The Grace of a Demon
by Anutheal
Summary: Complete. The trio have to take lessons for their safety from Snape. The Order no longer trusts Severus and go to the extremes to learn his past. When his past is revealed, allies are formed.HGSSFriendship.
1. The Arrival of a Spy

**Authors Note:** This story is based in Harry's sixth year and it is a SEVERUS centered story, though Harry and Order is involved, no slash, SSHG FRIENDSHIP and maybe a SSOC romance.

**Author: **Anutheal

**Warnings: **There will be scenes of graphic violence and child abuse so I'll give a warning a chapter ahead and if you are uncomfortable with this just send me an email and I will send you an edited version.

**Summary:** Harry and Co. have to take Occlumency and DADA lessons for there safety from Snape and the order no longer trusts Severus and find out about his very interesting history. SSHG Friendship. It starts out from Harry's point of view but eventually goes to Hermione's.

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, and if I did I would be RICH and FAMOUS. And since I am penniless and no one knows my name, you can guess I don't own these books. Though I do own the character Ashitaka Jodiki and I did make up the plot. Anyway, there would be no point to sue because all you would get is a ten year old smelly dog and if you're lucky the five dollars I left in my riding breeches. Reviews are welcome, flames are welcome too, and I'm sure Azkaban's still cold.

_**The Grace of a Demon**_

_**By: Anutheal**_

_**Chapter One: Arrival of a Spy**_

Harry's summer after his fifth term at Hogwarts had been pure hell. He knew what would be awaiting him at Hogwarts in two weeks and that would be almost nothing. Sure, he had his friends, but with Sirius dead because of his half-hearted attempt at Occlumency with Snape, and Dumbledore leaving him in the dark about Voldemort it was going to be even worse than the summer. Dumbledore told Hermione and Ron that they were not to tell him anything, even though they knew nothing themselves.

Harry had been writing his letters to Moody and Lupin, making sure to leave them impersonal and away from the topic of his mental health (he was sure he was insane now).

His dreams have also gotten no better. If anything they have gotten worse. He had tried to clear his mind every night before he slept but it didn't do much. Just the thought of Occlumency made him angry.

He was forced to take lessons with Snape, his least favorite professor. And Snape, if anything, loved to see him fail and that was probably the only reason he agreed to do the lessons.

Now sitting in a fir tree in the back yard of Number 4 Private Drive those thoughts ran around in his head. Dudley and Co. were out of sight Vernon and Petunia wanted nothing to do with him since the events of last summer.

Taking a deep breath and wishing himself luck he slid down the trunk of the tree and took off, praying that Dudley wouldn't appear and his uncle and aunt would let him be.

What he found in his room was a welcoming sight. It was a school owl, holding an unusually thick envelope. In the envelope he found his usually list of supplies but also was a letter from Professor Dumbledore it read:

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

**_Do to recent activities of Voldemort; it has come to my attention that the safety wards around your house are unstable. To correct this problem you will be picked up tomorrow and taken to Hogwarts, where Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are waiting your arrival. Also, we, as in Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and I, think that it is for your safety and safety of the order that you begin Occlumency lessons again along with Defense against the Dark Arts. Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger will also be joining you in these lessons. Professor Snape has agreed to instruct you three. Be ready tomorrow at 11:00 sharp to be picked up by Professor Snape. Hope all is well._**

_**Professor Dumbledore**_

Harry dropped the letter in order, then pinched himself repeatedly and reread the letter 100 times to make sure it was true. Starting lessons with Snape was the worst possible thing that could happen. After the incident last year he would try his hardest to make his life absolute torture. Luckily, Hermione and Ron were going to be joining him. Snape couldn't be too harsh with three of them.

4 full weeks of Snape…he would have to get used to the idea. Just then two owls flew in. Hermione's and Ron's he opened Ron's first.

**Harry,**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE ABSOLUTE TORTURE! TORTURE, TORTURE, TORTURE! HOW CAN DUMBLEDORE POSSIBLE EXPECT US TO LEARN FROM SOMEONE WE DON"T EVEN TRUST! WE LOATH THAT STUPID GREASY GIT! I don't know if you heard, Dumbledore might not have given you all of the details but we have to stay in the Slytherin Dungeons, because it would be 'a more convenient arrangement.' I AM SO MAD! 'Mione is trying to convince me that its for the best, but I don't believe it one bloody bit. Anyway, hope all is well.**

**Ron**

Harry couldn't help but nod his head in agreement and the little Pygmy Owl took off out the window. Snape WAS a death eater, for all he knew he still is one, playing both sides. He's a murderer and a bastard and it's HIS fault that Sirius is dead.

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Look I know it may seem bad, but its not, if you don't take these lessons you will still have nightmares, and if you don't get the training you need you will never defeat Voldemort. As for the Slytherin Common Rooms, maybe that way we don't have to travel as much. Please, Harry, we are at least with you, don't go blow a gasket at Dumbledore for trying to protect you.**_

_**With Love,**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry took a deep breath, Hermione was partially right; if he did practice Occlumency like he was supposed to Sirius wouldn't be dead. Harry decided then and there to try his hardest even if the lessons were with Snape; he had to succeed this time.

**TBC**


	2. Encounter with Uncle Vernon

Disclaimer: See previous chapter or just remember because I am not going to keep repeating this stupid disclaimer.

**Chapter Two: Encounter with Uncle Vernon**

The next morning, Harry woke to the sound of Vernon shrieking rather girlishly with horror. Harry cringed inwardly, he forgot to mention that Snape was coming, just a small minor detail. As quickly as he could he dressed and rushed to the stairs and that sight that met his eyes there caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

………

Severus Snape stalked up to the door of Number 4 Privet Drive, robes billowing dramatically behind him with an annoyed and thoroughly pissed look on his face at the same time. _Damn you to hell, Dumbledore. _He didn't see why HE had to pick up the annoying, egotistical brat. Minerva could have done herself, _Go ahead and have a good laugh at me being daddy day care, Minerva, go ahead and laugh. _With one swift motion he knocked harshly on the door, from inside he could here shuffling and cursing as the owner of the voice obviously bumped into things on the way to the door.

Just as he was about to knock again the door swung open and inside stood a portly…no very fat man, with a purplish red face and beady black eyes which widened at the sight of the towering robed wizard in front of him.

"I am looking for a Mr. Potter," he said in a silky purr, "I was told I would find him here."

Vernon…or the man he was assuming was Vernon Dursley slammed the door in his face without a word. Severus could only stare in shock; he was slightly surprised at the reaction.

………

Harry's jaw dropped when he saw Vernon slam the door. _Bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, BAD…._he sang in his head like a broken and slightly out of tune music box. Severus Snape pissed off, is NOT good, and slamming a door in his face was definitely going to get him pissed off.

Vernon spun around and glared up at him, "you, boy! Here we are letting you have your freak things in your room and letting you write your stupid letters and send out those STUPID owls, soiling our good now and then one of your lot shows up at our door! What have you told them about us? We have done nothing but be normal!"

"I told them everything was fine, Uncle Vernon, but….I did forget to mention to you that…uh…Prof….I mean the man outside was coming to pick me up and take me to Hog…to school….early….its nothing...bad," Harry didn't dare say _Professor _Snape, or Hogwarts, or he might not be going. He didn't dare risk setting off Vernon's temper.

Vernon turned purple with rage but spun around at the sound of another harsh knock, "get up stairs, boy," he snapped over his shoulder. Harry walked just out of view of Vernon, but he could still see the door.

Vernon opened it calmly, well, as calm as he could be.

………

Severus watched the door open and gave Vernon and icy glare, "I am looking for a Mr. Potter," he repeated, but this time with more venom, "is he NOT a resident here?"

"There….There is no Harry Potter here," Vernon attempted to slam the door shut yet again in his face, but with a trained hand and with cat-like grace, Severus caught it and forced it open again and then stared hard into Vernon's eyes.

"I never said his name was Harry," Severus forced the door open the rest of the way and drew his wand. Vernon's hand flew up as if in surrender.

"What…what are you doing there? There is no Potter here!" Vernon turned in an attempt to run…waddle more so towards the kitchen, but after the first step Severus waved his wand and muttered something and Vernon instantly spun around. With another wave, Vernon was in a full body bind. He crashed to the floor causing pictures to shake on the wall. Severus stepped into the entrance hall and glanced around bringing in all the details. He stepped up to the fallen whale of a man and stared down in absolute disgust and just as he was about to spit out another curse a voice broke him off.

………

"Professor!" Harry didn't like his uncle, but wasn't quite sure if he wanted to know what Snape was going to do to Vernon and he really didn't want to find out.

"Oooh, I'm not going to hurt him," Snape snapped but stepped back from the frozen man, "Ready, Potter?"

"Yes," Harry went to his room to grab his trunk and he was instantly glad that he did, because from the noise coming from downstairs is sounded like Petunia and Dudley had just walked it.

………

Severus turned his eyes to the ceiling and shook his head then shaking his head he looked at here again.

"Mrs. Dursley, please, if you would just relax…" Snape was well aware of Potter's eyes boring into his skull. Severus wasn't a people person, everyone could tell you that, but he could calm people down and be a very good speaker if he needed to and had a knack for talking his way out of trouble.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Petunia screamed, "You're that wretched dark magic wizard, Lily talked about! GET OUT! TAKE THAT WRETCHED BOY WITH YOU AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!

………

Harry froze, he never hear Severus say the word please or 'Mrs.' for that matter.

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Petunia screamed, "You're that wretched dark magic wizard, Lily talked about! GET OUT! TAKE THAT WRETCHED BOY WITH YOU AND GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

_Lily, what does my mother have to do with this? _Harry was well aware of the fact that Severus Snape and Lillian Evens attended school together, but the chance of them knowing each other was very slim. Snape was a Slytherin and his mother was a Gryfindor.

Snape shook his head once more at the ceiling and turned towards Harry.

"Ready?" Snape inquired sounding even more thoroughly annoyed than before.

Harry just nodded. With ease Snape muttered the charm that made Harry's trunk shrink and landed in his hand.

Harry tucked the trunk in his pocket and walked downstairs to the door as Dudley cried and Petunia fell sobbing over Vernon's body. Snape opened the door and muttered the counter curse. Vernon snapped awake and his muscles loosened as the charm was released.

He did not dare make a move to stand, but instead lay there on the ground and stare in horror at the black robed figure that hovered menacingly at his door.

"I thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Dursley" Snape said sarcastically, "Good day," he then snapped as he sharply slammed the door with nothing but a nod of his head in Petunia's direction.

As they walked towards the sidewalk Harry heard him distinctly mutter under his breath, "Damn you to hell, muggles,"

**TBC**


	3. Hellos and Thankful Goodbyes

Oh and again **does anyone out there know what betaing means?**

**Chapter Three: Hellos and Thankful Goodbyes**

"Damn you to hell, muggles," and that moment Severus really didn't care if Potter heard him. He couldn't even imagine how Potter managed to survive all summer with that….those….ignorant blundering fools.

"Uh….Professor…?" Harry said slightly out of breath. Severus, seeing this forced himself to slow his usual fast paced, determined walk, "Professor? How are we….exactly getting to Hogwarts?"

"Portkey, Potter," he hissed in response.

"Where is it?"

Severus sent Harry an icy glare, "do you really think it wise popping in and out of a muggle area?"

Harry bit his tongue, not wanting to get yelled at the first day of lessons, or fire up Snape's temper.

They walked in absolute silence until they reached an alley, behind some of the older houses, and after studying the area with trained eyes, looking for people, Severus pulled out an old piece of parchment, "on the count of three, Potter,"

Harry readied his hand, "one….two…..THREE!" Harry's hand touched the same time Severus' and his feet were lurched off the ground.

………

They landed in Dumbledore's office with a loud crash (the crash coming from Harry hitting the corner of Dumbledore's desk with his shoulder, leaving a nasty bruise.)

"Ah…it is good to see you have arrived in one piece," a cheery voice sounded as Harry staggered to his feet.

"Hello, Professor," Harry said taking the offered hand of Albus Dumbledore with gratitude.

"Hello, Harry, how have you been?" Dumbledore said looking straight into Harry's eyes searching for depression or an aftershock to Sirius's death.

"Just fine, Professor, thanks," Harry held the gaze for a few seconds longer.

"Headmaster," a silky purr interrupted, "may I take me leave?"

Harry noticed a slightly colder edge to his voice, different then when he spoke to the Dursleys and himself.

"Yes, you may Severus, thank you," Dumbledore said nodding his head.

Severus made no indication that he heard but stalked out of Dumbledore's office with a graceful silence, and with a look that just _dared _someone to try and stop him. Now that the cold presence had left the room, Harry became much more relaxed.

"Harry, have a seat," Dumbledore sat down while motioning to the chair in front of his desk, "lemon drop?"

After Harry made a polite refusal Dumbledore spoke again, "as you know Harry, Voldemort has been more active lately, you do know that correct?"

Harry nodded and then said, "Professor if this has something to do with Occlumency lessons, I….understand why I have to take the lessons, as much as I don't want to."

Dumbledore didn't seem surprised at this comment, "Well, Harry, for some reason that doesn't surprise me, you have definitely matured over the years. You do understand that you have to work as HARD as you can with this, Harry. I was hoping that if I let Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger take lessons with you, Ms. Granger may push you a little more," Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"I understand Professor," Harry said, "Are Ron and Hermione here already?"

"Yes, yes they are. I suspect they are waiting for you in the Great Hall, that is where I saw them last."

Dumbledore stood and just as Harry opened the door added, "Lessons begin with Professor Snape tomorrow morning at 10:00 am, I am sure he will inform of that when he takes you to the Slytherin Dormitories. Good day, Mr. Potter."

"Good day, Professor."

………

When Harry reached the Great Hall what seemed like music met his ears. Ron and Hermione were in one of their famous arguments.

"This is RIDUCULOUS Ron, how is a knight going to take out a queen? The queen is obviously stronger."

"Just give up, 'Mione, you lost, you're wrong for ONCE, just get over it."

"I am not going to get over it! This game is a cheap trick that is absolutely ridiculous."

Before Ron response could leave his mouth Hermione jumped off the table she was comfortably perching on, "Harry!" she squealed and ran to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Hey there mate!" Ron said slapping him on the back, "good to see ya here in one piece!"

"Oh honestly, Ron, PROFESSOR Snape wouldn't lay a hand on a student." Hermione said releasing a blue Harry from her death grip and placing her hands on her hips.

"He doesn't need his hands, he just needs a wand and a few select words," Ron and Harry burst into sniggers of laughter.

"Well," she huffed, "I am actually looking forward to Professor Snape's lessons, after all he is one of the strongest wizards in the world next to Dumbledore and Voldemort. He is a great man to learn from."

Ron and Harry rolled their eyes, "so he's good at Potions, doesn't make him the greatest man in the world," Harry commented.

"Ron, did you EVEN listen to what Dumbledore said about learning from Professor Snape, he has a master's degree in DADA, Potions, Charms, Transfiguration and an EXPERT on COMC (Care of Magical Creatures), Astronomy and Ancient Runes."

Harry and Ron stared at her for a minute, "wow! He sounds like a bigger nerd then you." The two broke into more laughter and then started to practically cry when Hermione took in a big gulp of air as if to scream at them, then obviously changing her mind. She let the breath out turned on her heal and stalked out.

"WAIT, 'MIONE!" Ron screamed after her.

"WE WERE ONLY JOKING WITH YOU!" Harry added.

Hermione would here none of it she continued to stalk out doing a very good imitation of Professor Snape's usual walk until she disappeared around the corner.

"WAIT!" Ron and Harry took of after here. The skidded to a halt outside the Great Hall doors, searching for which direction Hermione went.

"BOO!"

Harry and Ron let out a scream and spun around, only to find Hermione rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter.

"'Mione, wait, we were only joking with you'" Hermione mocked as she stood.

Harry and Ron just stood glaring at her, until their lips trembled and they all broke out laughing.

………

From down the hall silver eyes illuminated in the shadow, watched the trio, with interest. _Letting the brats run around the school like dogs….tsk tsk tsk, Dumbledore, I expected better of you……you never know who's watching…._

**TBC**


	4. The Snake with Silver Eyes

**Chapter Four**

**Lesson 1…The Snake with Silver Eyes**

The trio ran into Professor McGonagall on there way to the Gryffindor Dormitories. Because Harry hadn't arrived yet, Ron and Hermione spent a few days there instead moving down to Slytherin Common Rooms right away.

"Ah…I am glad I found you three," McGonagall said curtly, "if you will just gather your things I will show you down to the Slytherin Common Rooms."

McGonagall waited patiently in the Common Room as Hermione gathered her things and Harry helped Ron gather his, seeing that Harry's things had been deposited in the Slytherin Rooms upon his arrival.

McGonagall led the way down twisting curving dungeon halls to the Common Room. Harry was very surprised she didn't get lost down here.

"Here we are," but instead of saying a password. She put her hand out palm facing a snake carved into the wall with silver slitted eyes. A beam of light from the hands hit her in the eyes, but it didn't seem to hurt her. Then as the beam disappeared the snake coiled and turned into a doorknob. Instantly McGonagall pulled open the door.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks; it was a much different way to enter than when they were in Second Year. The Common Room was also different. It seemed warmer, same colors and furnishing, but the fire was cackling and on almost every spare space on shelves, cabinets, anything there were books.

"After, the stunt you two pulled in your second year, Professor Snape, thought it best to avoid such troubles again by changing the password entrance." McGonagall said and almost smiled at the guilty looks on the trios' faces', "Yes, Professor Snape knew about it, but thought it best to let you to gather the information you needed to prove that his Slytherins were innocent."

After McGonagall was sure they knew what they needed to know about the Common Rooms, and how the next 4 weeks would run, she left with only a reminder of tomorrow's lesson with Professor Snape.

………

Harry was the first one awake and was startled by his surrounding until the events of the following day finally sink in. It was seven in the morning, and by the sound of the snoring coming form the bunk across the room from him, Ron was still sound asleep.

_Sleep, _Harry thought, _what happened last night that I don't remember? _And that is when he realized NOTHING happened during the night. He had no nightmares, no visions, no anything, not even a dream. He got a full night sleep and he felt GREAT. That is until he realized what was also happening today. _Lessons, _his first lesson with Snape, he knew he had to be ready at 10:00 sharp or there would be consequences for being late.

He gently shook Ron awake and after a few grumbling minutes of keeping him awake they crept down to the Common room and screamed from the bottom of the stairs until Hermione staggered down.

"Well," she huffed, "you didn't have to scream,"

"Well," Ron huffed back, "we couldn't go up the stairs."

"And why not?"

"Please," Harry whined, "not this early in the morning, breakfast is almost starting."

At the word breakfast Ron practically leaped up to his room. Hermione who was already dressed along with Harry began examining the room more thoroughly, "Oh, Harry, here is a letter, from Professor Snape,"

"Snape?" Ron muttered as he trudged down the stairs fully dressed in black Hogwarts robes, "why is Snape leaving us a letter. Go on the, read it then, mate,"

Lessons begin at 10:00 sharp, don't be late, and meet me in my classroom.

The letter wasn't signed, but they could tell by the spidery writing that it was from Professor Snape.

"It would be impossible to forge that mans signature," Hermione said with a lopsided grin.

"True, enough,"

………

They reached the Great Hall in record time. All the tables were still set up, but everyone was sitting at the Head Table, only a few teachers were still present. Professor McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Professor Trelawney, and Dumbledore, were the only ones in sight. Snape was no where to be seen.

"Oh hello, you three, care to join us?" Remus asked with a smile.

"How was your first night?" Dumbledore asked as they took a seat.

"Different," Ron blurted out, "I've never slept in a dormitory besides my own." Ron, unlike Hermione and Harry didn't seem at all shy around the few Professors.

Harry quietly talked about the upcoming lesson with Hermione while Ron babbled with the teachers.

"I am just saying Hermione, he is going to make it torture….."

"Harry, listen to me, if it eases your pain, there are three of us…..I am sure everything will be fine, you'll live, you'll see, I promise." Hermione's words did nothing to extinguish his anger towards Dumbledore for making him take the stupid lessons and Snape for agreeing to do it.

It was nine thirty by the time they finished eating. The three stood to leave all at once and trudged determinedly with their heads high towards Snape's classroom.

_Well, _Harry thought, _here goes nothing…._

………

_Children that is all they are, just children. Their time is wasted learning Occlumency and Dark Arts; it won't save them from what is coming. They will still have to watch the torture that occurs. _Silver eyes blinked from the doorway – eyes of silver that changed and turned to coal black, in literally a blink of an eye.

………

The trio found Snape waiting his arms crossed leaning against his desk in a patient silence. They were 10 minutes early, _well, he can't be mad at us, now can he, _Harry thought, they _were _early.

Snape straightened to his full height of 6'2" and spoke, "follow me," he said simply. They did as they were told as he led them out of the classroom and threw an even more complicated rout then the way the Slytherin Common Rooms.

"Professor?" Hermione said bravely, "what are we doing?"

Snape smirked, "you'll see."

Severus couldn't help, but smirk, as smart as Granger was, she could ask the dumbest sounding question. Of course, he knew it wasn't a stupid question, she was just curious, but that's what made it dumb. Long ago, he learned not to ask question just to quench your curiosity but to ask question to learn the answer for knowledge.

………

Harry watched Snape suspiciously, he could be leading them right into the hands of Death Eaters and he was falling for it. Harry wrapped his hand around his wand inside of his robes. Just to be ready incase he tries something funny. He had to be able to get to it quickly, he did remember that much form the DA's lessons he, himself taught last year.

_That's right Potter, you be ready……and maybe luck won't save you this time….._

Snape stopped in front of a large set of doors about half the size of the Great Hall's. Snape pushed them open with graceful ease and held them as they passed by him. The room inside was completely stone, small, about the size of inside Hagrid's Hut, directly in front of them were two wooden doors each with a different symbol above it and another door to the left and to the right.

"Professor…what is this….." Harry asked and turned, but then realized to his horror, the doors were closed….and locked…..

**End Chapter Four**

**TBC**


	5. Bogart's and Wand Magicians

**Chapter Five**

**Bogart's and Wind Magicians **

"SNAPE, YOU TRAITOROUS BASTARD!" Harry screamed at the top of his lungs rushing to the door, wand drawn ready to shoot the first spell that came to mind at the door.

"Potter," a sharp voice that resounded threw the room silenced him, "this is a test Potter," it was Snape; "I need to see how well you can protect yourself with magic not with sheer dumb luck."

Harry bit the inside of the cheek to keep from responding.

"It's a maze, you have to find the end, and throughout the maze there are enchantments and obstacles you must defeat to get past. ALL three of you must make it to the end at one time. If you are not out in four hours I will let you out, good luck," there was almost sarcasm in those last uttered words.

Harry fumed at the closed doors and spun around glaring at Hermione.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You're the smart one, get us out of here," he snapped. He didn't care if he sounded like a toddler having a temper tantrum, he was _pissed _Snape had NO right locking them in here.

Hermione looked surprised and then angry, "No, I am not doing these lessons to get us out of a situation YOU have to help, and if you don't we are going to be stuck here for four hours when Professor Snape releases."

………

Severus leaned back in his chare as he watched the magically projected screen. He was silently applauding Hermione for finally standing for herself and telling Potter and Weasley that she wasn't going to be used like a slave for her brain. He hated seeing the two of them take advantage of her like that. He knew of course that they were good friends and she was the smarts of the group, but still, they could use the little brains they have everyone once in a while.

He watched the screen curiously again. Hermione was trembling slightly with anger and wind seemed to pick up around her rustling her hair, robes whipping around her ankles. Wind magic, he new the study, it was a rare gift that mostly purebloods or half-bloods got from an ancient ancestor. Seeing a muggle born have signs of it was rare. Severus smiled to himself; she was more powerful than he thought.

………

Harry and Ron watched Hermione wide-eyed.

"Whoa, Hermione," Ron said walking up to her, "we didn't mean to make you mad,"

Hermione took a deep breath and felt utterly embarrassed for loosing her temper in front of Harry, Ron AND Professor Snape, she felt like an absolute idiot.

"Alright," she said softly, "deep breath," she took another deep breath allowing herself to relax and clear her mind, "first off," she started, "if we are going to do this we have to work together, not just depend on me," she sent a warning look towards Harry who was looking very guilty.

"Fine," Ron and Harry said in union.

"So," Hermione said walking to one door, "this is a maze; there are four possible ways to get started."

"Wait a minute," Ron said looking at the doors, "there are symbols above each door," indeed there were. Above the first was a snake with four stars, all different colors. Above the second was a griffin with three stars, again all different colors and so on and so forth using the other two house mascots, "what do you think it means?"

"I don't know," Hermione said.

"What a minute," Harry stepped up, "4 stars didn't we learn something about stars in DADA? There are four star characteristics. One star means, home, one star means, strength, and another means…..means….I can't remember!"

"Oh yes, in Demon History and Spells, chapter 13 in last years books," Hermione screeched, "go figure we would actually learn something," Hermione drew her wand and conjured up parchment and a quill.

She wrote:

_Star 1 – Confusion – Blue _

_Star 2 –Calmness – Red _

_Star 3 – Home – Purple _

_Star 4 – Danger – Green _

"Look," she said, "above the Hufflepuff Door is Star 1 – Confusion and that star color is Blue. Above Ravenclaw are Star 1 and Star 4 – Confusion and Danger. If I am thinking correctly, the stars above the doors show us what is behind the doors." She pointed to Ravenclaw, "Ravenclaw – behind the Ravenclaw door lays Danger and Confusion. So we automatically say no to that door."

"And same to Hufflepuff," Harry added, "because only Confusion lies behind that door,"

"But what about Gryffindor and Slytherin, behind both doors it says lies Home AND calmness?" Ron looked at Hermione for answers, "And Slytherin has ALL four."

Hermione squinted at the doors for a minute, "I think we should go to Slytherin,"

………

Silver eyes, glistened…._Slytherin…..interesting choice……it's a pity it's the wrong door.….._

The figure chuckled softly running a pale, yet elegant and graceful hand through silver streaked green hair, "they are a smart group," he whispered softly to the silver-eyed panther next to him, "and soon," he dropped his hand to the panther's head, "they will have all the power…._imaginable," _

………

"This is taking _forever, _Hermy," Ron moaned, "and its so _boring, _are you sure you picked the right door?"

"Well, RONALD, this is the door marked under the star of Calmness and Home, is it not, would you rather go through the door Danger and Confusion? That wouldn't make it quite as boring," Hermione sent Ron a withering glare silencing him.

Harry just shook his head. That was a typical two line argument for the two of them.

"It's so cold," Ron whined again.

Hermione bristled with annoyance, "get over it Ronald Weasley, or use a warming charm."

It was true, they were walking down winding, yet brightly lit, corridor. Thankfully, they hadn't run into any forks, it just kept turning, and twisting. The floor was dirt and there were torches everywhere, but there was a cold draft that caused them to shiver despite there warm wizard robes.

Ron did the necessary charm, teeth chattering overdramatically. Hermione just rolled her eyes with utter disgust.

A rattling noise caught the trio's attention. Harry froze, "what was that?" he drew his wand and the three automatically formed a circle backs to one another protecting all sides.

Another rattle sounded, "there," Harry pointed to a corner. A desk of some sort was shaking and the trio relaxed, "A Bogart," he said simply letting his defensive stance fall, "I'll handle it, _Alohamora," _a dementor rose from the desk, sending shivers up and down Harry's spine, "_Ridiculous," _a gust of wind exploded from the tip of his wand accompanied by the silver stag.

The dementor collapsed and the Bogart was locked back up in the desk.

"Whoa," Ron breathed, "bloody hell, Harry, what was that?"

"I don't know…"

………

Severus eye's widened, _wind magic again, impossible…._Severus ran a slender finger along his bottom lip and then sat upright as a thought hit him, _how could I've been so stupid….Granger didn't have all the power, her anger combined with Potter's and Weasley's fear of….well, her, triggered wind magic in…all of them….interesting…._Three Wind Magicians in one area is a rarity, _interesting….very interesting indeed. _

………

The dark hit them without warning.

"Everybody stay CALM," Harry said grabbing Hermione and Ron by the shoulder so they didn't get lost.

"Oh no," Hermione breathed, "I realize it now, all the signs have been pointing to it, but I didn't heed the warnings,"

"Hermione, quit babbling," Ron snapped, "what signs, what warnings, what did we do wrong?"

"WE TOOK THE WRONG DOOR!"

**End Chapter Five**

**TBC**


	6. The Bells

Necromancy – conjuring of the sprits of the dead for purposes of magically revealing the future or influencing the course of events. **You'll need to know that for this chapter, and the Bells of Necromancy mentioned, I got the ideas from Garth Nix; writer of _Sabriel _I don't know if that really is in the study of Necromancy but I used the idea. You don't have to have read the book everything will be explained in this chapter or future chapters.**

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Chapter Six**

**The Bells**

"WE CHOSE THE WRONG DOOR! WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" the news sunk in and Ron realized what she meant and made the fastest response.

"WAIT! EVERYONE REMAIN CALM!" Harry bellowed lighting his wand. Instantly everyone relaxed.

Hermione dropped to her knees, "oh….I feel like such an idiot, I didn't look at the door close enough," she buried her head in her hands, sobbing softly.

"What do you mean, 'Mione?" Ron asked squatting down next to her; "are we….lost?" his voice cracked which caused Hermione to giggle a little.

"Shut up, Hermione," he snapped standing and crossing his arms.

Harry helped her up, "okay Hermione, and explain what we did wrong,"

"Well," she said taking a deep breath, "We took Slytherin and the door had ALL stars, danger, confusion, calmness, home, I should have realized then that when it said calmness it meant we had to be calm in ALL situations. I didn't even think to look at the Gryffindor door which only had confusion, calmness, and home. We should have taken the Gryffindor door because we only had to stay calm in confusion not confusion AND danger."

Harry let the news sink in, "so what are we supposed to do…?"

"Go back, I think that would be easier, Ron?"

"What?"

"How much time do we have?"

Ron glanced at the muggle-magicked watch, "about 3 hours,"

There was silence until Harry took a deep breath, "that should be enough time, don't you think?"

They just nodded turned and with all three wands a light and high in the air went back the way they came.

………

They reached the main entrance in another half an hour, "two and half hours," Ron said as they entered the Gryffindor door.

Unlike Slytherin was at the beginning, Gryffindor was utterly dark except for the lights of their wands, "Everyone cast _Lumos Maxima, _its stronger light," Hermione said as she switched the spells. It was indeed a lot stronger than just _Lumos._ After doing so they realized why one of the first stars was confusion. There were three paths in directly in front and one to the right and left. In front of each entry way was a statue.

Hermione walked in front to the biggest entrance, the statue was a dementor, "there is an inscription:

_A dementor's kiss will release me._

_Answer my riddle and you shall pass…"_

"What do you suppose that means?" Harry asked not liking the words _Dementor's Kiss._

"I think we have to kiss it…." Hermione said with a stifled giggle, "I am NOT doing it, Ron you go ahead."

"NO WAY! Harry?" Both Hermione and Ron turned to look at Harry an evil grin on their face….

"What…? OH NO! I AM NOT!"

The two didn't respond just kept staring then finally, "oh fine," Hermione huffed and walked over to the five foot statue. Reluctantly she pecked the dark inside of the hood.

For a minute they thought it didn't work, and then it slowly began to rotate and sink into the ground, and what took its place they couldn't name. It looked like a lion's body, but had the head of a large panther and the wings of a Threstal (spelling?), long fangs that went past its chin and large green eyes. It was all black with a horse's tail and it left footprints of fire wherever it stepped. It stood ready in attack-pounce position.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY MASTERS DOMAIN?" He called out in a half roar half hiss, and turned its icy emerald gaze towards the trio. Wind picked up and light blazed sending them flying back a couple steps and forcing them to shield their eyes.

"My…My name is Harry…..Harry Potter," Harry called above the roaring wind forcing himself to step in front of Ron and Hermione.

The cat thing studied him for a minute, "WHY HAVE YOU ENTERED?"

"We wish to reach the end," the wind seemed to die down slightly but still forcing them back and the light dimmed.

"The End?" the thing questioned, "there is no end, just the beginning of something new…."

"Rephrase the statement, Harry," Hermione whispered to him, "tell him we want to go to the Purple Star of Rekorian,"

"We wish to go to the Purple Star of Rekorian,"

All the wind stopped and the trio straightened up but the light remained. The trio put away their wands, "we wish to go to the Purple Star of Rekorian," Harry said more forcefully.

The cat thing sat and through back his head in a laugh that sounded more like a roar, "Well young masters and mistress, first you must answer my riddle. The riddle will tell you where to go next of the three paths, if you get the answer correct. Are you ready?"

The trio nodded and the creature spoke:

We are the bringers and the banishers,

The ringers and the silencers

The wakers and the walkers

We can do all in one

We can banish the dead

And bring to life

We can make you sleep

Or make you die

Ring us once

Or ring us twice

Let us ring or let us cry.

Who are we?

The first thought that came to Harry's mind was wizards, but then the last part came to his mind. _Ring us once or ring us twice…._

_What rings? _The only thing that came to mind was bells, but then that didn't make since with the first part…._bringers and what?_

Ron had the same look of confusion but Hermione seemed to be thinking. She grabbed their arms and forced them into a circle, "what was that thing in Demon History about bells?"

Ron and Harry shrugged, "but bells that doesn't make since…Can you repeat the first part again?" Harry said turning to the cat that was looking at them curiously.

"We are the bringers and the banishers, the ringers and the silencers,"

"Thank you,"

"WAIT!" Ron yelped, "I got it, I don't remember the exact name, but Necromancy, wasn't their some guy who made bells that could do stuff to the dead?"

"The Seven Bells of Necromancy," Hermione said softly, "should we go with it?"

"I think we should," Harry agreed, "Ron?"

"Agreed,"

Harry turned to the cat, "we have an answer,"

"Well…lets here it then,"

"The Seven Bells of Necromancy,"

The cat seemed a little surprise, "Congrats," he said, "Now the next statue you must go to is to your right, the snake," then without as so much of a goodbye the cat disappeared.

"Thank you!" Hermione cried out to empty air.

………

"Well, well, well, Ani," the silver-haired one commented petting the Cat Ghost Demon on the head, "they got that faster then expected, especially that Potter boy, he isn't the brightest crayon in the box,"

"Don't be cruel now," Ani snapped through her fangs, "handling children isn't easy business, you should try it,"

"Remember, Ani, I DO handle children EVERY DAY as a matter of fact,"

………

The snake was very easy to change all they had to do was touch the rattle on the tip and it disappeared and a large snake LIKE creature took its place. It had the long body and slithered like a snake but had the eyes of a cat and the scales were fish scales not snake skin, and the tail was tipped in a dragons whip instead of the normal rattle that the statue had.

"Well, well, we have visssitorssss," is hissed in a deep threatening voice, "I am sssssurprissssed you ansssswered the riddle correctly….that wassss a difficult riddle,"

"Well, it would seem that we did answer it correctly could you please get on with the riddle," Hermione was in no mood for small talk, she wanted to be read of this dreadful place.

"Sssseeing that you do not want my company I sssshall continue:

You know who we are

You were told before

Do you know what we do?

What we have in sssssstore?

Each on of usssss a job

A tasssssk at hand

Pick a bellssss name

And we will give you a stand

A chance to guesssss the job

Of the bell that'sssss in your hand.

Choose a Bell

"I think we have to choose one of the bells of Necromancy," Hermione said, "but it has to be a harmless one, I don't know if they are real or replicas…what?"

Ron and Harry stared at her, "we don't know all of the seven bells, I don't even know one," Harry explained.

"And if you have them memorized then this can't be too hard," Ron added.

Hermione bit her lip, "I don't know the jobs just the names, I didn't have the time to memorize the jobs."

"Okay…list the names,"

"Ranna, Mosrail, Kibeth, Dyrim, Blegaer, Saraneth, and Astarael the Sorrowful,"

"Lets pick a simple name, for one," Ron complained, "like Riani,"

"Ranna," Harry said to the snake.

The snake hissed a little and a small bell sat in front of them, about 3 inches high and silver, "do not touch it…." The snake hissed and slapped and Ron's outstretched hand.

"Fine….geez…slimy git…get on with the riddle,"

The snake hissed again, "

Peace of mind isssss what I bring

Let my quiet tune ring

Calm the nerves of the day

Lisssssten to what I have to sssssay

I may be sssssmall

But my power caresssssessss them all

Heavy lidsssss and quieting mind

Can you guessssss my job in time?

You have two minutessss to come up with an ansssswer….

"Heavy lids," Hermione's head was working at once, "quiet minds, calmness, caress, I am thinking it has something to do with sleep…uh…." She turned to the snake, "The Sleepbringer"

The snake was surprised, "you may proceed," and disappeared.

Hermione only smirked at the stunned looks of Ron and Harry as they glanced in disbelief at each other.

The last statue was a dog and after they scratched him behind the ears he didn't disappear but came to life and shaking a second he sat and turned to them and then in a very sophisticated voice said:

"Along the treacherous road alone

It follows behind

Its presence unknown

Unseen to the eye but known to the mind

It is always waiting for the right time

Lurking silently

As it always does

Unseen and unheard

It will never be called

What is it?"

"Something unwanted apparently," Ron said to the two, "and something dangerous,"

"Something quiet, but it can be sensed, maybe some sort of stalker or something…?" Harry let the question hang in the air. The three were being very casual and a little cocky, they got the other two riddles right with ease, and this one was simple.

"How about….some sort of cat….maybe like a hunter, you would never call a hunter, waits for the right time to kill, uh…follows tries to remain unknown, it works." Hermione said, "is that our guess?"

The two shrugged unworried, "go for it,"

Hermione looked at the dog, "a hunter."

The dog looked at them for a minute than through back his head and howled deeply, "INCORRECT!"

**End Chapter Six**

A/N If you can't really picture that description, if you watch InuYasha then picture the large Kirara but black and different colored eyes.

**TBC**


	7. Ridikkulus

**Disclaimer: See beginning chapter**

**A/N Sorry this one is going to be short. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten so far, it really helps a lot, so keep reading.**

**Chapter Seven: RIDIKKULUS **

"INCORRECT" the words echoed around the hall menacingly, "YOU MAY NOT PROCEED TO THE NEXT GATE CHOOOSE A DIFFERENT MORE DANGEROUS

PATH!"

The three exchanged looks as the lights grew dark they were forced to cast Lumos again and the dog turned back into the statue the rumbling of its howl slowly dieing away.

"Well," Ron said with a nervous grin, "that was unexpected," he chuckled lightly, "right," the glares of his companions silenced him.

"Now whata we do?" Harry snapped annoyed yet again.

"Choose another path…I think," Hermione said, "The Snake or the cat thing,"

The trio hesitated, "well…." Ron said lifting his wand and walking forward, "The Snake Path has a fork in the road, The Cat Path just goes straight, and should we take that?"

"But, remember," Hermione interrupted, "this is Gryfindor it is confusion remember? It could only be straight and then get real confusing; I think we should go down the Snake Path,"

"I agree with 'Mione, Ron?"

"Whatever," Harry almost laughed at his innocence.

"Let's go," Harry led the way wand high in the air glowing with _Lumos Maxima. _

They marched down the path with a sheer determination Ron updating them every half an hour with the time.

"2 hours left," Ron said as they reached the fork in the road.

Shining the light down each path they found one stopped dead. No more turns on the right so they turned to the left and began marching again.

This path went straight for another half an hours, "1 and a half hours left,"

A soft rumbling interrupted their movement and then steadily and steadily it grew until the sound was so tremendous they were forced to drop there wands and clamp there hands over there ears and then it stopped.

….….…….….

_Thump….thump, thump………….thump…..thump, thump…._

Is sounded like a base drum's gentle rumble. Harry slowly bent down to retrieve there wands and then they lit them again and froze. Just inches away from their feet there was a cliff and slowly it was eating away….very, very, slowly but fast enough to make them step back in inch every few minutes. Hermione bravely extended her upper body and arm and shone the light. The other ledge they could still see across the way. It was about 7 feet.

"It's too far to jump," Hermione said, "but maybe…."

"What?" Ron asked looked confused then taking another step back as the ledge dropped away again with a large _thump. _This explained the noise earlier.

"We could build a light bridge and walk across on that, it's a complicated spell but I think we could handle it, advance six year charm."

"How does it work?"

"Well, all three of us would have to cast and it may take a lot of concentration. It will build a solid bridge out of light across the way of we direct it there. The incantation is _Litarium."_

"On the count of three then?" Ron asked wound out and ready, "but wait, won't it go dark because we have to stop _Lumos?"_

"Yes, but I think we could handle it, on the count of three, one…two….three…."

_"LITARIUM!" _the light sputter but was soon replaced by a newer, more brilliant red light. Slowly it extended across the way and it grew thicker and then stopped and in a blink of and went out.

"DAMN!" Harry cursed loudly, "again…one….two….three,"

"_LITARIUM!" _Again the red light slithered out of there wands and again it extended and thickened and then, went out, Harry was red in the face and getting more frustrated by the minute.

"WHAT THE HELL, again, one…two…three,"

_"LITARIUM,"_ the third time did the trick. The bridge was wide enough for the three of them to walk in a single file line, "don't loose concentration and whatever you do don't look down or we will loose the bridge," Hermione warned as the three tentively walked out along the bridge, unsure still about its steadiness..

Making sure they stayed concentrated on the spell at the same time watching there steps they carefully inched there way across the light bridge...and made it.

"Who else never wants to do that again?" Ron joked lightly. Many times they had to extend the bridge an inch or so when it broke away more.

Hermione and Harry didn't answer, to set on their destination, "oooooo…kay, 1 hour," Ron said realizing they were not in the mood to talk.

Relighting all of their wands they continued to walk forward, huddling close together, and eyes searching around every corner and in every shadow for something that might be lurking there.

"30 minutes," Ron said, they were still walking in a straight line. No curves, no twists..._thump….thump….thump…..thump._

"Oiy, not again," Ron said, but this thumping was much more steady and calm, almost like a heart beat, "I don't like the sound of that,"

Lights blared and torches lit, they were standing in the narrow passage still, but ahead of them was a door, it looked much like the door from the beginning, except much newer as if it wasn't used much.

"It's the end!" Harry exclaimed, "We made it finally," rushing forward without another thought, pocketing his wand on the way, he flung the door open only to be met by something much worse… a dementor.

Chills ran up and down their spines, "EXPECTO PRATUNUM!" Harry bellowed without a thought. The stag raced forward causing the Dementor to stumble back and to Harry's much discomfort the display reminded him an awful lot of the Triwizard Tournament, "_RIDIKKULUS_!"

The Dementor disappeared and Ron stepped forward as a spider appeared, "_RIDIKKULUS!" _and then it was gone just like that and the door slammed shut.

"Well," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow, "that was interesting."

**End Chapter Seven**

**Not really sure if I spell _Ridikkulus _right I am sorry I am wrong, but I went on a whim. Again I am really sorry for the shortness, I am having a _major _writers block so any ideas would be appreciated, I have an idea of where this is going, but I am not quite sure oh and the riddle last time…**

**Along the treacherous road alone**

**It follows behind**

**Its presence unknown**

**Unseen to the eye**

**But known to the mind**

**It is always waiting for the right time**

**Lurking silently **

**As it always does**

**Unseen and unheard **

**It will never be called**

**I had many good guesses and some would have fit, but the answer was _Misfortune, _it was a weird thing I wrote in fifth grade so don't kill me if to you it doesn't fit, but anyway, please review if you have any ideas for this story I would appreciate it.**

**Tata.**


	8. Finish The Ending Conversation

A/N Hello all, um well, I received a rather….not nasty, but prickly review if you can describe it that way telling me that I had to up the rating if I put lots and lots of graphic torture in my description. I would like to say to that reviewer who's name I will not reveal that if you read further on it says that I will give a warning in advance which to me means that I will up the rating and give a written warning in advance to all the chapters.

So if that bothered anyone else I apologize I didn't think about it at the time, my mind works its own ways.

Another thing, sorry about the huge delay I am a Camp Counselor at the barn I ride at and I have another job and I went on vacation for a week so I didn't have a chance to write and to tell you the truth I had a HUGE case of writers block but today I have a great idea for this story so it should be moving along a little faster shortly.

**IMPORTANT: In this chapter Hermione recites Demon History, pay attention to that it will be useful in the future.**

ON WITH THE STORY!

**_Chapter Eight: The End Is Near and Finally Here_**

The silver haired demon, smiled, "Severus," the unfamiliar word passed his lips in a whisper of fatality, "sweet, sweet Severus, how long has it been, months, years, centuries…?" his lips twisted into a sneer of laughter, "you thought you could hide, Severus, thought you could run away with what you will soon become, but you can't hide, Severus, we will always be watching, to show you that, you…..are not alone,"

* * *

Severus sighed and shook his head with disbelief as he watched the three students struggle and fight but with no avail, they now only had half an hour left and they were no where close, he knew they wouldn't make it, unless some miracle happened to befall them, then it was impossible, but….he sighed again…Potter is in the group, Boy Wonder some how will manage to escape in time, with his dignity still intact, escaping by sheer dumb luck, like always, just like every other time he has escaped doing a formidable task.

* * *

"Hey, 'Mione I think I found something, a door, in the ceiling," Harry pointed towards the door engraved in the ceiling, "How do ya think we open it?"

"I suppose, we might be able to do another Light spell but instead of a bridge a staircase, those are a little more complicated, having to build upward instead of across, but I think we the necessary application of….."

Ron and Harry zoned her out as they began concentrating on the spell. They were still stuck in the room with the door to the Bogart, and have been searching high and low for some other means of escape. They were in no mood to here Hermione's rambling about spell differences.

Hermione realizing they had already started the stairs added her own power and slowly a bridge began to grow until it reached the engraved door which turned out not to be just an engraving.

They pushed it open and a bright light that looked like sunlight peeked shyly through.

"No way, it can't have been that easy," Harry said pushing it the rest of the way open and tumbling upwards and out of the doorway. They were in a field of blue and green fake looking, but real flowers. The sun was out and shining brightly giving off a faint warmness in the clear blue sky, not a cloud in sight.

At the end of the dreamlike field was a finish line, set-up like a muggle race ending line. Yellow ribbon you could run through and brake and all.

"This is a trick," Ron said drawing his wand that he had just put away, "it has to be,"

The other two did the same and formed the human triangle, backs facing inwards.

A clap of the thunder, rumbled through the field, wind began to blow and clouds rolled in. Angry storm heads rose and rain began to pour down and the dream field turned into a valley of hell in a nightmare.

Lightning crashed and illuminated the trees that began to moan and creak as their roots ripped out of the ground and leaves began to tremble in rage.

"What's happening?" Ron screamed.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Hermione snapped back.

And at that moment the rain stopped, the clouds disappeared, and all evidence that remained of the raging storm was the ripped up trees, and damp flowers.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS PLACE? I AM GOING TO FIND WHO CREATED THIS AND KILL HIM AND IF HE IS ALREADY DEAD I AM GOING TO SLAGUHTER HIM AGAIN! THIS GUY HAS SOME SCREWED HEAD OR SOMETHING!" Harry huffed and puffed and Hermione and Ron just watched knowing he wasn't going to stop until he was done.

"Finished, Potter?" a cool voice broke through ranting of the teenage wonder.

"Quite, actually," Harry said not registering who actually spoke to him.

"Professor?" Hermione looked at the black robed figure with confusion, "did we run out of time?"

Harry's mind clicked, "Professor Snape?" he blushed an amazing shade of red knowing Snape just saw and heard him throw a temper tantrum like a two year old.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, you did," He said as he pulled out his wand and muttered a drying spell at the trio.

Hermione looked dejected as the trio followed him through the valley towards the end which was closer than they thought.

"So, how far were we?" Ron shrugged.

"Not too far," they walked down a hill to a door in a small mountain that led to the same door they entered the maze in.

"I don't get it, what was with the storm and everything?" Hermione calculated her mind still running around with questions about their mistakes and mishaps and everything all together about that bit of magic.

"The storm signifies that you are out of time," Professor Snape led them back to the Potions classroom where he pointed at them to sit.

"You didn't finish in time for a few reasons, 1 I didn't really expect you to, 2 you picked the wrong door, and 3 you got the riddle wrong."

The trio groaned; they knew they got a little cocky on the last riddle so of course, he was going to point that out.

* * *

Severus smirked at the trio; no he didn't expect them too. It was a difficult maze, a seventh year maze that was used when dueling and training was practiced more profoundly when the school first open, "the maze was difficult, I was surprised you made it as far as you did." He commented casually to the group, "lessons are finished for today," he turned and made his way behind his desk, "tomorrow lessons will begin at nine sharp, don't be late," the trio balked at the abrupt dismissal. Severus didn't look up from his papers where he sat at his desk as they left.

* * *

They entered the Slytherin dormitories after dinner, their minds still reeling with the events of the afternoon.

"Wonder, why, Professor Snape, added so many books?" Hermione commented lifting a book from the shelf and flipping through it, it was titled, _Dragon Magic: Secrets of the FireBreathers, "_and why all the authors are Demons?"

"Demons?" Ron and Harry rose and eyebrow at each other, "and Hermoine," Harry added, "remember when we saw the cat thing for the first riddle, what was the Purple Star of Rekorian?"

Hermione smirked, "well, that cat thing, was a Cat Demon, and since it was a demon I figured it would only answer to Demon words, the Purple Star of Rekorian is the name for the female leader of the Demon Worlds. And it also means home or away from danger."

"You really read the whole DADA book last year didn't you?" Ron shook his head in amazement, "so are there real things as Demons? It's not just a myth?"

"Of course its not a myth, Demons are more powerful than Professor Dumbledore, Demons powers run on their emotion and each Demon is gifted with a special talent, the rarest is an Elemental Demon, they control the elements. According to Demon legend only 1 still exists and he is the supposed King of the Demons but he went into exile 20 years ago and hasn't been heard of by anyone. Elemental Demons are stronger than Professor Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort put together."

Harry's eyebrows rose, "so if we found this supposed King of the Demons, he could destroy Lord Voldemort?"

"He could, but would he?" Hermione said knowing where his thoughts were leading him, "and it's not like we could find him, he hasn't been heard of and he must have gone into exile for a reason."

A clearing of the throat broke off there conversation, "I would hate to interrupt such an _intelligent _conversation," a silky voice purred at them from the doorway, "but the Headmaster wishes your presences in his office before dinner," Professor Snape said with ease.

Hermione blushed lightly, for showing off how much she knew and how easily she could answer their questions.

"Follow me, please," Professor Snape said curtly turning to leave.

The trio shuffled after and Harry started their conversation again, "so Hermione, what else about Demons, who leads them now if the King is in exile?"

Ron just zoned them out as they continued to walk, he surprisingly knew the information. When Fred and George learned it in their fifth year he quizzed them on it to help them study.

"Well," she said hesitantly throwing a glance at the stiff back of their Potions Master in front of them, "a stewardess was placed on the throne in his stead, her name was Rekorian Delia Calth….Catri….can't remember her last name,"

"Catrithian Elistratoral," Professor Snape provided.

Hermione glanced at him, "that's it, Catrithian Elistratoral, thank you Professor," she turned back to Harry knowing she wasn't going to get a response, "she was placed on the thrown only to keep peace, she was a Dancing Demon, her powers could only be accessed through special dances, and she was very graceful and calm and is a very beautiful woman, I saw a picture in the book,"

Harry smiled at that, she learned _everything _from a book.

By that time they had reached the stone gargoyle.

Professor Snape walked forward, placed his hands, palms flat, on the cool stone and spoke quietly,

"By night and flame and shining rock

Open though thy hidden lock

Alberolingarn!"

For a moment nothing happened and then it slowly began to grind and turn till the hidden stair case was revealed.

"Dragon Magic Spell?" Hermione inquired lightly more to herself than to anyone, but Professor Snape answered.

"Yes, but a very simple one, you don't really have to have much magical talent to make it work." He knocked highly on the door and almost immediately it swung open.

"Aw…Severus, come in, come in," an annoyingly cheery voice invited them in.

"Professor Dumbledore, you know dragon magic?" Hermione asked without thinking.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised at all, "no, no, actually, that bit of magic Professor Snape taught me, he's the expert on Dragon Magic,"

Professor Snape amused and annoyed at the same time by the phrase, and Hermione just sat their looking thoughtful.

* * *

_Albus Dumbledore, you give to much information to these children, the girl is too smart she will grow suspicious, but Severus I am glad to see you still remember the Demon Leaders name….._the thought trailed off in the Demon's mind and he turned to stare at the large Cat Demon next to him, "so Ani, what do you think?"

"About what?" she responded opening one eye, "Severus Snape?"

"Of course, think he will come back to us?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because he is a stubborn fool, and he left for a good reason, though the name doesn't suit his character very well, Tal,"

Tal raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head his silver eye's dancing and flickering black every now and then.

**End Chapter 8**

**So tell me what ya think. I still need a beta if anyone is interested. That Dragon Magic spell is NOT mine; it belongs to the author, Patricia C. Wrede, who wrote the Enchanted Forest Chronicles. **

**Is anyone out their linking any of the information together, I got an email that was a pretty close guess to who Tal (the silver-haired demon) is and how he is related to Severus, but guesses I would like to hear, and criticism is welcome so are ideas for the story.**

**Chapter nine is ready but I am going to wait a few days let people read chapter eight and think about it first and maybe review if they are interested. hint, hint**

**Tata.**


	9. Meeting the Apprentices

**A/N This next chapter is short, but I really kind of liked it and didn't want to make it longer in case I ruin the way it was written. I will have another chapter up shortly, its lying around my room….somewhere….crammed into a folder so it will be up in the nest few days on second thought it may be longer than that, even now after bruising my back pretty bad (chasing my cat under the deck) I am having trouble sitting up strait to type so it may be longer than thought, before I get this next chapter up. **

**Oh and thanks toall of my reviewers on that last chapter. I had a whole paragraph thanking just one of my reviewers and then I got online today to upload this chapter and I found 2 more and I just want to let you know it gave me lots of warm and fuzzies, seriously I felt like I was high on happiness or something it was awesome so thank you, it really inspired me to write more and more for all you wonderful reviewers.**

_**Chapter Nine: The Meeting of Apprentices**_

The entered Dumbledore's office and in a blink of an eye, Severus disappeared into a room off to the side that was barely noticeable. Fawkes chirped, perturbed, and just managed to slip in before Severus enclosed himself in the room. Hearing the prominent cursing from the other side of the door, Fawkes was obviously not welcome.

Albus chuckled, "well you three, those chairs are meant for sitting, take a seat," he pointed the cushioned couches and high-back chairs, "how was your first lesson?"

"Well, after the initial chock of being locked into an unfamiliar room without warning from our professor, we did alright," Harry didn't have to say his 'most-hated professor' because that was a well-known secret.

Professor Dumbledore smiled, "of course, of course, but about your present living situation," he grew more serious, "I know you are not to terribly thrilled about it, but I,"

"Professor," Hermione interrupted gently, "its not so bad after all, there are _so _many books that would keep our interest for ages," a look of sheer excitement crossed her face and her eyes looked almost dream-like.

"Keep _your _interest, you mean," Harry smirked.

"Yeah, what about the rest of us who actually _have _lives?" Ron muttered and smiled teasingly.

Hermoine flushed, whether out of anger or embarrassment, it could be said.

Professor Dumbledore laughed good-naturedly, recognizing the ritual teasing between the trio, "its good to know those old books I gave to Severus aren't going to waste, well onto other things," he readjusted his glances on his nose, "I have been thinking deeply on this matter for quite a while now and I feel that just a few extra lessons with Professor Snape will not train you and make you ready like you need to be, so I would like you to take into _deep _consideration or becoming….Professor Snape's apprentices ," he raised his hand to stop the protests that he knew would come, "I would like you to think about this, really _think _about this. Put aside your hate for Professor Snape and use your _heads. _He is one of our strongest fighters and to learn from him how to defend yourself would be the best so before you deny the offer really think, please, this is coming from some one who really wants to win this war."

He sat there then in silence, a deep thinking silence as he stared at the trio in front of him. Harry and Ron looked angry at even the idea; Hermione on the other hand, though it didn't surprise him, looked thrilled and almost honored.

Then he smiled, "well, I am sure you are all hungry after today's experiences so let's go down to dinner, shall we?"

* * *

A smile of annoyance spread on Severus' lips as he listened at the door, Fawkes perching, perfectly relaxed on his should, squawked. Severus through him a backwards glance, "what?" he glared, almost playfully at the Gryffindor colored bird who's head was tilted and an expression its face that could be read as amusement.

He didn't mean to listen at the door, but after charming and locking the doors and putting up wards with Dragon Spells he had nothing to do. After the spells where in place he sat down and in the silence that was once consumed by the hum of magic, he could here the voices coming through.

Dumbledore had already spoken to him about having the three stooges as his apprentices. And much to Dumbledore's surprise he agreed…without an argument.

_It was a weak moment, _his sinister side argued, but his mind knew the real reason.

Dumbledore didn't trust him, it was plain and simple. Sure, he insisted to others that he did, but deep in the back of his mind there was a suspicion almost a discrimination against him. True, Severus was heard when he realized the truth, but after a while he got over it. He wasn't entirely surprised, after all everyone he knew had a suspicion against him, of course, for a good reason, even with their clamed trust in him. Everyone except one person, but she didn't matter, she has been dead for 15 years.

Severus knew sooner or later the distrust would cause something to happen and they would cast him out just like everyone else does.

He knew, to keep what little trust Dumbledore still had in him solid he would have to do what he was told, even if it meant being stuck with the Boy-Who-Is-_STILL_-Alive.

**End Chapter Nine**

**Yeah, yeah I know its short, but, has anyone pieced anything together yet. I got some very close guesses from some reviews. Oh someone asked me about how many chapters, to tell ya honestly I have no idea. I just go along at whatever rate, no set chapters because in writing sometimes something just pops up and fits in which will make the story longer or shorter so yeah.**

**Update as soon as back is up to sitting like this for typing it.**

**Oh and did ya notice, I actually went a chapter without seeing or hearing from the Demon. double gasp**


	10. The MostHated Hero

I was reading through some of my old reviews (yeah I do that sometimes) and I found one from one reviewer: **Lillith11: you said that you had a website for writers about common mistakes and the like. I was wondering if you still had that website name and if you did, could you send it to me? I would really appreciate it and I am sure some grammar/spelling sticklers out their reading this story would appreciate it too. Thanks in advance. Ani**

Still looking for a beta if anyone out there is interested, just drop me a note or something.

Don't be afraid to leave comments, anything down to the smallest period. Also I like suggestions and guesses, it makes me feel that people really like the story so don't be shy and let out all your feelings about this story.

Now ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

**_Chapter Ten: The Most-Hated Hero_**

Harry sighed, "I don't know 'Mione," Harry said softly, lest the teachers overheard, "it just seems so weird," the three students were aloud to sit at a different table from the teachers so they could talk more freely.

"Harry….Ron" she looked at each of them in turn, "think about it, Severus Snape is one of the _strongest _members of the Order, in a duel (not just with magic) I am sure he would give even Dumbledore a run for his money, just think about it, with that kind of training, Harry, you could surprise Voldemort….Fawkes?" she looked up at the windows where the owls usually swoop in. Fawkes soared through and lands on the table next to Dumbledore, with a piece of parchment in one talon, he handed it to Dumbledore and after a polite 'thank you' flew off again.

Dumbledore read the short note and then it burst into flame and disappeared ashes and all. The Headmaster looked solemn, as if bad news had reached his ears; he gave the teachers a knowing look and in a gentle voice informed them about what the letter said. After a brief nod from Professor McGonagall, she stood and walked over to the trio as the rest of the Professors (who were all order members, conveniently) filed out of the room.

"You three," McGonagall looked at them with almost fear in her eyes as if whatever the letter said caused her to worry, "you will not be attending lessons with Professor Snape, please go down to your rooms and gather your necessities that you will need for the next few days, Professor Dumbledore has called an Order Meeting at 12 Grimmwauld Place."

The trio exchanged looks, "Is Professor Snape attending the meeting?" Hermoine asked, surprising them all.

McGonagall covered up whatever shock she felt and said simple and curtly, "I do not know, so please move along and gather your things,"

Harry stared at Hermione as they walked out of the hall until she met him with a questioning look, "Hermione…why do you care?"

**

* * *

"I am very disappointed in you, Severus….._Crucio," _the black robed figure didn't flinch and didn't scream, and just stood there enduring the pain without a flicker of emotion in coal black orbs.**"I am very disappointed in you, Severus…..the black robed figure didn't flinch and didn't scream, and just stood there enduring the pain without a flicker of emotion in coal black orbs. 

"I expected that potion today, ready….._Crucio," _this time he dropped unsteadily to his knees, to many Crucatius curses for too long caught up to him and he stayed on his knees trembling slightly, but still not screaming.

"Damn it, Severus," Lucius said from the corner, watching the torture, "why don't you scream?_ Crucio," _Lucius never succeeded in befriending the quiet dark-haired Slytherin in school, despite the assumption of others. Severus was too busy with his nose stuck in a book, running around with his non-Slytherin friends.

Lord Voldemort smiled fondly, or as fondly as could be read on the red-eyed dark lord's face. He then turned a venomous stare to the unmoving, silent Death Eater, bowing at his feet. With one last Crucatius curse he allowed the follower to stand, "you have disobeyed me Severus, I expect the potion next week in my hand at this exact time and no later and no more excuses, you are dismissed."

Severus bowed awkwardly -due to broken ribs from Lucius and Crucio aftershocks- out of the room, hiding the glare from his eyes.

After leaving the room he managed to disapparate back to the gates of Hogwarts and stagger through them before collapsing to his knees on the road. Rain poured down and washed the blood away from a gash on his left temple.

"'Ey, 'o's out there?" Severus didn't make any attempt to stand and who ever the stranger was could see that, "'ey, are ya 'urt?" the gruff voice sounded concerned as it got closer to the robed figure, "ya need 'elp?"

**

* * *

Hagrid stared from his cabin out into the rain and sighed. The letter from Dumbledore stated that Professor Snape was coming in from somewhere, he wasn't sure where, Dumbledore didn't say. He knew that if the Headmaster wanted him to lookout for Professor Snape than where ever he was coming from wasn't a good place. He knew that Professor Snape was a spy, but the idea of him sneaking to and from meetings to cover something up was ridiculous, sure he had to make the sure the students didn't know, but it was summer vacation everyone that was in the school knew he was a spy so why hide the fact he was going to the meeting?**

_Maybe he's ashamed, _a good explanation but unlikely, Professor Snape knew what he was doing and he wasn't the type to be ashamed of what he did, even if it was wrong and if he was ashamed he wasn't going to show it.

Hagrid couldn't think of another logical explanation so he pushed the subject from his mind.

The rain was turning from a light drizzle to a down pour to a point where he could barely see out the window, three feet in front of him. Sighing again he gathered up his crossbow and arrows and pulled on his cloak and trudged out into the rain. He had a job to watch out for Professor Snape and he was going to do his job even if it meant walking through a downright drenching.

He got to the gate and found it opened and a feeling of dread washed over him, had he missed Professor Snape?

He knew if he jogged, he could catch up to him if he followed the road, but on the other hand it could be a trick someone trying to get him to jog right into danger, but Professor Snape wouldn't leave the gate open so carelessly…right? Unless he was hurt, so than he would be helping the poor chap, but on the other hand, even if Professor Snape was hurt he would have to be hurt pretty bad to forget something as important as closing and relocking the gate. His concern for the Professor got the better of him and he began jogging down the road.

True, he didn't really like the Potions Master, he knew that the Potions Master didn't really like him, but he was still a Professor at Hogwarts and Professor Dumbledore told him to watch for him so that is what he had to do.

He didn't jog very far before he saw a figure in the distance; he was standing, what looked very unsteadily, dressed in all black robes. Hagrid first thought was of Professor Snape, but he than thought all death eaters where black robes.

The figure collapsed to his knees, a train of what looked like some sort of red liquid trailing down the side of his face, "'Ey, 'o's out there?" he called, but the figure made no attempt to turn or stand to face him, "are ya 'urt?" he the liquid was getting to look more and more like blood as he slowly stepped forward. Cautiously he lowered his crossbow, "ya need 'elp?" by that time he had reached the figure and lowered his voice to a concerned whisper, very gently he touched the man's shoulder and his response made Hagrid start. The man tensed up and flinched away, but the sudden movement proved too much and he collapsed unsteadily to his side. At that time he got a good look at his face, "Professor Snape?" he gasped, immediately he scooped up the unnaturally light professor and began jogging towards the castle. He was hurt; a gash on his face, one wrist looked unnaturally bent and a thin strip of red across his chest.

Hagrid wasn't oblivious to what the dark lord was capable of, so he knew that the scratches and possible broken bones was only the beginning. Who knew what kind of torture the most-hated hero endured.

**

* * *

Professor Dumbledore sighed as the students looked at him eagerly; Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Gina, all stared at him, like begging puppies.**

"Please, Professor, we only want to listen, we won't be a nuisance," Hermione begged hands clasped in front of her.

Professor Dumbledore gave them all a thoughtful stare, they couldn't be too much trouble and they couldn't really tell anyone, "I say yes….but," he froze all incoming thank yous, "Mr. and Ms. Weasley must ask Mrs. Weasley for permission for _all _of you," their faces fell considerably but they marched over to Mrs. Weasley and begged, and after receiving a final yes made their way joyously towards the very end of the table.

Dumbledore smiled lightly, knowing the four really only wanted to know what was going on, he should of course had said yes right away. They all deserved to here this, especially Harry, he was strong and he was the one who had to destroy Voldemort.

Just at that moment Fawkes appeared in a burst of flames next to him and dropped a letter in his hand. Dumbledore recognized Hagrid's messy scrawl instantly:

**Professor Dumbledore-**

**Ya told me to look out fer professor snape, sir and I did honestly. I found him and he was hurt real bad so I took him to the infirmary and Madam Promfrey is fixin' 'im up. I don't think he'll be able to 'tend that meetin of yours.**

**Hagrid**

Dumbledore closed his eyes, he knew sending that boy into danger without that potion was the worst thing he could do, but the Order didn't want to give him that deadly of a potion, they didn't think twice about the danger they were putting Severus in and if they did know, and then they didn't care.

But then again, _he _did send him into danger, he knew, did that mean he didn't care? Dumbledore shook his head slowly, he cared, but not about Severus, only about his mission. If they lost Severus than they had a serious problem, and a major blow to their mission to save innocents from Lord Voldemort, but wasn't Severus an innocent. If they were saving innocents, than why send an innocent into the heart of the fire. Dumbledore shook his head again.

"Albus?" Molly said gently. He started with a soft 'hm' and looked at the expecting faces of the order, except one was missing. If anyone noticed Severus's absence they didn't say anything.

"Yes, yes, the meeting," Mrs. Weasley took her seat as he pulled up his chair at the head of the table.

"Well, I received a letter during Dinner saying that Severus had to rush of too a meeting, a few minutes ago Fawkes delivered a letter from Hagrid, stating that Severus made it back to the castle but he was in bad shape and was taken to the infirmary."

Quiet murmurs began and as he waited for the room to silent he noticed the almost concerned look into the Golden Trio's eyes.

After the talking quieted Albus began speaking again: "he should be fine but I think it would be unwise on Severus's part to go back to Lord Voldemort without what was asked of him,"

"But we can't give him the potion," Moody spoke up, "so the Death Eater took a few blows, its not going to kill him if we send him back without the potion."

"It just might," Remus spoke up, "if Voldemort hurt him now and gave him another deadline and he goes back again without the potion, he will likely be tortured to death."

"We can not allow Voldemort to have that potion, if we have to stop that by having one life lost than so be it," silence followed that statement as realization sunk in with Moody's words.

"I won't allow you to send Severus back," Mrs. Weasley said confident in her own voice, "we can't condemn him to death,"

"Then we condemn 100's of others to death," Moody snapped standing, "by giving him that potion."

Instantly the rest of the table stood in an argument, "don't trust the Death Eater," Moody's voice was clearly heard.

"Excuse me?" Hermoine had stood also, much the Harry, Ron, and Ginny's surprise, "EXCUSE ME?" she tried again but to no avail. After an annoyed looked she pulled out her wand and whispered, "_Sonorus…_EXCUSE ME?"

The crowd was silenced as they turned to stare at her, "_Quietus…_if I understand the argument, we can't send Professor Snape back to the Dark Lord without this potion, and we can't send Professor Snape back to the Dark Lord _with _the potion, so can't we think of a substitute and send him with a different potion."

Moody growled: "Silences, girl, we don't need your silly ideas in this conversation,"

"Now wait a moment, Mad-Eye," Dumbledore said softly staring at Hermione with a smile on his face, "I actually think that is a very good idea, we could easily talk to Professor Snape and se what he can do to lesson the effects of the potion," he turned to look at the Order, "everyone please take your seats," the bemused crowd found their seats silently, embarrassed at their behavior.

"I still think it's a silly idea," Moody said.

"If I didn't know better," Mrs. Weasley said glaring at the man, "than I would say you _want _to see, Severus tortured to death,"

Moody crossed his arms and glared back, "and why not, once this war is over that would be his fate anyway."

"This is not the time for this argument, Mad-Eye," Dumbledore said, "let us focus on the task at hand not the task that has to befall us,"

**

* * *

At around midnight, the meeting was still going strong, Mrs. Weasley, ushered the barely awake children stairs, convincing them that they weren't going to miss much.**

It seemed over the summer more of the house was cleared because Harry and Ron each got one room and Hermione and Ginny got one room. After they were sure Mrs. Weasley was downstairs and Ginny was asleep Hermoine snuck into the boys' room.

"That was odd wasn't it?" Ron said, "Fancy, Moody, wanting to see Snape dead,"

"Fancy Hermione standing up to Moody and standing UP for Snape," Harry giggled.

Hermoine fumed at the two, "I don't know if you realize, but thanks to _Professor _Snape, there are children out there that still have places to sleep and still have families and are still alive for that matter! And in case you two also didn't realize its thanks to Professor Snape that the order still exists, that Hogwarts still exists, he is the one who has been given us all the heads up about attacks and plans, he is the one who is risking his life every time he puts on his mask on both sides. If he is caught by the ministry, who will stand up for him? The Order? Some one has too, and if I must when it comes down to it than I will, now as for your two, you should be thankful that Professor Snape has saved your sorry hides every year since we came here," she was standing by that point, "_he _was the one who told Dumbledore that the three of us were in trouble, _he _was the one who has been protecting us and saving us form the shadows in all those dangerous situations, so be thankful for once and quit acting like a pair of unforgiving 2nd graders, carrying a childish grudge," with that she stalked out of the room and slammed the door noisily behind her.

**End Chapter Ten**

**Well sorry for the rant at the end from Hermione couldn't help myself, oh and I was having trouble writing Hagrid, I couldn't remember exactly how he talked so I kind of winged. I wanted to make Moody seem like a real bastard pardon my language in this chapter. I actually just wanted to see someone really hate Severus down to the core and have someone rush to his defense. And I really do think Hermoine likes Professor Snape, she respects him and sees more than the others do when it comes to him saving people.**


	11. King of the Black Unicorns

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, though I wish I did, and I have no money to by it. So this is just a small rambling of my imagination.**

**Author Note: Hello, it's been awhile I know, don't shoot me. I read the sixth book (and yes I cried if anyone else out there did, sobbed it a better word) and I have my theories but I am not going to get into. I have decided to continue this story, but only if someone wants me too. Even if one person wants me too I will. But this will not link into the sixth book AT ALL…nothing in this story will have anything to do with the sixth book. So that is why this chapter is so short. I just wanted to put this message out there and see if anyone is actually still reading this….now on with the chapter, even if it is short.**

**_Chapter 11: King of the Black Unicorns_**

After three days of the meeting they all returned to the Castle. Hermione was no longer on speaking terms with Ron and Harry and when asked about it by the adults she just shrugged it off.

Ginny remained at 12 Grimmwauld Place along with the rest of the Weasley family except Ron. Hermione brushed past Ron and Harry briskly as she marched down to the dungeons to return to her Slytherin room. She reached the snake statue a few minutes before the others and was settled in before they even got in the door.

"Hermione," Harry said sitting down on the opposite end of the couch where she had seated herself, a book propped open on her knees.

"Humph," she stood and stalked over to the table and sat herself down, slamming the book on the table with an annoyed glare at Harry.

"'Mione, we said we were sorry," Ron pleaded.

"But did you mean it?" She retorted harshly and buried her nose in the book and made a point not to even glance there way.

With a soft humming sound the Snake door swung open and the figure that was standing there surprised them, it was Professor Snape, not looking at all like he was ever hurt, "follow me," he said simply and turned to walk away.

The three of them followed.

"Professor Snape, where are we going?" Hermione finally asked after they exited the castle.

"To talk to Hagrid," they all balked, he never said his name before that they could remember. As a matter of fact he has been acting strange sense they got there. Almost…._nicer... _and they he hadn't insulted them yet in the past week. It was all very odd, Harry thought.

The three reached the hut and with a swift briskness that shouldn't have been possible for a man who had just been released from the Hospital Wing, Professor Snape knocked on the door.

The door swung open almost immediately and they were greeted by barking.

Fang rushed past Hagrid and sat in front of Snape and shoved his muzzle under his hand. Snape's response surprised them all; he scratched the dog under the chin casually as if it was the most natural thing to do.

"Ah….Professor Snape, nice to see you out and about," Snape only response was a glare.

"Hagrid," was his curt response, "they are ready I presume?"

Hagrid hesitated, "oh ya, I told 'him, ye would be comin' up for o visit, he was mighty 'cited to here that,"

"Fine," he said stiffly, "you three," he turned to glare at the trio, "we are entering the Forbidden Forest and I don't want you prancing around like a bunch of dimwits that you are,"

_Welcome back Professor, _Harry thought sourly.

He led them into the Forest with an ease that could be read as he knew exactly where he was going and had traveled the same path to many times. They walked for about an hour, Harry and Ron huddling together and jumping at every sound and creak in the shadows. The sun was setting and the forest was thick and dense and the path was overrun and often almost impassible.

They reached a small clearing with a pond at the far end that glistened with silvery abnormal looking water.

"Professor…" Hermione said softly almost looking panicked, "is this…..what…..are those…..?"

Snape looked back at her, with an almost grin, "they are, and that is, the home of the Black Unicorns…."

Ron's jaw dropped, and Harry just looked confused, "Black….what?"

"Black Unicorns," Hermione said breathlessly, "those are Unicorn Demons, more powerful than regular Unicorns, so powerful if there blood is touched after an hour of being hit by a Killing Curse it will revive you,"

"But isn't it like….impure….or whatever to drink Unicorn Blood?"

"To drink a White Unicorns blood," Snape said, "Black Unicorns regularly give up some of there blood to trustworthy humans, it won't kill them like it would a White Unicorn…..stay here for a moment,"

He walked forward until he was in the center of the clearing, his back facing away from the pond.

He dropped to one knee in a formal bow, "I request the permission to speak with His Majesty," he said in a clear crisp voice, "We are humans of the Castle and come harmless and defenseless,"

Two magnificent looking creatures trotted into the field. They were both glossy black with black mains that sparkled blue in the sunlight, their horns were each a different color, one was red like blood the other blue like the water of the mystical pond that lay in the clearing. One, the blue-horned one, walked forward and in response Snape put his head down so he was looking at the ground.

The Black Unicorn gently nuzzled the back of his neck, "Arise, friend," a soothing voice said. It was hard to tell where it was coming from but the trio had a distinct feeling that it was coming from the amazing animal in front of them.

Severus stood and nodded his head in a polite friend, "Shall my request be granted, old friend?"

The Unicorn nickered, "it shall," the animal spun and let out a low whinny as Snape got to his feet.

Instantly a larger beast came out of the woods. Its size was mighty, its color a raven black and its demeanor proud. Every step it took left a tremor in the earth beneath their feet. The large horn was sharp as steel, the color of early morning mist.

"How fairs thee, Hoof-Brother?" the Unicorn said circling Snape.

"I fair well, and all goes well with you, milord Radicor?" Snape said bowing again slightly.

"No need for such, formalities, all fares well with me, please invite your…..friends….to join us,"

The trio froze and slowly stepped forward out of the woods and bowed.

Slowly as they straightened up the king circled them, sniffing and blowing and nudging them occasionally.

Harry watched Snape smirking over the King's withers. He had an odd suspicion that Snape and the King had a good relationship. The fact that Snape had friends almost made Harry smile.

Radicor froze when he came to Hermione who was practically paralyzed with fear, "the Wind blows strong with this one…with all of them,"

"I know, but I do not which to introduce them, as of now, dangerous times ahead, Radicor, dangerous indeed."

"Aiy," he said walking away, "what brings you here, Severus, it has been long since your last right?"

"I wish to teach them," Snape said nodding to the ever-so confused trio, "they must learn if the needs arise for them to make a quick escape in later times."

Radicor nodded and turned and nickered.

3 Black Unicorns trotted into the field, "come here you three, this is Rayford, Vioree, and Darrow." Each one looked exactly the same except Rayford had an orange horn, Vioree a pink and Darrow a yellow,"

The trio walked up to them tentively and they greeted each other.

"Come along,"

"What exactly are you teaching us, Professor,"

Snape smirked, "how to fly,"

"FLY?"

**End Chapter 11**

**I am very disappointed in that chapter, but whatever I just needed to write something before I lost my trail of thought for this story. Update if anyone still wants me too.**


	12. Flying

**Author Notes: Sorry it took so long, my muse ran away, and I sort of have this new obsession with Law and Order: CI and SVU so I am trying to balance out my obsessions. I will try to keep updating regularly, I just got back on my Harry Potter obsession when I saw an advertisement for Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (I am totally going to the midnight show) so I am a bit more obsessed again. Thanks to the reviewers who have stuck by, this story is no where close to being over. So thanks and…one with the story.**

**Title: The Grace of a Demon**

**Chapter 12 Flying**

"Flying…."

"Of course, even smallest, ill-educated child could learn, so it might be a bit difficult for you," Snape said, "ready?" that was directed towards the Unicorns.

"Whenever you are, mount up,"

"Come on you three, mount up,"

"You mean…...on them?" That was Ron.

"Yes, Weasley"

"Flying on them," That was Harry.

"No, Potter, they are going to take us where we will be flying," Harry wasn't sure if that was sarcasm or not so he let it drop, "now. Mount up."

Hermione was already comfortably perched on top of the Unicorn that picked her. With ease and grace of someone who had done it many times, Snape leaped on top of the King and settled in comfortably.

"Just hold on, and don't bounce," The Unicorn that Ron was riding said after an uncomfortable encounter with his foot in the Unicorn's face.

They flew for a couple of hours, over the darkness of the Forbidden Forest, through the chilly mist of future rain clouds. The trio wasn't sure what they were looking for, or if they were looking for anything.

"Harry?" That was Ron, "do you really think we can trust Professor Snape?" he shot a nervous look at their bushy-haired friend who was wisely keeping her mouth shut.

"I don't know Ron,"

"But where is he leading us?"

"I don't know,"

Just at the moment the scenery below shifted to flat lands, ahead in the middle of the fields was a canyon, a rive running deep at the bottom of the rocky blemish in the flatness of the field.

Snape directed them to the edge of the canyon, the unicorns landed and slowed to a walk, before the horses even stopped Severus slid off and walked to the edge of the canyon, "come here," he motioned to the edge.

Slowly they clambered off the unicorns stretching there stiff and sore muscles. Severus didn't even look stiff.

"So….what exactly is going on?" Harry said watching the group of unicorns take off in flight and disappear down the canyon to the river below.

"We're flying, Potter,"

"Flying in what way?"

"Have you ever heard of levitation?" He turned on his heels to look at them.

"Yes," Hermione said crouching next to him to tensely look over the side, "you have to find your balance and concentrate on lifting into the air, not a lot of people can do it. Is that what we are doing today?"

"Yes and No, this is a form of levitation called Calivlatation."

"Isn't that Demon magic?" Ron asked sounding disgusted, "we're going to learn demon stuff?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley, is that a problem?"

"No, but…."

"Good then I suggest you pay attention." Severus stood and shed himself of his outer robe so he stood in black pants and a long sleeve black shirt that was tight in the front and arms but in the back was long to his knees.

He walked to the very edge of the cliff and spread his arms concentrating on the ground, tittering on the sides, the balls of his feet his only support. Then without any other warning his stepped off. Hermione screamed and Harry and Ron rushed to the side.

He was falling in an eagle spread, when he was about half way down the wind seem to catch him because he halted. One leg was straight the other was half bent.

The three watched as he came about a quarter of the way up followed by the female Unicorn that had carried Hermione. They flew around each other, almost like they were playing a game.

After a few minutes the duo flew back up, Severus looking slightly wind burned. He land crossed legged on the end. The three of them stared at him opened mouthed, "that was bloody brilliant,"

"Why thank you Mr. Weasley, now would you like to try, all you have to do is believe that you can do it. For example, Mr. Potter, how do you know brooms can fly?" he turned his fire gaze to him.

Harry looked confused, "they are spelled,"

"Spelled?"

"Yes…at least I think…."

"You are half correct, they aren't magically spelled but it's a mental ability of the rider. He stood and began to pace back and forth, something that learned he did when he was explaining something complicated, "Longbottom for example, in his first year, he didn't believe he could fly, he knew he was going to loose control of the broom, so he did. You, Mr. Potter, knew you could fly and you did,"

Harry stood and walked to the edge and with out looking at Snape asked, "So it's like, I'm spelling the broom by believing I can do that?" Snape nodded, "but how does that help me flying without a broom. It's like spelling me by believing I can do it,"

"Exactly, Potter,"

Harry didn't respond, he stared at the river that seemed miles below him, "well, here goes," and he jumped.

Harry was flying, _I can fly, I can fly, I can fly, _repeating in his head. But as the river got closer and closer, realization dawned him, he wasn't flying…..he was falling.

**End of Chapter 12**

**Nice wasn't it? I was trying not to make it to fantasy but I couldn't help this chapter. I have some really good ideas for later chapters, but I need to know if anyone is still reading this? If not then I'm not going to continue. So review if you can and let me know or send me an email or something.**

**My email is K thanks.**


	13. Ending Up On The Rocks

**Thanks to Nilyaviewen Greenleaf who had graciously offered to bata for me. So this chapter should be loads better thanks to her. I actually have Chap 14, but I am going to wait till tomorrow to put it up. By the way, anyone else see the 4th movie yet? **

**Chapter 13**

**Ending Up on the Rocks**

Harry was flying, _I can fly, I can fly, I can fly, _repeating in his head. But as the river got closer and closer, realization dawned on him, he wasn't flying…..he was falling.

"HARRY!" Hermione screeched, "Professor! You have to catch him!"

Severus didn't flinch at her harsh tone just merely rolled his eyes, "Sit down Ms. Granger," she did.

"You bastard! Are you trying to kill him?" Ron screamed, "if you don't save him…then….then…"

"Then what?"

"I will!"

"Here I come, Harry!" Ron screamed and jumped after him. Severus rolled his eyes. _Typical heroic Gryffindor…thank god the unicorns are down there…_

"Did our plan work?" Severus asked the Unicorn that had flown with him.

"No, but here they come now," and come they did. Harry and Ron were perched on top of the King of Unicorns, both deathly pale; they looked terribly sick.

Hermione rushed over to help the two of them down, "You're crazy, Severus," the King said.

"So I have been told," he turned to the duo, "it didn't work, did it?"

Harry and Ron were stewing, "Are you trying to get us killed!"

"No." he said innocently, "I'm trying to get you to learn. So try again, Potter."

"What! You honestly expect me to jump off that cliff….AGAIN?"

"Yes, I do, and if you don't I shall report you to the Headmaster. I am sure you don't want that, Potter, so try again," his black eyes glistened.

"I would like to try," Hermione said, shocking them all. Even Severus looked amused by the notion. _Gryffindors…why Gryffindors?_

"Go ahead," Severus crossed his arms and rocked back on his heels.

The King took off and plummeted to the bottom of the canyon. Obviously, he was trying to keep them safe. He had someone to catch them if they failed…which he knew they would.

Hermione took a deep breath and teetered on the edge of the cliff, arms spread. The same stance as Severus was before. Slowly she fell.

The wind whipped her hair around, her robes falling behind her (luckily she had worn pants that day instead of a skirt) _I can do this…..I can do this. _Hermione closed her eyes and she seemed to stop. Her breath caught in her throat. She was floating….no, she was flying! Slowly she opened her eyes and she let out a whoop at the sight, punching the air, and then regretting it as she fell another foot.

Below her was the winding river, snaking in and out of the canyon walls. They were monstrous; the canyon must be as deep as Hogwarts was tall. She laughed and look up, she could make out Harry and Ron standing at the edge cheering, but Professor Snape was no where to be seen.

"I dare say Ms. Granger; I am not surprised you managed it on the first try." Hermione spun around, there floating a few feet behind her, sitting cross-legged, arms crossed comfortably over his chest, was Professor Snape.

"Professor?" she said, she instantly began spinning her arms wildly in circles trying to steady herself from spinning completely in circles, "can you please tell me how you do that?"

"Do what?" he inquired a sneaky smirk gracing his lips. She tried bending her legs like him and sit cross-legged like him but only succeeded in toppling herself over so she was hanging upside down.

She glared half-heartedly at him, "sit up-right," she tried lamely.

He smirked again, then stood and began walking around in a large circle as if there was something solid really below him.

"Alright I want you to concentrate, close your eyes and imagine something solid below you."

She closed her eyes and imagined and slowly she felt herself straightening until she was sitting upright.

"Now stand up," she kept her eyes closed and slowly stood her arms spread out as if she was walking a tight rope.

"Relax, Ms. Granger," he said. She nearly jumped out of her skin when he felt his hands lower her arms to her sides. Severus Snape was not the type to help some one like this. He was actually helping a student. It was weird, "now open your eyes and look down."

She did and gasped, they had steadily been lowering, just below her were the river, churning and bubbling. It's current strong, ripping across the shore.

"Hey Hermione you did it!" the scream startled her and she lost her balance, she grabbed Severus' arm and felt him tense, but none the less, grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the water. The two of them landed in a heap on the shore. He was up in a second, and she couldn't help but sigh instantly.

He seemed to open up a little when it was just the two of them, but as soon as she had come in contact with his arm his walls slammed down again.

Slowly she rose to her feet and let out a groan. They had landed hard on the shore….the ROCKY shore. Her left arm…the one she happened to land on, hurt….a lot.

"Let me see," he said shortly, crouching next to her. He pulled out his wand and muttered something under his breath. A blue light erupted around her wrist and the pain instantly disappeared, "It's broken. You will have to see Madam Promfrey,"

The group of Unicorns trotted over to them, "Ms. Granger," the female Unicorn said, "my name is Vioree, come I will fly you back to your stone house." Vioree, the same horse Hermione had ridden before dropped to her knees so Hermione could clamber on top, "Are you French, Vioree?" Hermione asked politely, she didn't notice before, but the Unicorn had a French accent.

"Yes," and they took off.

Severus watched the two fly up and sighed deeply, that was close.

"Come along, Severus, hop on," Severus glared at the King Unicorn but did slide on top of the Unicorn and they flew off. This was going to be a long summer.

**End Chapter 13**

**TBC**

**I've heard some different comments from a group of different reviewers. One person suggested a Snape/Hermione romance, I am sorry to that reviewer but that is something, I, as a writer, can't do. I can't write good romance for crap. For those who were interested in the romance there might be a nice friendship in the future.**


	14. To Dumbledore's Office We Go

**A/N: This chapter isn't one of my favorites, but things should be getting interesting next chapters. Oh and as a warning, this is going to be a long story. The plot is still building, but don't worry, it won't be crazy, crazy long, but long…if that made any sense. Anyway, on with the story, it is a bit longer this time. **

**Chapter 14**

**To Dumbledore's Office We Go**

Hermione watched Snape carefully on the ride back to Hogwarts. He was hurt, she was blind. He was in bad shape when he came back from the meeting with Voldemort, so how he was riding, flying, and throwing himself onto a rocky shore to save her without showing a sign of pain was beyond her.

"Sorry I startled you, 'Mione,"

"It's alright," she said without thinking. It was Ron's fault that she had a broken wrist, but right now she didn't care. Professor Snape didn't look good. He had his right arm wrapped around his stomach, his ribs more like. The other was holding on tightly to the mane of the King, knuckles white as if he was afraid he would fall off.

"Hermione, what are you looking at?"

Hermione started at Harry's voice, "Nothing….its just...Professor Snape doesn't look to good…." She trailed off, Professor Snape wasn't on the Unicorn anymore…

"Oh my God…." She began looking around desperately below her. They were above the clouds; if he fell he would be down by now.

All of sudden all her worries ceased King Radicor dove down at the same time as a black blur sped upwards. They passed each other and Radicor let out a whinny. The black blur in question was Professor Snape.

"SEVERUS SNAPE! I DON'T CARE HOW POWERFUL YOU ARE! I WILL NOT TOLERATE PLAYING THIS CHILDISH GAME!" Snape froze cross-legged in front of the King, extended his hand as if to pat his nose but instead a stream of water emitted from thin air and hit the King directly in the face.

The trio's mouth dropped, Severus Snape was actually….PLAYING? The Unicorns that they were riding began snickering, but kept flying steadily.

The whole fly home they amused themselves by watching Snape wandlessly dump buckets after buckets of water on top of Radicor. By the time they reached the clearing, Snape had a triumphant look and Radicor was drenched.

Shaking out his main, he turned a fiery gaze to the smirking Snape, "I swear, don't you expect any more favors from me for the next couple of weeks," he and the rest of the Unicorns trotted off, Radicor mumbling something along the lines of 'little brat don't know what he has in for him…'

Severus shook his head, and looked to the trio, his normal cold demeanor back in place, "Come along, the Headmaster wished to speak with us when we were through,"

* * *

The trio teased and laughed and joked the whole way back to Hogwarts, when they reached Dumbledore's office they tried straight faces but only succeeded in bursting in to fits of laughter.

Inside the office, Dumbledore eyes were twinkling and Snape's mood had taken a turn for the worst.

"So how did it go Severus?"

"As I expected," he answered shortly. To Hermione, Dumbledore just rubbed Snape the wrong way and put him in a foul mood, "may I take my leave, _sir?"_

"Of course, Severus,"

When he was gone, he turned to the smiling trio, "Sit, please, how was it exactly?"

"It was brilliant," Harry was the first to speak, and from the shocked look on Dumbledore's face, this was not what he was expecting.

"I am surprised that you, of all people, think so, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said laughing.

"I was _flying, _Professor, I was actually _flying, _but I am supposed to go to Madam Promfrey," Hermione told her story to Dumbledore, leaving out of her thoughts on Professor Snape.

"You can after this, unless it pains you,"

"No sir,"

"Well then, on to other matters. I wanted to know if you have thought on the matter we spoke of earlier," the response was blank looks, "becoming Professor Snape's apprentices,"

Silence ensued. Honestly, none of them had really thought of it, with the meeting and the flying lesson today, but Hermione had already made up her mind, "I agree, sir,"

Hermione and Dumbledore looked to Harry and Ron who in turn exchanged uncertain glances. They were not in the mood to take a yelling at from Hermione.

"We'll do it,"

"Well," Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, "everything is settled then. Ms. Granger, I shall lead you to the infirmary."

* * *

Dumbledore and Hermione walked slowly towards the Infirmary, "Ms. Granger I very proud of you for being so willing to learn from Professor Snape,"

Hermione blushed, "I am worried about him sir," she confessed softly, if anyone could help him, he could.

"Why is that Ms. Granger?"

"Well…." She sighed it was hard to explain, "Before I answer you, can I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but you may ask another,"

She smiled, "How long has professor Snape been a spy?"

Dumbledore's smile faded, "Since he was 19," he said softly, "I can not tell you more, for I do not know more than that,"

She looked down at her shoes, 19 was so young, "At the Order meeting, no one seemed to care that he was hurt, Moody acted as if he wanted him tortured, does anyone actually trust him, sir?"

"Very few, Ms. Granger. Severus likes to believe than no one does, but I trust him. Mrs. Weasley and Remus, they trust him with their lives."

"I don't like to see him getting hurt every time he goes back to Voldemort; he doesn't deserve that, no matter what he did in the past,"

"Well said, Ms. Granger….ah…it looks like we're here," Dumbledore opened the door and almost laughed at the sight.  
"I don't need to be 'checked up on', Madam," Severus hissed fighting his way out of her grip.

"You had 6 broken ribs so, yes, you do,"

Hermione cringed; she could only imagine where those injuries came from.

"Professor Dumbledore," Madam Promfrey balked.

Severus took that advantage and slipped away out of her grasp and out the door.

"Forgive me, Poppy," he apologized, leading Hermione in and to an empty bed where she sat down, happily, "How is he doing?" he asked Poppy softly, "I am worried about him, and I'm not the only one," he sent a look towards Hermione who in turn blushed.

Poppy smiled, "Better; I couldn't magically fix those ribs, they are healing alright though…what can I do for you Ms. Granger?"

Hermione lifted the wounded wrist, "Professor Snape said it was broken,"

"It is…here we are…._Breakiar Amendo," _the wrist snapped and it was perfect, "there you are,"

"Thank you, Madam Promfrey," and she bolted out the door, but not intending to leave the conversation entirely.

* * *

Crouching down outside the door she pressed her ear to the frame.

"His wounds are more serious than that, aren't they, Poppy?"

Madam Promfrey sighed, if it weren't for the door, Hermione would see a worried look that she got when she got a particularly nasty case, "He suffered a lot of torture of the Crucatius Curse. It's not his physical health I am worried about, but his mental health. Under that much torture….most people would have lost their minds."

"Don't worry, Poppy, Severus is strong, in body and in mind, we won't loose him,"

**End Chapter 14**

**TBC**


	15. Naught Was Told

**Authors Note: This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer "Howl" you have no idea how warm and tingly I feel inside when a wonderful reviewer like you sends me a nice long review telling me you like it. Thank you.**

**I saw HP 4 on Friday the 18th and then again on Sunday the 21st. I don't think I have ever laughed so hard at Snape. I won't say anything, but it was a great movie, and Snape was a great character. Even my Gryffindor, Potter-loving obsessive friend admitted (she never admits to anything) that he was totally awesome. So if you haven't seen it yet, see it.**

**Again thanks to my wonderful beta!**

**There is going to be an absence from now till Saturday due to Thanksgiving. **

**Chapter 15**

**Naught Was Told**

"Have you spoken to him, Tal?" The beautiful woman stared down at the bowing form coolly. No expression, naught, but the glimmer of interest in dark blue eyes.

"Forgive me, my lady, but I have not. I am waiting for the….opportune moment,"

The beautiful woman's features were obscured with annoyance, "you promised me, Tal, you swore you will have convinced him by the Dancing Moon, before I had to swear in my oath again,"

"I apologize, my lady, but he wishes not to return to the Four Lands, he ran from this place long ago, asking him to come back would be most….unwise," as he spoke, he straightened until he stood eye to eye to the beautiful, intimidating, woman.

"The Dancing Moon rises in 6 weeks, don't disappoint me again, Tal, I am counting on you,"

"Yes, Lady Catrithian Elistratoral, I will not fail you again," as he said this, silver eye's glistened; _no….he would not fail again…._

* * *

Severus took a calming breath; he really did not want to do this. He gently wrapped on the door…._I could put it off…._

"Severus!"

"Headmaster," Severus nodded and stepped inside the bright and merry office.

"Headmaster…." He repeated and trailed off, he took a deep breathe and sat down quickly, "I think Potter, Weasley, and Granger are wind elementals,"

The silence that followed the simply uttered phrase was deafening.

"You certainly get to the point," Dumbledore calmly took a sip of tea…._that old fool…., _"what do you suppose we do about this?"

"What can we do, Headmaster? We can not allow them to run around with untrained magic," he then related the events of what happened in the maze.

Dumbledore sighed, "They need training you say? Where can we find some one who can train them?"

"Are you suggesting Demons, Headmaster? You know ou….their kind; they do not allow humans on their world," he almost let it slip…._this is getting a little to close to home for my liking._

"We will do nothing for now, we can not let them be aware of such a burden at this given moment,"

"Headmaster, this would be the best time, the school is empty," _What the hell are you doing? Trying to get them to go to the Demon's world?_

"They are already undergoing training from you, adding another trainer for their other powers would be unwise,"

"Harry! Ron! I have to tell you…" Hermione stopped short, what was she doing? She was not going to gossip about everything she just heard like some ill conceiving blonde bimbo.

Taking a deep breath she walked into the common room. Harry and Ron were playing chess, their summer homework was scattered across the common room. The fire was merrily crackling.

"Harry, Ronald," she said, sitting down next to them. She then proceeded to explode about everything she had just found out, which to them didn't seem that important.

"Don't you see?" she snapped, "This just proves Snape's innocent," for that she got an eye roll, "He has been spying for Dumbledore since he was nineteen, he had 6 broken ribs that were so badly broken that couldn't be heeled by magic. At that was just from one meeting, he is getting physically beaten just to get us information," she sighed at their unconvinced looks, "you two are impossible."

"I believe it when I hear every detail of his life or see every detail of his life right before my eyes, then I MIGHT believe," Harry snapped as Ron knocked out his queen.

"Yeah, 'Mione why are you so keen on trusting him? Do you fancy him or something?" Ron smirked at him, but couldn't help but hide the jealous look in his eyes.

Hermione in turn blushed, "Ronald Weasley! How can you possibly think that? He's a teacher?"

"So was Gildoroy Lockhart,"

"And you and Ginny had a huge crush on him,"

Hermione humphed at him and stalked off to the couch and plopped down, "I see neither of you have finished your homework? You do remember school starts in two weeks,"

"Exactly, 'Mione, two weeks, we have a long time,"

Hermione shook her head, but only to look up as the door swooshed open. In stalked Professor Snape, not even acknowledging their presence except for acurt nod. He swooped over to one of the bookshelves, and without even hesitating pulled out 3 books and flew out again.

The silence that ensued was deafening, "Two more weeks and I have to go back up to the Gryffindor common room….no more of these wonderful books," Hermione sighed.

"You're joking right?"asked Ron.

* * *

I couldn't believe Hermione, she has some nerve. First of all, protecting Snape, it's not like he's some traitor trying to kill Harry or something, because he is. He is as close to Dumbledore as McGonagall is to Dumbledore. Then she goes and says she doesn't want to go back to the Gryffindor tower because she doesn't want to leave her…precious…books behind. She's got some nerve. 

On the other hand….she does look really pretty when she's mad…stop it, Ron, what am I thinking…..bloody hell, I think I'm going to the dogs. I'm loosing it. Some one check me into St. Mungo's before I really loose.

On second thought don't do that, with all my bloody lucky I would end up in the same bloody room with that bloody git Lockhart. Only that would happen to me.

Harry is trying to tell me that it is my turn, Harry Potter…..the boy-who-hates-the-title-the-boy-who-lived. He's a great mate really, way more wicked than Hermione….but than again; she helps me with my homework a lot more. I think she wears raspberry smelling perfume.

Ack…stop it you stupid git.

* * *

Hermione and Ron were practically glaring daggers at each other, but I could tell they weren't going to stay mad long. They could never do that. There would be an awkward apology tomorrow. I know it. 

What she said about Snape, really made me think. No I do not trust him, not at all, but when she said that he was beaten every time he goes to the Dark Lord's side…I don't even know what I think….now that's a scary thought.

* * *

Two weeks, to ruddy weeks and this is over. I can't wait, sure I'll have to train the brats, but at least they don't have to stay in MY dungeons. Damn you to hell, Dumbledore, with your 'this would wise' talk and your 'we all trust you, Severus, we just aren't going to tell you just to be on the safe side,' wisdom. Wisdom. My. Ass. 

But it's pointless to get upset, right?

They were in some sort of silent contest when I walked it, I didn't acknowledge it. Why bother?

**End Chapter 15**

**TBC**

**School starts soon for the Golden trio, woo-hoo! That's when it will get really interesting. I think I'm gonna throw some Neville in there too, but I have a question. Do any of you know who out of all the students' parents went to school at the same time as Severus and James? **

**I know none of the Weasley's did, but what about Frank or Alice Longbottom (I am keen about writing them in here somewhere) or any of the other parents.**

**Just drop a review if you know thanks.**


	16. Back To School

**There you go, a little longer I think.**

**Sorry it's a little late, my cats (there are three) decided to play with my floppy disk (it was on my dresser) and knocked it into their water bowl. My dad tried in vain to dry it, but now it won't register in my machine so I lost this chapter and then next three so my updating may slow even slower than it already is.**

**For those of you who read my MASH story "Ah…Those Good Ol' Days" and "The Man Behind the Smile" than you are in for the same fate. The next three chapters were on that disk. So I will update as fast as I can, but no guarantees. **

**Chapter 16**

**Back to School**

**Two Weeks Later**

Classes start tomorrow. They were moving back up to the Gryffindor tower today, needless to say, the next two weeks were interesting, but not nearly as entertaining as the weeks before. They were led back to the cliff with the unicorns every morning to fly. Hermione had mastered it perfectly, she often times would jump down with the unicorns and Snape. Harry could do it, but he didn't like it, he much preferred a solid broom underneath him. Ron on the other hand could do it, to a certain extent as long as he didn't look down or move his body in any way, shape, or form he was good. So his talent was more, standing suspended in the air out above a rapid river for hours with a horrified look.

………….

For Harry and Ron it felt great to be back in their old rooms in the Gryffindor tower, but the same couldn't be said for their once bushy-haired friend.

"Do you think Professor Snape would allow me to look at the books in Slytherin Common Room after the students arrive? Though that would be a bit odd considering I'm not a Slytherin," Hermione pondered, (Harry's assumption turned out to be wrong. It took Ron and Hermione at least another three days before they had that 'awkward apology')

"Well, Hermione, you might as well just ask Dumbledore if you can change houses to Slytherin, you love that bloody common room so much," Ron hissed.

"Ron, Hermione, please, I'm not in the mood, this report is do tomorrow and I have to finish it," Harry interrupted the soon to be full blown argument.

"I told you should have finished your homework earlier, I finished mine weeks ago," Hermione smirked triumphantly at their annoyed glares, "it's not my fault you procrastinate until the last minute," she then jumped up and stalked out without so much as a polite farewell.

…………………

She found herself wandering aimlessly, which….for someone who doesn't know Hermione, is something she doesn't do often. Her feet unintentionally carried her to the Slytherin Common Room Door, _no harm in taking one last peak at those books, maybe Professor Snape will….loan…me some. _

She entered the Common Room and was greeted by the sound of raised voices. She dove behind a near-by chair and peaked around the edge.

The source of the voices was coming from Professor Snape and another man that she didn't recognize. He was tall, about the Professor's height, maybe a little taller, he was strange looking. He was dressed in black pants with a water blue robe, and every time the man even made a move the cloak seemed to ripple, like the smooth surface of the lake being disturbed. His eyes were silver, wide-eyes, that were partially hidden by long blonde hair that kept falling in his face, every time he blinked they seemed to flash black before returning to their original silver color. The only word she could think to describe was fishy, a small pinched nose, long face, and…they couldn't be…yet, hidden behind his ears (that were very small) there looked to be closed up gills, as if he ate gillyweed and the effects had yet to wear off.

"I'm not going back," Severus was hissing furiously.

"Ashitaka…or is it Severus now, have you forgotten who you are? You can't just abandon us," the Fish (as Hermione had began referring him) snapped. His voice was a soft monotone; it had a watery sound to it, almost like a lisp, but not quite that severe a sound.

"You and your people are no longer my responsibility," Snape turned as if he was about to leave.

"Me and MY people, listen to you Ash, you make it sound as if you never were one of us, but don't forget you are, Ashitaka Jodiki, no matter how much you deny it, it's still true."

"My name is Severus, I am not longer one of _your _kind," Severus sent the Fish one of his infamous sneers. The Fish seemed unaffected.

"Don't try to hide behind that sneer of yours, _Severus, _you are more like us then you think, don't forget who you are…"

Hermione took this break in the yelling as an unsaid invitation to leave. She just prayed that her presence had remained unnoticed.

**A Few Hours Later**

The Feast in the Great Hall was brilliant as always, if anyone (besides Hermione) noticed Professor Snape's absence nothing was said. The new DADA Professor was introduced:

"Since the disaster last year with Professor Umbridge," Dumbledore began, "I have decided to bring back an old familiar face for those of you who were here two years ago, Professor R. J Lupin," the Gryffindor table went wild, Harry, Ron, and Hermione the loudest. Almost instantly every one looked to see the Potion Master's response, and that's the only time his absence was noticed, but nothing was said.

After the sorting was through (6 Slytherins, 5 Gryffindors, 3 Ravenclaws, and 4 Hufflepuffs) the feast began.

"This is brilliant," Ron said, "Lupin back as DADA Professor, this year is going to be brilliant,"

"I wonder where Professor Snape is,"

"Who cares," Dean said from across the table, "maybe if we're lucky he'll be gone tomorrow too,"

"Watch it, Dean," Ron warned, "Hermione's got a thing for him now,"

Hermione exploded, "Ronald Weasley!" she snapped louder than intended, a ring of students at the nearby tables stared at here, but after seeing her death glare hurriedly looked away. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and twisted him away so Dean couldn't see what she was saying, "I understand why Dean isn't not worried, but you know what happened last time he went you-know-where to see you-know-who," she whispered heatedly, "don't you dare say you can't be a little interested in what torture he is undergoing, in case you don't remember, the Order sent him BACK to Voldemort with a potion that doesn't even work, and it's a week late,"

Ron gulped, but didn't say anything, "that's what I thought," she hissed and stood and stalked out again. Harry wisely kept his mouth shut the whole time.

………

"Severus," the Dark Lord hissed, "this is the potion you promised?"

"Yes, my lord,"

"Why has it taken so long?" the anger in his _master's _voice was evident.

"The ingredients were harder to come by then imagined without Dumbledore suspecting something, forgive me my lord," Snape kept his head down.

The Dark Lord hissed and pushed Severus down on the ground, "Lucius, take him and punish him, he has disappointed me enough,"

Lucius and a masked other grabbed Severus by the upper arms and pulled him forward. Roughly, he was thrown into a cell.

"Severus….what's it like to serve two masters…hmm?" Severus wisely stayed where he was one the ground….he was, he had not wand, no match for Lucius unless he got into a brutal fist fight…., "must be tiring…and if I heard correctly, Dumbledore wants you to train the Golden Trio…right?" Lucius viciously kicked Severus in his already broken ribs, "Crucio!"

Severus tensed under the pain, but kept his mouth shut, "CRUCIO!" Lucius screamed again, his voice lathered in lust, he was pouring his power into that one word, and the pain was almost unbearable. Lucius released the curse and Severus let out a shuddering sigh, his breath coming in painful gasps.

Lucius smiles, _magical torture wasn't working so old fashioned torture should work…._

Walking forward he grabbed Severus by the arm and twisted it around. Severus let out a surprised scream as Lucius ran the dagger along his shoulder blades cutting through the material of his robes; he ran the blade along the open cut again, forcing it deeper.

Lucius chuckled at the pained expression on Severus' face. _This was going to be fun…._

……………

Hagrid hated doing this. He didn't mind looking out for Professor Snape, since the return of You-Know-Who every time he is called, Dumbledore asks him to watch for his return, well his return is either, finding the unconscious Professor at the gates or watching an obviously wounded Professor slowly make his way to the castle. Those are the times he hated the most, when he knew he couldn't help him, he remember one time in specific.

_It was pouring out and Hagrid had been watching Professor Snape since he reached the gates. He was limping pretty badly and pressing a heavily bleeding arm to his chest, his other hand loosely holding his black wand._

"_Professor?" Snape instantly spun around wand out, its end lit. _

_Snape seeing who it was just sneered and turned away and began walking again._

"_Are you hurt, Professor?"_

_Hagrid could almost see him roll his eyes, "you have an amazing grasp for the obvious,"_

_Hagrid then made the mistake of placing his giant hand on Snape's shoulder. Snape tense and wretched himself out of the half-giant's grasp, "don't touch me," he hissed glared at Hagrid, he then staggered away again._

After that encounter Hagrid had quickly went into his hut and using the fire contacted Dumbledore and told him that Professor Snape was injured, he didn't elaborate.

This seemed not one of those nights, if it was, he would have been here by now. Hagrid sighed and turned away from his window, grabbing a cup of tea; he sat. This was going to be a long wait.

………

"I tried, my lady," Tal lowered his head.

"He is refusing?"

"Yes,"

"There is one way…..you say that he does not trust this….Order, correct?"

"Yes my lady, but are you suggesting, betraying him through this Order?"

"We need him back here, Tal, if betraying him through the Order is the only way, then that is what we are going to day," the beautiful woman smiled, "don't worry, he will come back to us, no matter the cost,"

"Yes my lady," Tal said, "I just don't want to hurt him,"

**End Chapter 16**

**TBC**

**So I got a lot of reviews with answers to my question. I have come to the conclusion that Arthur and Molly Weasley were in 6th or 7th year when Severus started school and Alice and Frank Longbottom were in 3rd or 4th, if anyone thinks otherwise I need to know, because it will be a semi-key point in future chapters. I will update soon. **


	17. A Liquid Memory

Ashitaka Jodiki (Ah-she-ta-ka) (Show-di-kie)

If you didn't recognize it; Ashitaka is from the movie Princess Monanoke. All other names do belong to me.

Updating may slow down in the future. Quarter exams are coming up in school and I need to do some major studying. (I'm looking into Harvard for collage)

**Chapter 17**

**A Liquid Memory**

Severus was late, he was never late, but today he was late. This was bad. He was tortured for hours after the meeting last night, and after apparating to Hogwarts gates, he some how found himself in the Hospital Wing, and now he was late. He slowed down as he finally reached his classroom door (it hurt walking that fast), taking a deep breath, he stalked in (trying to hide his limp, and only half succeeding.)

"Quiet," he hissed (his head was pounding. Dumbledore tried to convince him to get a sub, but Severus wouldn't hear of it.)

Not even bothering to take out his wand, he waved his hand at the board behind him (and much to his annoyance an issue of murmurs and small gasps circulated around the classroom) and the instructions appeared on the board. _It's not as if they never saw wandless magic before…_

After he knew the class was busy working (he didn't have the energy to quiet them from their 'sneaky' whispering) he got busy on his own potion.

……….

The potion was not that difficult, for Hermione anyway. She had it finished half way though the class (it was a double class) and after carefully bottling the potion she turned her attention to the Potions Master who was working on a project of his own. She never really saw Snape do what he was good at; actually it was a very graceful art. His eyes expertly roamed the shelves of bottles of ingredients, then confidently sliding one of the shelf, not even a slight hesitation of whether it was the right one or not.

Hermione couldn't tell what potion he was making, but from the looks of it, he made it a lot. With a freeze of the hand or a bat of an eye he dumped the ingredients slowly and stopped it at a precise moment, not adding any more if he was unsure (which there was a hint of doubt or uncertainty in his eyes.)

After he wandlessly had the spoon stir the mixture a soft puff of blue smoke rose and twirled around his hand. Waving it away, he pointed to the bottles on his desk and they automatically bottled themselves.

Hermione smiled sadly, Snape was such a hero, and no one seemed to notice. Not even Harry, and he was the one that was supposed to be heroic, but (no offense to Harry, of course) he wasn't the one risking his life day after day just to get what ever little information he could out of Voldemort to give to Dumbledore.

Contrary to the belief, she knew most of what happened to Snape. Three days ago when Hagrid brought him to the Hospital Wing, he looked dead. Dumbledore found her crouched behind a statue outside the infirmary, listening intently to everything that was said. With nothing, but the pathetic excuse that she was worried, Dumbledore just told her that he would be alright and here he is, alive and semi-alright, making a potion (a brilliantly done potion), teaching a class and sarcastic as ever.

…………

Albus Dumbledore sighed; he had not received as much information as he wanted from Severus. Yes, he knew the boy was punished for the late potion, but he expected something. After that thought had entered his brain, he was immediately ashamed of himself for thinking such a thought as that.

Severus was lucky to be alive, contrary to what he told Ms. Granger. Voldemort, (or was it Malfoy Senior? he couldn't remember which...Severus was very vague), damn near killed him.

Placing his fingertips together he pursed his lips and thought, listening to the stone gargoyle rotate, signaling someone's entrance. A soft knock (one that he did not recognize) soon followed, confirming his predictions.

"Come in," he called softly, straightening in his chair. The person that entered sent a chill of surprise down his spine. He was a tall pale man, with a greenish, bluish hue to his skin. Long face, small noise, silver eyes that turned black every time he blinked, and…if he was presuming correctly….closed gills behind his ears, if he was brushed up on his races enough, he was a Demon.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

The stranger, dressed in black plants and a watery blue robe that rustled like water in the river, dropped to a formal bow, "Lord Dumbledore, I come to seek your council,"

Albus practically jumped out of his skin…._lord?_

"Please, stand, my friend, I am not a lord nor of royal blood, what council is it that you seek?"

The stranger stood, his long blonde hair falling into his face, "Not a Lord? You are master of this council; does that not make you noble?"

Albus smiled, "Maybe on your world, friend, but not here. Please, have a seat….I'm afraid I didn't catch your name."

The strange smiled, revealing sharp pointed teeth, like a fishes, "my name is Tal Koral Aquae, I am a Water Demon of the Four Worlds, the land of my people, and please tell me, Headmaster Dumbledore, you know of a Severus Snape?"

"Severus Snape? Yes, of course," _why is he speaking of Severus, "_he is Potions Master and Professor here at Hogwarts. You know him?"

"Yes, Headmaster, and I am afraid to speak of this, but I know I must, he is _not _on your side,"

Albus smiled, "I see, you have misjudged our Potions Master, Lord Aquae, he is a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, he is no longer loyal to the Dark Lord."

Tal smiled, "I know you to believe that true, but please, watch this," Tal pulled out a bottle and after popping the cork out of the top, poured it out, but instead of hitting the carpet it formed a circle in mid-air, like a muggle movie projector.

On the screen was Severus….

"_My lord," Severus said, "the muggles are killed, the trap awaits Dumbledore also, he will no longer be a nuisance to your plans,"_

"_Well done, Severus, well done….what is this trap of your though? I do wonder if you can fool ol' Dumbledore, but you are a sly one,"_

_Severus straightened from where he stood in front of the Dark Lord, "in his pensive, a killing potion, kills at the touch, even the slightest brush of the essence of the potion will kill him,"_

Albus looked away, "Merely an act, Lord Aquae, now if you will excuse me…" Albus stood, he would not listen to any more of this rubbish, and he trusted Severus with his life.

Tal replaced the liquid memory back into its bottle, "I am sorry you have so much trust in him, Headmaster, it may just cost you your life,"

Albus smiled, "Thank you for your concern," he waved his hand and the door opened, the unsaid command to leave was left hanging in the air.

Before Tal closed the door he turned to Albus, "Headmaster, think about what you saw. Can someone put on act on such hatred?" Tal placed the bottle on the ground at the door, "Goodbye Headmaster, though in myworld Goodbye means we will never meet again. In this case, that may be so." And he closed the door and was gone.

**End Chapter 17**

**TBC**

Shorter than the last one I know, but I could break such a beautiful cliff hanger like that. Don't worry, more in the future.

Hoped you like, sorry it took so long, my computer went a little nuts. Thanks for being patient.

And as a reminder this book will NOT follow HBP, just to let you know. According to this story, that book never existed (which I know it did…I cryed.)

Koral is pronounced (cor-al) and Aquae is pronounced like aqua but with an extra a sound on the end, like aqua-eh.


	18. Shaken Trust

This focuses more on the growing friendship between Severus and Hermione, NOT a romance, just a friendship. So I won't go into anything about the Liquid Memory much.

Don't own anything in this story except the plot and all characters that you don't recognize from the HP series.

_**Chapter 18 **_

_**Shaken Trust**_

Dumbledore was very tempted to lift up that little bottle and hide it away to never be seen again, but he knew he couldn't do that. He let his fingertips gently brush the glass bottle, his only sign of hesitation; being the uncertainty in his movements and the doubt in his once-dancing eyes. He hated admitting it, as much as he said to the blonde-haired stranger that he trusted Severus, but that wasn't true. In the back of his mine, hidden where even Dumbledore did not want to venture, was the smallest chance that Snape was guilty. His trust, it seemed, was shaken after all.

………

"It is done my lady," Tal bowed slowly, "though it shames me to do so,"

The beautiful woman smiled, "don't worry, my loyal servant. He will come back to us, as long as what we have done remains secret, but…you would not tell him would you, Tal?"

"No my lady, even if I did, I do not think he would believe me,"

………

As nervous as she was, soon after the thought popped into her head, she found herself walking towards the dungeons a fake excuse to speak with him already in her mind.

_Hello Professor, I found the lecture you gave today very interesting and I was wondering if you had any other information on the_ _subject…_

Very smooth work Granger, he would see right through that.

Before she could think of a proper excuse Hermione was standing in front of Professor Snape's classroom door. She found herself raising her hand to knock and then letting it fall again, Ron's accusations instantly came to mind.

"_You don't fancy him, do you?"_

She shook her head, no she didn't, nothing even close. She just….trusted him…and as weird as it said, she wanted to get to know him like she did the other teachers. On a number of occasions she went to _all _of her teachers at some point for extra help (not that she needed it) but to learn more about the subject…all of her teachers except Professor Snape.

So she knocked.

For a long hopeful moment she thought there was going to be no answer, but her hopes were dashed when a muffled voice granted her answers.

She slowly walked in and was met by a tantalizing smell. Looking around, the classroom was empty. Following her noise she was led to a closed door in the back of the classroom. Again she knocked softly.

Another less muffled 'come-in' was his only response.

She timidly opened the door and was surprised by the sight.

She was in, what looked like, a giant library except, instead of books, bottles and bottles of potions filled the numerous shelves. Three giant bookcases to her right were labeled completed, two in the middle were labeled 'in-progress- and the last ten or so were labeled, 'ingredients.' To the left were cauldrons of all shapes and sizes, spoons, graduated cylinders for measuring, and other random things for potions. Looking behind her there were hundreds upon thousands of books. In short, this place was her wonderland.

"Ms. Granger?" a smooth voice interrupted her baffling, "I suggest you close your mouth, one might think you were speechless, Lord knows that would a shock," her jaw snapped shut and she looked to were he was carefully stirring the source of the tantalizing smell, "what can I do for you Ms. Granger?"

"I…uh…actually…I had a….hmm…" she was caught in a dark gaze of annoyance and what looked like sadistic amusement.

"Out with it, Granger," he hissed, "I don't have time for your incoherent babbling,"

She jumped, "I was wondering if you had any books on the subject you talked about today," she said that all very fast in a voice that betrayed her nervousness.

"Ms. Granger, as long as I have been a Professor here, and aloud to use this room for my potion books, I have never once been able to get them organized," he said this as he walked past her over to the shelves and up a ladder, "these shelves were magicked by Salazar Slytherin with a Spell of Catastrophe, never will I be able to actually find a book that I am actually looking for, but in this particular occasions," he spoke as the ladder magically moved and he walked up and down, "I happen to know where this particular spell likes to hide this type of book," he slipped out four books and they fell into Hermione's outstretched arms, "right there,"

"Thank you," she said, in slight amazement.

He obviously expected her to leave because he gave a slight nod and walked back to his potion where he continued to mix and add, then mix again. When he realized she hadn't left yet he said to her, "Is there anything else, Ms. Granger?"

"Well, uh…yes sir, Spell of Catastrophe, what is that?"

He looked back down to his potions, "it's a Dark Magic spell that is very hard to break, and very time consuming. It takes years of practice to cast, it causes total chaos, and in this case, a bookshelf is an inanimate object so it clutters to say the least."

"Oh…and Professor…what are you making, exactly?" she took in a deep breath, the smell was so delicious.

"Tempting, isn't it?" he asked bottling the potion slowly so purple smoke rose out of the liquid and twirled around him, the smell was tempting.

"Yes," she answered.

"It's called a Liquid Imperious, a dark potion."

"Why-," she cut herself short; she didn't need to know why he was making it, or who he was making it for.

"A wise choice, Ms. Granger, is there anything else?" he magicked the cauldron away and brought another one over to the open flame on the stained table.

"What are you making now, sir?" Hermione placed the books on the ground next to her, and ventured a step closer.

"Just bubbling with curiosity, aren't you?" he shot sarcastically, he had no idea why he hadn't thrown her out yet except for the regretful thought that he liked the company, "Wolfs bane, for dear old Lupin," another sarcastic remark. He walked over to the shelves of ingredients and began pulling bottles.

"Can I help?" his hand faltered, and they both froze, "that is, if you don't mind, sir,"

"You seem to have an interest in the subject, don't you Granger?" she automatically noticed that he lost the 'Ms." Some where in that sentence as he continued to pull bottles of ingredients.

"Yes, it's an art in it's own I think," she said, she was really risking his temper, now.

"Then what are you standing there for, if you are going to help, help,"

A huge grin broke out on her face, "thank you, sir," she practically could see him roll her eyes at her back as she ran to get another cauldron of equal size.

………

"Where is she?" Ron threw a pillow on the ground, "she was supposed to be here an hour ago so we could go meet Hagrid,"

"Ron, relax, let's just go down to Hagrid's, she's probably in the library," Ron was so typical when it came to Hermione. Get all worked up about her missing, get all worried, and then as soon as she is in line of sight, act as if he didn't notice her missing.

The two made there way down to Hagrid's, Ron still ranting, and Harry periodically rolling his eyes.

"'Ello you two!" Hagrid said letting them into the cabin, "'Mione told me she couldn't come, said something about talking to Professor Snape…"

"I KNEW IT!"

"Ron!" Harry hissed.

"She is totally in love with him, I'm telling you…" he continued to rave.

Hagrid looked at Harry with a questioning stare and Harry just shrugged and let Ron rant it out.

………

"Slowly, Ms. Granger," he said watching her carefully.

He had to admit, she didn't show talent in potions and an extraordinary interest.

She measured the next ingredient carefully, and then slowly dumped the contents. A painful howl emitted from the potion and she jumped, "is that normal?"

"A little high," he said, referring to the pitch, "which means you probably added a little to much, Ginseng root, but nothing fatal, it takes practice," she wanted to add the comment , 'and a natural talent' but bit her tongue, she already had a headache from the concentration this took, but she was happy he was teaching her.

They fell back into a silence; she was soon startled out of it by breaking glass. Her head shot up, the vile that Snape was holding had crashed to the ground and he was holding onto his left fore-arm tightly, eyes clenched shut in pain.

"Professor?"

His head shot up, "I have to go," he waved his hand and his cauldron seemed to freeze, the fire was frozen in time along with the movement of the liquid in side, "I trust you can finish this up on your own?" he asked then without waiting for an answer made his way to the door, grabbing the Liquid Imperious as he went, "clean up when you're finished, and please, just don't…blow anything up…" he trailed off and disappeared out the door. She couldn't help but notice the slight tremble in his hand or the anger in his dark eyes when he looked at the Liquid Imperious, angry at Voldemort for the request or angry at himself for fulfilling it, she didn't know.

**End Chapter 18**

**TBC**

**Hope everyone liked, I worked hard on that chapter, but I am still not sure if I like how it runs. Not sure if it runs very smoothly, I will update in the next couple of days. I think I hit four pages on Microsoft Word with this chapter so I am very proud of this length.**


	19. Serving Two Masters

**Been a while, I know this sounds horrible, but it took me SO long to write this chapter, longer than I ever expect about 6 hours and I don't know why, I just…didn't agree with anything. So I spent all that time on the chapter and I still don't like it, but oh well. **

**Chapter 19**

**Serving Two Masters**

Hermione had not finished the potion; it was in its waiting period. It had to stand for 24 hours. She cleaned up and left the place as she had found in. Quickly she scribbled a note to Professor Snape:

Professor,

The potion is in its standing stage. Thank you for trusting me to be able to complete it, I truly appreciate the learning opportunity.

Hermione Granger

**12 Grimmauld Place**

"A liquid memory/" was the first think that broke the silence after Dumbledore told his story.

"Yes," he sighed, "whether or not I can believe it…I can not tell, I'm not sure myself,"

Moody growled deep in his throat, "you know for yourself, Albus, liquid memories are almost impossible to fake,"

Albus exhaled slowly, he was hoping no one would bring that up, "He was a Water Demon, Alastor, we have no idea of his power, he could have easily created that for all we know,"

A silence followed that statement, "I say we ask him….Albus?" Molly was known for her trust in their brooding spy.

Alastor growled again, "Good idea, I say we hunt him down and force him to take Veteriserrum, and then we'll know if he's telling the truth,"

A murmur of agreement spread through the room, except for the horrified looks on Hermione, the Weasley's, Harry and Minerva's face.

Albus closed his eyes sadly, _why had it come to this? _

"Alastor," he spoke softly to quiet the crowed, "you know I am totally against such actions," he emphasized the latter words forcefully, "clearly, Molly did not mean force him to talk, but ask him. I trust Severus with my life; he is a loyal servant to our cause. I will not tolerate him being treated like a slave to the Order,"

Moody muttered something incoherently except for the words, 'deserved to be a slave' and 'traitor.'

………

Severus felt himself hit the ground without really feeling it, "it would seem, Severus," Lucius hissed, "that your punishment during our last little meeting was not enough," Lucius swung his cane and it connected with Severus' already wounded back.

"Lucius," a voice stopped him from connecting again, it was Voldemort "Stop Lucius, I think he has learned his lesson," Severus did not move from where he lay in a puddle of his own blood, "take him to my personal house elves and have him healed, Lucius,"

Severus could see the disgusted look without even looked, Lucius grabbed him by the upper arm and pulled his light form up and roughly pulled him away from the cell.

………

Hours later, Severus could be found, comfortably stretched on a warm couch his wounds healed, a fire warmly crackling, but he knew he couldn't stay where he was, this had happened to him before. The Dark Lord would expect him to be gone by the time the meeting was over, and judging from the amount of time that had passed it was soon.

Besides the Order was expecting him, his other master was waiting for his report.

………

Slowly he made his way to the door of Twelve Grimmauld Place, wincing every step or so. The wounds might have been healed, but he still had the pain. He reached the door and straightened himself and put on his mask, a blank expression crossed his eyes, and a sneer plastered itself across his lips.

He pushed the door open with a bang and stalked in, he got looks almost immediately after entering the kitchen. So he was dressed a little different (black pants, long sleeve black shirt and a look dark green cloak, not his traditional robes) big deal.

"Albus," he said coolly, glaring at the gawking audience who in turn instantly looked away, afraid of the icy stare.

"Severus," he responded, he motioned for everyone to have a seat, Severus still didn't move, his eyes traveled over the group, briefly resting on Harry and Ron then lingering over to Hermione, he nodded slightly, telling her he received her note and she read it as he appreciated it.

"The Dark Lord was not pleased with the fact that I had not provided the perfected potion," there was no response so he continued, "he again extended my deadline another week, He has warned me that there will be…consequences…if the potion is not complete,"

"Probably deserve it…" Moody muttered so everyone could here.

Severus shot him a disgusted glare, a cold sneer playing across his lips, "I would think by now that you would be over, old grudges, Alastor," he hissed dangerously.

Moody growled at him, "shut up, Snape, we know what you are planning,"

………

Hermione closed her eyes as soon as the words left Moody's mouth. Yet no recognition of what Moody was talking about crossed Snape's face, which was a good sign for his innocence. She wouldn't believe that he would betray Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" his question was smooth, no tremor in his voice, just utter confusion and amusement.

"Moody…" Dumbledore said warningly, but really making no effort to try and stop Moody from verbally attacking Snape.

"You heard me, Snape, we saw the liquid memory, where you were plotting with Voldemort to poison Dumbledore, and we saw the whole thing."

A look of utter astonishment crossed his face, "you out of your mind," he said calmly, he flicked his eyes to Dumbledore who still wasn't doing anything, "and I see you believe this also, don't you Albus, my _trustworthy master," _the betrayal in his voice was evident. He narrowed his eyes, black orbs glistening in anger and hurt.

Hermione glanced around the room, no one was stepping up to defend him, and the Weasleys' just looked down avoiding his gaze.

Moody pulled out his wand and the room went into an uproar. Snape had his wand out in a flick, a curse already on his lips, they both shot off one, and they collided together and shot to the ground. Instantly others had their wands out and ready, Tonks, Lupin, Bill, and Charlie shot curses and Snape, he managed to dodge them all.

Dumbledore jumped to his feet, still not doing anything.

"PORTEGO!" Snape cried above the roar. A shield popped up around him and all oncoming spells bounced off forcing Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny to dive under the table were the Twins were already cowering.

"Give it up, Snape," Moody barked at him, "you have 6 wands on you, you can't move with a shield,"

Hermione knew also that Snape had no chance.

Slowly she crawled out from under the table, ignoring Harry and Ron's protests.

"WAIT!" she finally managed to cry out when Moody was about to shoot another curse.

The room froze to stare at her in disbelief. Snape studied her with a raised eyebrow.

Taking a deep breath Hermione walked to the middle of the room, "according to the code of Damonmuil, you can not harm a master if the apprentices of that said master are present and in condition of giving an opinion and stopping the attack." He soft smirk spread on Snape's lip and he nodded her slightly on, "in this case, a couple weeks ago Harry, Ron, and I, swore under oath as Professor Dumbledore are witness to be apprenticed under the Damonmuil Code to Professor Snape, Professor Snape can not be harmed because Harry, Ron and I have something to say about it."

The Order turned to Dumbledore eyes wide, "is this true, Albus," McGonagall stuttered out, "and you didn't tell me?"

Hermione felt the soft breath of magic as Snape's unbelievably powerful shield went down. Moody growled, yet again (it have become a habit of his) "I can't believe this, Albus, you would trust this traitor with the lives of three students?" he roared at them, a curse left his lips and connected with Snape's chest, he flew backwards and hit the wall, hard, biting back a cry of pain as his already swore back was agitated, "Expelliarmus!" Snape's wand landed in Moody's hand and they watched him cautiously, "now who is in control, traitor?

Moody grabbed his upper arm and nodded to Charlie and Bill who grabbed him, no one seemed to notice they he didn't fight. Hermione watched with horror before she found her voice, "you can't do this, it's against the code, and you can't!" she snapped at them in terror.

"Ms. Granger," Snape hissed at her, "Keep your mouth shut, before you get yourself in more trouble,"

"But…" he silenced her with a glare.

"Dumbledore?" Moody was actually asking for permission.

"Severus," Dumbledore said softly, "I know of no other way, to get them to trust you,"

"No, Albus, you can think of no other way for you to trust me,"

Moody smiled and placed the tip of his wand on Severus' temple, "Accio memories," and the torture of his past began.

**End Chapter 19**

**Well there you go. I know you really wanted the action to start so I tried; I have so much trouble starting this kind of stuff. But I will update soon. Or try to anyway.**


	20. Raping The Mind

**I couldn't resist updating, the chapter was ready and I just couldn't help myself. So there you go.**

**Hiya again, this chapter might be really confusing, this next few ones might actually, but don't worry, after the memory chapters it will all be explained so don't get to worried. (Note: these next to chapters will be violent, scenes of child abuse, etc, etc…)**

**Chapter 20**

**Raping the Mind**

Snape slipped into unconsciousness from the force of the mind rape. Moody pointed his wand away and a black screen appeared and they crowded around to watch as if it was some movie for their entertainment.

Ron was next to Hermione now, "there was no other choice Hermione," he comforted her, "besides, maybe this is the best way, after all, Snape is a traitor….or so everyone thinks," he quickly added on avoiding Hermione's glare. She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and walked over to Snape where he was lying unconscious, she slowly reached out a hand to touch his shoulder, but a hiss of sparks shot her hand away.

"Don't interfere with the magic, girl," Moody warned watching her closely, "sit," she sat cross-legged on the floor next to Harry, Ron, Ginny and the twins, everyone else found seats, waiting for Snape's past to reveal itself.

……..

The screen fizzed for a moment and a long hallway appeared on it. It was dark, the ceiling was glass revealing the stars, and in the distance there was the faintest hint of the rising sun. The scene had a calm serenity about it, not something anyone expected from Snape's memories, but the calm serenity was soon disturbed. A crash omitted and the screen swerved to reveal a young boy, he looked about 4, and they all knew it was Severus, very young. His black hair flew out behind him as he sprinted down the hallway, feet barely making a sound, his black eyes glistened with excitement and a huge grin was plastered on his face.

He skidded to a halt nearly missing the guarded doubled doors. Panting heavily he smirked triumphantly at the guards, "let me in, please," he gasped out, his voice was light and bubbling with happiness. The group exchanged looks; this was not the Severus they were used to.

"Sorry, Ashy," one of the guards said, "can't do that, it's before dawn," the female guard crouched down to look him in the eye, "besides, your Dad's sleeping in his panther form, he had a tough night last night, with the Human Raids and all,"

Young Severus, or Ashy as the guard called him, looked disappointed, "but he promised," he looked down and shuffled his feet, than in the next instant morphed into a mini panther and sprinted through the cat door behind her.

The guard let out a yelp of surprise than sighed, shaking her head.

………

Inside Severus bounced forward cautiously to a giant panther you was sleeping next to another large cat. The mischievous gleam his eyes gave away his plan, he crouched down and with a growl pounced on the giant panthers head, "Dad, wake up, Dad, let's go, it's time to get up,"

Snape's father growled lightly and without opening his eyes spoke to his wife, "before dawn, he's your son,"

"Come on, Dad, let's go," Severus whined, grabbed the panthers ear and pulling, realizing that wasn't working, he walked back a few steps and ran at his father, butting head with him. Instantly Severus' father opened his eyes and looked at Severus, who had plastered a face of mock innocence on, something that only a child, could do, "you promised,"

"Alright, alright, I'm up, I'm up,"

"Jodiki," the wife said, "get out, I'm trying to sleep,"

Jodiki smiled as he and his son morphed back into humans. Severus' father looked much like…Severus…black hair, black eyes, tall, thin, but a tanner complexion, all in all, Severus looked different too. His same black hair had a green tint to it, when it hit the light of the fire, his teeth weren't human looking…they looked like cat teeth.

Jodiki pulled the boisterous boy after him as they walked through the halls, they followed the winding hall for a while before it ended and led them out onto a grassy ledge. The Order, who was watching the show with surprise, realized soon after that nowhere in that building was there a closed room, something led outside. Severus and Jodiki walked to the edge and looked out over a large city, the sun was rising and the city sparkled with the magic it held, Severus' eyes went wide, "this is all yours Dad?" he asked clutching on to his father's hand.

"All of it, Son, and one day, it will be yours to, The Four Lands of the Demons,"

………

The crowd gasped, Demons were powerful creatures, and if Severus' father was the King of it all, that made Severus….a Demon himself.

………

"Dad, when I'm king, this will all be mine?" Severus asked.

"Ashitaka let me tell you something," Jodiki sat down next to his son letting their feet dangle together over the cliff, "I am King of the Four Worlds, and you are Prince,"

"I know that,"

"When I die, you will inherit all of this, you will be a mighty leader, Ashitaka,"

Severus, or Ashitaka, smiled, "Dad, what kind of Demon are we, 'cause Lea said we're a special kind,"

"Lea's, right, we are special, as a young child you were taught all the different kinds of Demon's right?"

Severus smiled, "Dancing, Water, Wind, Fire, Earth, Color…and the rarest Elemental,"

Jodiki smiled, "yes son, there are many more, we are the rarest, Ash, were Elemental Demons, you know what that means?"

Severus smiled, "we control all the Elements,"

……..

The Order watched with astonishment, Elemental Demons are the most powerful Demons in the world.

The scene changed on the screen.

……..

Ashitaka (Severus) was older now, about six, he was different though, he stood on the ledge his back turned on a now gloomy city, dressed in black pants and black robes he was very solemn, next to him was a woman, they were assuming his mother. She was elegant, but much different from Severus, she stood in a black dress, and flaming red hair was covered by a black veil as they watched the body of his father, her husband, burn in the flames.

"Now rests, the soul of Jodiki Semeal, ruler of the Four Lands," Ashitaka grabbed his mother hand as tears fells from his black eyes.

The woman own tears were falling.

………

The scene changed again.

"Mother, why do we have to stay with the priests?" Ashitaka sat next to his mother as she packed the last of her belongings.

"Ashitaka, you are not ready to take the responsibilities of the kingdom and I do not wish to. The Four Lands will be safely ruled by the Stewardess Rekorian Delia Catrithian Elistratoral, until you are of age and can take the place as king,"

Ashitaka turned away from her, "I don't trust the priests,"

………

Ashitaka and his mother stood in front of the leader of the priests, or so it would seem. They were in a huge chapel; the priest was an angry looking fellow. Dark brown eyes spoke volumes of hatred as he looked at the two of them with disgust, "you both have been placed in my care, so you will follow my rules," he hissed.

"Just because my husband is dead, does not mean I am not royalty," Ashitaka's mother hissed at him. The priest stared at her in anger and struck out, back handing her hard across the face. She fell to the ground in shock and pain, an hand pressed to her cheek.

"Mother," he dropped down next to her, fear in his eyes as she slowly tried standing.

The priest smirked and motioned to two others, they came out and grabbed Ashitaka, he instantly fought, "NO," he screamed at them, panic in his voice, "Mother!" he watched the older priest drag her away, out of nowhere vines grew at his guards feet and swept them to the ground, he instantly ran, but didn't get far.

The guards grabbed him, one swiftly kicking him in the ribs, another striking him in the head, knocking him out, and the screen went black.

……..

At first the Order made no reaction, the memories had started so sweet and ended so brutally, but that still didn't explain much and many were still confused. Was Severus also the long lost Elemental Demon that was exiled 20 years ago? The signs seemed to point to that conclusion, but no one was sure. They could only wait for other memories to unfold and at that precise moment the black screen fizzed again, another memory waiting to be revealed.

**End of Chapter 20**

**Hope that wasn't too bad, just to explain a little.**

**Severus is also called Ashitaka Jodiki, that should mean something to all of you if you remember chapters before hand, and there are some other things that were mentioned before that I hope you caught onto. **

**And if no one noticed, yeah, that scene with the panther, change the panther's into lions and switch a few lines and you have my favorite scene from…you know it….THE LION KING! Watched that movie before I wrote this chapter….pathetic huh?**

**I will update soon.**


	21. The Torment Begins

**Authors Note: I worked really hard on this chapter and personally I really like, I mean at the moment it is my favorite. I know, you might be asking yourself, "Why the hell does she have a favorite chapter of her own story?" Well, my answer is, "because I want to, damn it," lol just joking with you. Hope you like it as much as I do!**

**So chapter may slow a little, with the absence of my beta (holidays ya know) and I got HP Scene It? So you know what I'm going to be doing and a bunch of other stuff and I'm helping a friend move, so yeah. Sorry if it takes long.**

**For those of you who read "I'll Be Home for Christmas" it says it will speed up, but it won't so don't count on it. I am very sorry, really I am but Christmas season is hectic. So HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

_**Chapter 21**_

_**The Torment Begins**_

Ashitaka was a little older now, and he was a solemn looking child at that. His black hair was tied back with a thick leather band revealing dark bruises on his neck, which were barely visible do to the high-necked dark green tunic. His swollen bottom lip was set into a light frown of concentration directed at the cauldron in front of him.

"Hey, Ash," Ashitaka jumped at the voice and spun around, quickly. A young girl, maybe a little older then he, was watching him nervously as if she was nervous to speak to him. Her silver gown gave her a delicate, vulnerable look but any notion of her vulnerability was soon dashed at the sight of a sword that hung loosely around her slender waist. She looked abnormal standing there in, what they assumed was, the potions room, the cauldrons and shelves upon shelves of ingredients gave that away.

"Lea," he said his mouth forming a smile, "What are you doing awake at this hour in the morn?" if looked at closely enough, he almost looked like he was blushing.

"I was worried about you," she sat on the table next to him, her dress pooling at her feet, watching him curiously, "when you didn't come to your father's funeral feast…what happened to you?" he had turned slightly so the light of fire hit his face. She very gently ran her fingertips along his jawline where a bruise had begun to blossom. He flinched at the touch and wretched out of her grasp.

"It's nothing," he snapped, "it's from dueling, that's all,"

"Last time I checked, _Prince _Ashitaka, you don't get physical in dueling," she hopped of the table, "…besides you're one of our strongest fighters, physically and magically and your powers aren't even fully developed." She walked to the door and froze, "what's happening to you, Ash?"

He refused to meet her gaze, "it's….nothing,"

………

The Order found they were following him as he walked down the empty halls. The glass that was normally the ceiling had disappeared revealing clear night sky, letting the wind in. He was dressed now in a long sleeve silver under-tunic, and over that were a short sleeve dark green tunic and a pair of lighter green breeches. His cloak flowed behind him, matching his attire with a woody green color that changed to brown when the cloth came into contact with the ground or walls. A belt hung around his waist, there, there was a knife and sword strapped on. Across his chest there was a wide leather strap that wrapped around his back, hanging from the strap were pouches, the smallest at the top and getting larger as it went down.

He turned down a different hallway, ducking in and out of shadows as he went the screen focused on his face for the briefest of seconds allowing the Order a glimpse of a much different potions master. His hair was down now, blowing lightly in the wind and his ears were pointed, much like an elves, but not as extravagant more subtle. His nose was NOT the hooked thing they were used to, it was a normal noise, and there was really no other way to describe it. His eyes were his normal black, glistening pools of darkness that read straight through someone. They sparkled with a hidden gleam of mischief. He winced in pain as he pressed his back to the stone behind him while ducking into the shadows giving them a view of sharp teeth, cat teeth or more precisely panther teeth. All in all for an eight or nine year old he was a cute kid.

His only features that were obscured were his bottom lip was swollen and split. His right jaw was bruising and there was a gash across his forehead and left eyebrow. He evidently reached his destination for he ducked inside a door were he was met by silence.

Inside the room it was dark, it looked like the back entrance of a temple, if he looked straight ahead of him across the huge open floor there were pillars, too many to count, that was the only thing that was standing in front of him and the outside. He made his way to the pillars, and stood on the edge of the marble floor. If he took another step he would be on a staircase that was open all around and built into the side of a mountain that the temple was apparently built on. It looked similar to the stairs of the pyramids of Egypt of the Mayan Temples in Mexico.

"Prince Ashitaka, you really should be asleep," Ashitaka visibly tensed at the harsh voice.

"Yes, sir," his voice quavered slightly in fear. He turned and walked past the priest that they recognized as the one that first struck his mother.

"Prince Ashitaka," he said again, "you're mother is looking for you,"

"Yes, sir," he walked away closing his eyes briefly as he did as if he was praying.

He made his way slowly down another dark hallway his breathing slightly heavier with fear. He reached another door and knocked gently the door was opened and he was roughly pulled in.

"Mother!" was the first thing that escaped his lips she was lying in the middle of the room (more like a cell) in a pool of her own blood.

"Ashitaka, it's alright, just listen to them like you always do,"

The Order had tears in their eyes, except Moody who still look disgusted at the sight of the weak and broken former Death Eater.

Hermione was watching her much changed professor with worry. His eyes were screwed shut, his breathing labored as if every pain he felt then he felt again. His disguise, she assumed this was a disguise to cover up his demon looks, seemed to be slipping, his face had a softer look as if with every memory that was provoked caused the Demon looks to come back.

Ashitaka sat next to his mother, tears falling freely now.

"Stop it, you brat," came the harsh words of a guard, a swift kick in the ribs followed the words. He rolled and didn't move, "get up, boy," another kick and another shove, but still Ashitaka didn't move.

"Please, sir, don't hurt him," his mother pleaded with the guards desperately which only earned her another slap in the face.

The guards pulled out a small vile of black liquid.

………

The Order knew what that liquid was, it was torture. Worse even then the liquefied Crucatius curse.

………

The guard grabbed Ashitaka's bruised jaw and forced it open; forcing the liquid into his mouth and forcing him to swallow. It took a moment for the potion to go into effect but when it did the torture was colossal. Ashitaka's scream echoed through the stone room, it was filled with pure angst and pain. The guard in the corner laughed as he curled into a pitiful ball screaming, digging his nails into his arms and pulling his hair. It seemed like hours before his muscles finally relaxed and he entered the sweet blissful state of unconsciousness.

**End Chapter 21**

**The Torment Begins**

**As I said before I really do like this chapter, I think if really gives a sight of where and how you Severus (Ashitaka) lived, but it doesn't matter what I think only what you think. So drop me a review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**

**Ani**


	22. Hogwarts

**K, this chapter to me, is not my best, but I needed it to establish some things at Hogwarts, and this chapter does it.**

**Chapter 22**

**Hogwarts, Evens, and Sinclair**

He looked to be about eleven now.

"Prince Ashitaka," the priest said smoothly, placing a hand on the tense boys shoulder, "you are going to be sent for schooling,"

"Schooling? But I've already had my Elemental Training!" that earned him a slap in the cheek.

"Yes, boy, shut up, go to the Stewardess so she can give you a disguise, I don't want to see your face in here again until next summer! Out!"

Ashitaka scrambled away and out.

………

"Prince Ashitaka, has the High Priest explained to you what is happening?"

"No, my lady,"

The Beautiful Lady smiled at him, "You are being sent to a school in the Human World, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, there you will be taught to defend yourself the human way. Your books have been bought for you as has your wand."

"My wand? Why do I need a wand? I can do magic without it, it's just a waste of wood," the Lady smiled.

"Ashitaka," she crouched down in front of the eleven-year-old and placed a hand on his shoulder ignoring the flinch at her touch, "they can't know you're a demon, Prince Ashitaka, you will be given a human disguise,"

She stood, preparing herself to do magic, she placed the palm of her hands together, and as if she was dancing through the air twirled slowly letting her hands fall one resting on his shoulder the other just gently brushing his forehead. Light floated from her fingertips and he (and the Order) was blinded for a brief moment. When they all could see again, there was a young Severus Snape, hooked-noise, greasy haired and all.

………

Severus pushed his way through the crowded train and found himself an empty compartment in the back, he was muttering curses under his breath as people pushed past him, screaming at him to move, and he just silenced them with a glare. When in the compartment he roughly pushed his finely carved black trunk under the bench and opened a book, propping it on his leg.

"Excuse me?"

Severus briefly glanced up, "yes?"

"Mind if I sit here?"

"It's a free country," the girl was already in her robes, as he was, a book tucked under her arm also. She curly brown hair was pushed back into a braid and glasses rested on a slightly upturned noise enhancing the brightness of the blue eyes behind them.

"I'm Sarah Sinclair, by the way," she said sitting opposite of him opening her own book.

He glanced up briefly, "Severus Snape," was his only response.

They sat in silence.

………

From the looks Hermione interpreted some of the Order recognized the girl, she had never heard of her, but Remus seemed interested and amused, he was smiling. That only made her mad. How dare they even find some of this remotely amusing? They were raping his mind, taking away all of his dignity probably the only thing that kept him sane. They were destroying him and she couldn't do a thing to stop it.

Hermione watched Snape again; he didn't look as stressed as before. He had the same look he got when he was teaching, with out the scowl, the look that he had complete control over the situation.

………

The girl kept glancing at him and him at her. There was a growing air of frustration.

"So…" she said finally slamming her book closed. He glanced up briefly and seeing the stubborn look in her eye, closed his book slowly and drew his legs up, crossing them comfortably.

"Yes?"

"Do you know any magic?"

He looked as if he was about to burst with information but then smartly clamped his mouth shut, "Some, you?"

"Not much," she glanced briefly at the book, "Potions, eh?"

He glanced at her book, "Potions, hm?"

They were reading the same book.

………

They got into a conversation the Order couldn't follow; they both seemed interested in potions, though Severus' knowledge was much more than Sarah's.

They were about to start a conversation on Severus' theory of Wolfsbane (since Severus WAS the inventor it wasn't a complete recipe yet), there was a knock on the compartment door and in bounced a green-eyed red-headed girl that they all knew, Lily Evens.

"Hiya Sarah," she plopped down next to Severus who looked her up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"Hello." He said curtly scooting away from her slightly.

"Oh, Hello," she waved at him smiling, Sarah hid a smirk, "forgot to introduce myself, names Lily Evans, you are….?"

Severus let the question hang for a moment as he studied her, coming to a conclusion he shook his head lightly and smirked softly at her, "Severus Snape," and they shook in a greeting that would start years of friendship.

………

Severus stood in the Potion's classroom looking slightly amused, "Sinclair," he said as his only greeting as he sat down next to her, "small isn't it?" he said nonchalantly.

She stared at him eyes wide, "you must come from a very wealthy family, and this is one of the largest holders of some of the rarest ingredients in the world,"

Severus blushed lightly, "yeah…" was his only reply, "to bad Evans isn't in our class, eh Sinclair?"

Sarah glared at him playfully, "do you insist on calling everyone by their last name?"

Severus shrugged and she just sighed, mock frustrated, "she's a Ravenclaw, I'm a Gryffindor, and you're a Slytherin, what bunch we make, eh?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

………

"Well, hello there, Sarah," James Potter leaned casually on his broomstick in front of where the trio sat reading under a tree by the lake.

"James," she said coolly.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your….friends?" the annoyed smirk was obvious as he glared at the two that sat opposite of her that were completely and utterly ignoring him.

"No, I don't see why I have to subject them to your….personality,"

Severus snorted with laughter at them, "I'm rubbing off on you, Sinclair,"

Potter turned his glare to Severus, "what gives you the right to hang out with a Gryffindor anyway, Slytherin?"

Severus didn't even flinch, "the same right that gives you the permission to speak to some one who has such a higher intelligent level than yourself,"

Potter didn't respond for a moment. At this point in time he had apparently felt confident enough to take them on alone, no Marauders yet.

"Do you we need to break it down for ya, James?" Lily chimed in.

Potter again didn't respond just smirked at turned away, "you wait, Slytherin," he called over his shoulder, "sooner or later they will realize what filth they are hanging around with,"

………

Hermione knew how hard it must have been for Harry to watch his father be a complete ass to his future wife. As much as she hated to admit it, she felt that maybe Severus had a right to hate Potter so much, and to think Harry would turn out the same way. James Potter was after all so popular and friendly and noble to the teachers, but he was two-faced, that was her only conclusion as soon as the teacher's back was turned he turned into the devil's son.

She found it hard to believe that Severus was friend with Harry's mother AND a Gryffindor. They were an odd group, and from the looks of it, they were all the outcasts of their houses, which was a sad thing to see that the only way they could be friends was if they weren't welcomed by their own houses.

………

It was Christmas now, they could tell by the giant trees in the Great Hall and the snowy ceiling above them.

"Hey, Sev," Severus visibly cringed at the name as he moved his knight forward.

"Yes, Evans?"

"Are you staying for Christmas?" she took out the knight with a pawn and Severus smiled, they could all see the trick that he had set up for her.

Severus shrugged, "haven't really thought about it, probably," he then muttered to himself, "Get away from the damn priest at least,"

"What? Didn't catch that last part,"

"Nothing," he covered up quickly, "are you?" he quickly clobbered her queen with his other knight, checking-mating the king.

"Yes – this game is an insult to my intelligence," she snapped.

"What intelligence?" Severus quipped good-naturedly.

Evans glared at him and grabbed his arm roughly ignoring the fact that he visibly tensed, "that's it, buster, you're in for an atomic snow ball fight,"

Severus' eyes went wide with horror, "no! I will not! Last time I got the chills for a week because you recruited that stupid 5th year."

"Yep! But you can have Sarah on your team this time,"

He allowed himself to be dragged out of the hall, "yeah like that'll help,"

**End Chapter 22**

**Hogwarts, Evans, and Sinclair**

**Hope that did it, I really had to show the more care-free side of Severus, I know I made it seem like he trusted those two really easily but when I thought about it, he was being abused by men so maybe he is less timid around woman and besides he's 11 and kids are always a good judge of character!**


	23. Revealing The Truth

**This chapter was fun to write, I love exploring Ashitaka's power.**

**Chapter 23**

**Revealing the Trust and Testing the Power**

The next memory was surprising. It was still first year in Hogwarts, but they were underneath the school, not the dungeons either, below that.

"What is this place, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Do you honestly expect me to sleep in the Slytherin Dormitory?" he smiled. They were in a library-family room, books covered all the shelves and a fire merrily crackled, "This was build underneath the school as a refuge place for students during the first Wizard War in Hogwarts History, some of the house-elves found it for me," he plucked a piece of chocolate off the tray that one of the house elves was holding.

Lily and Sarah looked around fascinated, "You have your own private house down here, don't you?" Sarah called from another room, "potions room and everything, hey what is this?"

Sarah walked out holding a staff. It was finely carved staff of black, etched into was silver vines and ruins, the top was jagged like an actual tree branch that was holding an black stone that flashed Element Colors (dark green, blue, silver, and red), and a leather strap was tied just below the top and from it hung raven feathers.

Severus looked like he'd been caught steeling a cookie from a cookie jar, "My dad gave it to me when I was younger," he grabbed it and hurriedly placed it in another room.

"Oh come on, Sev, let us look at it," Lily whined and went and grabbed it again, "I think I read something about this, but it said only powerful Demons need it, and your not a Demon, are ya Sev?" it was a joke, but Severus looked down trying to hide a smile.

"C'mon Sev don't joke like that, Demons are queer creatures," Sarah said grabbing the staff.

"Queer!" he sounded offended, "they are not queer," he snatched it back and locked it away again, "they're just different, that's all,"  
Sarah and Lily exchanged looks and stared at him suspiciously, "uh-huh…and how would you know what they were like,"

Severus cringed, "I've met one once,"

"Yeah right, Severus Snape, Demons almost never leave their worlds, cough it up, Sev, how do you know what Demons are like….?"

He took a deep breath and smiled at them, "'cause I am one…."

The two stared at him, "prove it,"

Sighing he stood and grabbed the staff again, "Vox of Ventus quod Terra, verto mihi tergum ut Everto procul ortus." Green light began twirling around him, blowing his hair around; he placed his hands flat on the staff and slammed the end into the ground. The ground around him seemed to tremble and light flared up, causing them all to shield their eyes. As the light died away there was Ashitaka Jodiki, standing in black pants and boots and a simple short sleeve tunic revealing his arms that were tattooed with green vines that crawled up his arms and could just be visible on the neck at the collar of his tunic.

Sarah and Lily started at him, mouths hanging, walking around him slowly studying him. Ashitaka just stood there with an uncomfortable smile as they studied him, "so what is your real name?"

"Ashitaka Jodiki," he said smiling, revealing his panther teeth.

"So exactly what kind of Demon are you?"

"Elemental,"

"ELEMENTAL!" Sarah balked at her, "Elemental are the most powerful….put on your disguise, we're going out…."

………

They were in a huge clearing in the Forbidden Forest, one that was familiar to the trio. The Black Unicorns were already there prancing around or eating or drinking from the mystical silvery pond.

Ashitaka stood in the middle of the clearing waiting impatiently for the two girls to decide what power to make him show.

"So since you're an Elemental Demon you have control over the Elements right?"

"Yes, but-"

"So show us how you control fire," it was dark now so Severus took a deep breath and raised his hands and snapped his fingers. Above him flames erupted dancing around and smoke filling the sky. He waved his hand and the fire slammed together, waving hands again he pointed at the ground and there sitting in front of the three of them was a medium sized dragon made of flames. Taking a deep breath to control the power he clapped his hands in front of him and it imploded until all that was left was a small puff of smoke.

The girls clapped in excitement, "do water,"

Severus turned his back on them and slammed his hands on the ground, it instantly began to tremble. He dug his fingers into the grass and the ground split, minutes later water exploded from it, he directed it in the air until it was barely visible above them and then he let it drop just when the huge wash of water would have hit them he grabbed it with his magic and directed back into the ground.

"Air,"

He grabbed his staff and began spinning it, above them clouds were forming the clouds circling. Slowly it lowered to the ground in a tornado. Ashitaka laughed as he grabbed the end of the tornado spun it around and through it back up into the air where it stayed.

"Hey don't forget Earth!" Sarah called finally getting to the last one.

Ash brought a rock out of the ground and leaped on top of it, riding it like it was a skateboard and whizzed through the air jumping now from rock to rock. The vines tattooed on his arms rose and grew lashing out and grabbing onto the trees, Severus jumped off the rock and landed without a sound on the ground which began trembling with an earthquake, he stilled it by placing a gentle hand on the ground and closing his eyes in concentration.

The girls instantly irrupted into applause and Ashitaka mock bowed, they all laughed as the Black Unicorns who watched the show with disinterest came trotting over.

"That's some power you got there," said the largest one that Hermione recognized as the King Rekorian.

"Yes, milord," Ashitaka silenced his laughter and fell into a bow.

Rekorian smiled and pushed him back, "Come back some time, maybe I'll let you go for a ride,"

Ashitaka smiled, "Thank you, My Lord Rekorian, it's much appreciated."

"Loose the Lord, Ashitaka, you're a Prince you know, we can be a little informal,"

"Prince?" Sarah snapped at him, "You said you were a Demon not royalty," she slapped his arm, "why didn't you tell us?"

"It wasn't that important,"

Lily rolled her eyes, "You two are impossibly adorable, and you two are just going to grow up and get married,"

The look of horror that crossed both of their faces was priceless.

………

Hermione watched the show with surprise, no wonder Snape was such a strong wizard, he has natural power anyway, especially an Elemental Demon. She glanced at him again, his disguise was definitely disappearing, his ears were become more pointed, his nose, smaller. She smiled softly and sadly, she just couldn't imagine what happened to such a beautiful man to make him turn away from everyone like he did and hide his heritage like he does. She knew it probably had something to do with the fact that he was obviously being abused, and no one seemed to notice that, and probably had something to do with what was going to happen at Hogwarts.

**End Chapter 23**

**Revealing the Truth and Testing the Power**

**There ya go, hope ya like!**

**Drop a review and tell me what you think.**


	24. Romancing Quiet Nights

**Authors Note: So it's gonna be two or three more chapters of memories, and then the real fun begins, so hang in there. This was not my best chapter, I admit, but I needed to establish some….things….that have been asked of me so, there ya go!**

**_So I will be a long wait for the next chapter, writers block and all. So I plan to finish my MASH story first and then all my attention will be shifted to this, sorry for the wait that is in store._**

**Chapter 24**

**Romancing in the Quiet Nights**

He was standing back in the wretched temple again, along with the wretched priest, having a wretched conversation about a wretched situation.

"You realize, Ashitaka, if you speak to anyone about your…punishments….your mother will be killed," the calmness in the way the priest spoke was what frightened Hermione so much. He was ever so cool about the fact that he held the rope that stopped the blade of the guillotine from chopping off both their heads.

"Yes…sir,"

"Good, now go along and do whatever it is you do, wouldn't want you getting into trouble here after all –."

"PRINCE ASHITAKA!"

They both turned at the voice, there was Lea running after them, "Prince Ashitaka," she said when she reached them bowing formally, panting out of breath, "I just heard of your return, and I wish to congratulate you on your survival of your first year with the humans,"

"I thank you, Lady Leanore," he said nodding his head formally, it looked to Hermione that he was also trying to hide his laughter. Apparently the priest didn't know of their obvious friendship.

"Well," the priest cleared his throat, "Good day Prince Ashitaka, Alonah," he put his hand to his chest and slowly drew it away in a Demon farewell.

Ash and Lea imitated the movement and as soon as he was out of their sights, took off, down the hill that the temple was built on, through the back alleys of the city and into the woods.

When they were along in a clearing of the woods they both erupted into fits of laughter, "that was close…did you see his face?" Lea gasped out, "I thought he was going kill when he saw me,"

Ash laughed harder and longer, looking so carefree.

Hermione smiled, it was nice to see that, nice…but strange. She didn't even think about romancing with him, that was just…well, wrong, but she often thought about becoming…friends, getting to know him. She was on pleasant terms with all of her teachers, why shouldn't she be on pleasant terms with him?

………

**The Temple**

"You insolent brat," the strike fell hard across his cheek, "what were you doing out with that….girl, spoiling my good name!"

"We weren't doing another, sir," the plea was answered with another strike.

"Don't you lie to me, did you think that fucking around with a lower class girl was going to make you better, stronger?"

"I wasn't -,"

"You little whore!" he was grabbed by the back of the shirt and pushed into another….room, more like a closet, and the door was shut and locked.

………

**Back at Hogwarts**

It looked hard for Severus to hide his limp, and the fact that he was reluctantly moving his right wrist.

"Hi AS….SEVERUS!" Sinclair was there in an instant, being louder than usual and Severus visible cringed, "what happened to you?" her voice dropped, "looked like you got beat up, didn't get into a fight with the older kids again now did you?"

"Yeah….I did,"

"Oh Sev, you're gonna get yourself killed one of these days," she laughed and put an arm around his neck, hugging him reluctantly to him, ruffling his hair as if he was her kid brother, "or….your gonna get yourself caught!"

"Hey….Sarah!" Sarah spun around at her name, releasing a very relieved looking Severus.

"What do you want, Potter? Oh I see you've learned your lesson, can't fight anyone unless you make it unfair….how _noble _of you, it's a wonder you even made it into Gryffindor,"

James Potter….and his cronies….all got angry, which was an understatement, "Fuck off, Sarah, we don't want you, just the little whore you've been sleeping around with,"

"You bastard!" Severus pushed in front of her wand drawn, "Petrificus Totalus!" the spell didn't hit just James but all of them, and Hermione had a sneaking idea that he had help from his elemental powers.

Sarah stared at him, "you're a little bit scary sometimes, brilliant….but scary,"

The Trio exchanged looks that was a very familiar situation.

Severus looked accomplished and stalked off, not even glancing at Sarah.

………

"So, who are you staring at Evans?" Severus voice cut through the silent library. Evans was indeed staring away at someone….or thing.

"No one," she gained control of herself, "why do you think I'm staring at some one?"

Severus moved his head so it was right next to her so he could see her line of vision, "Having a fancy on Potter, are we? Or is it Black? Please tell me it's not Pettigrew….hell, is it Lupin?"

Evans blushed furiously, "None of the above, Potter and Black are insufferable bastards, Pettigrew is a sniveling coward, and Lupin, do I even need to get started, he's a know-it-all prick, who only tolerates Potter because it gets him to the restricted section,"

The Order glanced briefly at Lupin who, to say the least, looked surprised.

"A little touchy, aren't we Evans?" Severus raised a curious eyebrow, "what are you trying to hide?"

"I'm not trying to hid anything, so shut up or leave me alone," she turned her attention back to her book as did a very amused Severus.

Every once in a while, Evans would glance up at him, he was putting on a very good hurt look.

"Oh... I'm sorry, Severus, alright? I didn't mean to snap,"

His head shot up and he smiled – smirked, Hermione wouldn't use the word smiled, "So you do fancy him!"

Evans slammed her book down and got up and stalked away with a curt, "Good day, Severus,"

Sarah, who was silently sitting next to them the whole time, was smiling.

………

The screen went blank for a moment and they thought that maybe the magic was broken, but it fizzed and once again came to life.

They were older now, maybe 13, and all had matured. Evans and Sarah looked like young ladies, both blossoming beautifully, Ashitaka (who was actually Ashitaka) looked…well, handsome, strong and sturdy with a very determined look.

"So it's the end of third year already," Sarah said softly, for some reason this parting looked like it was a lot harder than the ones before.

"Yep," Evans said smiling.

Ashitaka didn't say anything.

"Evans!" another voice called, instantly Ash seemed to sink in to the ground in a wisp of black smoke.

It was another girl that they hadn't met before, but looked strikingly like Neville Longbottom, and followed by another boy who looked familiar.

"Hi Alice, Frank," Ah... that was why. It was Mr. and soon to be Mrs. Longbottom.

"Come on, Evans, we got to go! My mom's here," they were standing in an alley at the station making there farewells.

Evans turned and gave Sarah a hug, "Write me from America, I know you're going to have a great time. I tell Ash I said goodbye, see you next year,"

Sarah smiled as she walked away and whispered softly: "all clear,"

Severus reappeared in another wisp of smoke and smiled at Sarah, "America, huh? You didn't tell me,"

"Thought you wouldn't be interested, I have to go Ash,"

Ash smiled and hugged her tightly, "Goodbye Sarah," she pulled away for a minute and looked like she was going to say something, but instead leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek and then on the lips.

She pulled away and out of his arms and took off, "Goodbye Severus!" and she disappeared, leaving a very surprised and blushing Prince.

………

"So Ash, everyone wonderful and interesting in the human world?" they were back in the woods. Lea was lying on her back next to Ashitaka just watching the skies.

"Mm…hmm…"

"Whatcha thinkin' about? You've been quite, is there a certain someone I haven't heard about?" the soft teasing in her voice made Ash blush and he turned his head away to hide it, "Ashitaka Jodiki, are you blushing?" she grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over, "You are! There is some one, isn't there, Ash?"

"NO!"

"Come on, cough it up!"

"No, Lea,"

"So is she pretty, gorgeous, smart?"

"LEA!"

"Just joking with ya, Ash," she smiled and laughed and they fell back into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes passed.

"I bet she is beautiful,"

"Who?"

"The girl you're thinking about,"

"Lea…."

"No, you can't deny it, but I'm sure she is pretty,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you hang out with me, you've always had a taste for pretty women,"

Ashitaka looked at her with a bemused expression, "You never cease to amaze me, Lea,"

"I know, I'm such an amazing person after all," and they both laughed, "So what's she like?"

"LEA!"

Their laughter filled the otherwise silent night, and the seventy of the woods wrapped around them, leaving a soft blanket of ever lasting peace.

**End Chapter 27**

**Romancing in Quiet Nights**


	25. Slowly Being Broken

**So I know I said I was going to take forever to get this next chapter, but….I lied. I just posted that last chapter and got all sorts of wonderful comments and I just hated the felling off leaving you all out there with no chapter for a long time, so I sat down and started typing and this is what I came up with.**

**Also a special thanks for FireChildSlytherin5 for her much appreciated suggestion, she probably cut down the wait for this chapter by about a month. I was having a huge problem with writers block and to be honest I still sort of am.**

**WARNING: THISCHAPTER DOES CONTAIN DESCRIPTION OF ABUSE AND TORTURE, SO IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE READING THIS E-MAIL ME AND I WILL SEND YOU AN EDITED VERSION, THANK YOU!**

**Chapter 25**

**Slowly Being Broken**

The sound of the belt connecting with flesh resounded through the empty temple halls. Ashitaka was beneath the blows. He knelt with his forehead pressed against the cool stone, submissively.

"I'm sorry we have to do this, Ashitaka," the priest spoke from where he stood circling the edge of the room, watching with a gleam of malice as the leather ripped through bare flesh.

Ash muffled a cry of pain as a boot connected with his ribs pushing him onto his tender, abused back. The priest smiled wickedly, "tsk, tsk, tsk….Ashitaka, you know better than to show signs of such weakness…" he motioned to the guard that stood at the door.

"Bring her…"

The guard opened the door and grabbed something…or someone to force in….

"Mother!" Ash fought the guards grasp desperately, which only earned him another whip with the belt. His mother barely raised her head from where she hung limp in the guard's arms.

"You know this must be done,"

Ashitaka let out a weak whimper.

"Pathetic," the priest motioned for the guards to whip him again.

"Ash…." His mother's voice was weak, her red hair falling in her dull eyes.

"Quiet, bitch." the guard back handed her hard and she went reeling, landing in a heap, in a puddle of her own blood.

Ashitaka fought again, "Mother!"

The priest glared at the struggling young prince, "Kill her," he turned to walk away, "and make sure he watches," his cruel, dark laughter trailing after him as he left the chamber.

"Mother…" his voice was weak and pathetic, "please don't…."

The guard pulled out a dagger, the silver metal glinting in the dim torch light. He held the blade to the woman's throat and laughed, dragging it lightly across it, a thin line marring smooth, pale skin, yet not deep enough to kill.

Ash tried to look down but the guard who held him grabbed his raven hair and yanked it back, forcing Ash's head back up.

The guard smiled sadistically. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as the final blow fell upon the beautiful woman and she was dead.

……….

Hermione's eyes were wide with horror as the scene played out before her. Sometime time is played out, she found herself sitting as close to Snape as she could without the magic interfering, arms wrapped herself, crying for him. Crying as she watched his mother slaughtered right before their eyes.

……….

The guards dropped him to his hands and knees and left.

Ash cried as he crawled over to his mother's body. She laid face down, blood pooling around her, spreading until it encircled him, "Mother," his voice cracked as he gently turned her over. Her eyes were glossy, staring lifelessly at him, "I'm sorry, Mother…" he placed a blood soaked hand to her forehead, whispering softly an incantation. When he was finished he placed a hand on hers, trembling, "Goodbye Mother…." He was sobbing openly now as he stepped back and weakly snapped his red-stained fingers. A ring of fire erupted around her, engulfing her body in flames. Ash dropped to his knees, shoulders slumped as he watched his mother's body burn in the linking flames.

………

Minerva and Molly were both crying by the end of the scene, Ginny had ducked under the table so she didn't watch and most of he Order wisely turned their heads away. Hermione was one of the few that watched the full scene, forcing herself to be strong. She looked at Snape, now almost Ashitaka, she could just barely make out a vine etching on the top of his hand and she had a sneaking suspicion that if it wasn't for the sleeve it would be all the way up his arm. His eyes were screwed shut in what looked like pain….from the memory. Hermione forced herself to look away from her professor and focus her attention on the screen where it had changed.

………

"Can you believe it, Sev?" Sarah whispered excitedly, "fourth year already," she grabbed the hand of the well-disguised Ashitaka and took off towards the castle.

He followed obediently, his face blank.

When they were in the entrance Hall they finally slowed down, Sarah's laughter fading, "you okay, Ash?" she whispered softly so as not to be overheard, she still hadn't released his hand.

Severus offered a weak smile, "fine."

Sarah looked like she was about to argue when an all to familiar broke in, "don't you two make a cute couple," Sirius Black, with a sneer on his face, "thought you could do better that him, Sarah, never imagined you the type to go slutting around with a Slytherin,"

"You bastard," Severus flew forward in and in an instant Sirius was down, spouting a black eye.

"Severus!" Sarah caught his arm before he could throw another swing, "he isn't worth it, Sev," she grabbed his arm and forced him to turn and walk away.

"Are you just going to let him talk to you like that?" he whispered heatedly, throwing a dirty look back at Sirius who was stumbling to his feet with the help of James.

"Severus what has gotten into you lately?" she pulled him into a dark corner so they were out of the view of prying eyes, "when you came to school last year you were depressed, not this year your hot-blooded and snapping at every little comment….what's wrong with you?"

He looked down, morphing into Ash, shame faced, "I…"

"Well, look what we have here," Lily said bouncing, "and what have you two been up too, not hidin' away in the closet are we?" she winked suggestively.

Ash, realizing how close they were, jumped back, blushing furiously, Sarah giggled, "oh you know you thought about it, Ash,"

His blush deepened, "bloody…." He trailed off seeing their raised eyebrows of surprise, "I mean…" thinking of no alternative insults he was going to throw at them, he just morphed back into Severus and causally sauntered away, whistling.

………

Severus was in the library again, deeply absorbed in some book or another.

"Um….Snivel…..Snape, hey…." A soft whisper caused a very annoyed expression on his face.

Severus slowly turned in his chair to stair darkly at whoever dared to bother him. He looked very surprised to see a very nervous James Potter. His look of surprise darkened almost instantly, "what do you want, James?"

Hermione found it very odd that he calls his enemies by their first name but his best friends by their last.

James sat across from Severus with a nervous smile, "I want to talk to you,"

Severus casually turned another page in his book, barely sparing him a glance, "about….?"

"Lily,"

Now Severus looked surprised, very surprised, "excuse me?"

"you're her best friend aren't you?"

"Well, I – why are you so interested in her?"

James looked around, noticing the confused looks the duo was getting, "maybe we should go somewhere else,"

Severus raised an elegant eyebrow but stood and left with James.

………

They stood beneath one of the trees of the forbidden forest, Severus casually leaning against the trunk, arms crossed, impatiently.

"What is it, James?"

"I want you to talk to Lily for me," he hurriedly went on seeing Severus was about to say something, "I know she hates me, but I just want to talk to her,"

Severus' eyes lit up, wickedly, "you fancy her," it was a statement.

James' silence answered for him.

"I knew it!" the triumphant smile lit up his face for the first time in a long time.

"Quiet!" James pleaded desperately, "Will you talk to her for me, please?"

Severus turned serious again, "why should I?"

James looked crest-fallen, "what do you want?"

Severus looked thoughtful, "I don't want anything for myself….I want you and your little…friends….to apologize to Sinclair and leave her alone,"

The anger that crossed James' face was almost frightening, "why the hell would I do that?"

"Sirius practically called her a whore and you, a _fellow _Gryffindor, the loyal and brave, stand up for others just stood by and watched!"

"I'm not loyal? Look at her she's hanging around with _you!"_

"And why is that so bad?" his voice dropped to a deadly whisper, "a long time ago people from all different houses were friends…._friends, _a Gryffindor who is _SO _loyal should understand that now if you want me to even breath a word about you to Evans than you better apologize,"

James looked humbled, "I can't believe you,"

Severus shot him a look.

"No not like that. You're a Slytherin you're supposed to be a cruel bastard who doesn't care about other people, selfish, arrogant…." He trailed off.

"Look James, go read Hogwarts A History once of twice, there is a very different description about Slytherins that has been warped. We're loyal to those who accept us, we fight for what we believe in, I'm not saying we're not cruel, but that's often a misconception, though…" he looked at the castle with a glare, "there is not one student in that room who can call themselves a _real _Slytherin," he refocused his attention on James, "they're the Slytherins that society made them, they don't even hint at what a real Slytherin is."

An inkling of respect spread in James' eyes, and he turned to walk away, "I'll do what you want," he walked a few more feet before turning around again, "hey….S-Severus…." He smiled slightly, "you're alright,"

Severus did his infamous raise an eyebrow look and smirked, "Thanks, wish I could say the same for you," he quipped, "I'll see what I can do for you about Evans," he began to make his way into the forest.

"Oh wait, Severus," he caught his attention, "what do you say about helping me with potions sometime?"

That earned him a mock glare, "don't push it,"

………

Hermione glanced at Harry nervously. He was staring at Snape with what looked like new found respect. She wasn't sure how to read it, whether it was because Snape was obviously the one that got his parents together or the fact that he explained the true meaning of being a Slytherin.

………

"So who are you going to Winter Ball with, Evans?" Ashitaka and the other two sat in the clearing of the Unicorns doing what looked like homework.

"Not you. Besides I thought you and Sarah were going together," Lily obviously misread the statement.

"No I'm not asking you, and yes, Sinclair and I are going together," it was obvious now that the two of them were a couple, one reason was the fact that they were using each others as supports., "actually, I said that because I happen to know some one who is mighty interested in you," he winked at Sarah over his shoulder.

"Since when have you been so intone with everyone's love life, weren't you the one who said at the beginning of the year, quote, 'who needs a relationship? It's our fourth year,' unquote?"

"Well yes, but that was before Sarah and I got together. Besides I think you've fancied him for a long time."

"Severus Snape, Ashitaka Jodiki, the only person you ever accused me of fancying was James Potter and I know he doesn't…fancy….me….." her voice trailed off when Ash raised an eyebrow at her, "oh my God he does…."

"Ask him, Lily, it is girls ask guys," Sarah said, "you'd be cute together, besides Ash and I don't want to be the only couple that's from two different houses."

Lily by this time was blushing deeply, "how do you know, Ash?"

"I have my sources,"

A few seconds past before Sarah spoke, "you know something very strange happened the other day, the Marauders all came up to me and apologized, and then James told me to apologize to you Ash, can you believe that?"

"That's uncharacteristic of him," Ash said calmly, feigning disinterest.

Lily and Sarah shared questioning looks, but didn't comment.

TBC

A little longer I think to make up for the wait!

R&R thanks!


	26. The End of the Beginning

**Author's Note: A special thanks to FireChileSlytherin36 for giving me that extra kick to finish this damn chapter….and for nagging me to no ends, but I appreciate it!**

**Sorry for the long wait, because of my severe writers block some parts of this chapter might be a bit…cheesy.**

**Another thing, I know I said that this would be the last chapter with memories, but I just couldn't shorten it that much so this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter, you just wait it will have Severus' and Hermione's reactions in it. I am just ecstatic with excitement. **

**I also found out that it's a very bad idea to hand write your story in bright neon orange on white paper….very hard to read. **

**WARNING: Slight Dumbledore Bashing, Dumbledore fans beware!**

**Chapter 26**

**The End and the Beginning**

Severus and Sarah were crouching, well hidden, behind a tree next to the lake. A few feet away Lily was nervously approaching James.

"James," she said nervously.

"Lily," his voice cracked and Severus had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"So, uh, I heard you and your friends apologized to Sarah and Sev,"

"Yeah, we were….out of line," it looked like it was killing him to have to say that.

"Well, uh, th-thanks for doin' that."

"No problem."

No one said anything for a moment so Severus lifted his hand as if he was expecting something to be placed in his palm and pointed his finger tips at Lily's feet and blew slightly. Instantly a soft wind pushed her feet a step forward, "So, James you….you know…want to go to the ball with me?"

James' face lit up, "Yes! I mean….sure…….whatev…."

Lily smiled and through her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

………

Severus and Sarah were snickering as Lily walked up to where they sat in the library.

"So…how did it go?"

"As if you two don't know," she slammed her books on the table earning her a hard stare from the librarian, "don't think I didn't hear you two behind that tree, probably snogging."

Sarah laughed out right and Severus went bright red, "I never knew you could blush, Sev, you must be human after all," the meaningful joke sent the two girls into another round of laughter and Severus to blush even deeper.

………

Ash was sitting nervously in the Gryffindor Common Room, a black fedora twirling absent-mindedly in his hands, his left food tapping the floor restlessly.

"Well hello there," a girl walked up and smiled at him, "names Alice. Who are you?"

Ash looked surprised, "Ashitaka Jodiki," he stood and bowed formally, "at your service."

Alice smiled, "You must be that foreign kid Sarah's been bragging about,"

"I never realized I was something to brag about," he said, his voice was soft and sweet.

"Alice….who's this?"

Alice turned around, her dark hair bouncing and light pink dress twirling. A boy, with buck teeth stood behind her in dark dress robes.

"Oh Frank, this is Ashitaka, Sarah's 'friend'. Remember her telling us about him?"

She waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Frank relaxed, "Hello there,"

Ash bowed his head in greeting, "Ashitaka Jodiki,"

"Frank Longbottom."

"Ash…." A familiar voice caused the room to freeze. Slowly Ash turned around to see Sarah. She was stunning. Her brown hair was straitened so it fell to her bare shoulders. She wore a form-fitting strapless green dress, a black shawl draped over her arms.

"Sarah," it was the first time he ever used her first name, "you look beautiful."

She blushed, "You do, too,"

He was wearing, what looked like traditional dress robes, dark green to match her dress, with an even darker cloak. The fedora sat on his head perfectly.

Alice walked up to her, "I wish you would have told me your 'friend' was such a babe,"

A soft coloring spread on Ash's cheeks and he ducked his head, embarrassed.

"Alice….you have a boyfriend…" she whispered back, giggling, and "Come on Ash."

………

The great hall was decorated very similar to the Yule Ball, "Come on, Ash….don't tell me you're nervous."

"Maybe you didn't realize." He had taken on a French accent to disguise his voice, "I'm standing in the middle of MY school. No one recognizes me and they think I'm FRENCH!"

"Is that such a bad thing….ugh…come on." She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dance floor….the very empty dance floor. She nodded to the band and they began to play a medium paced Waltz, "Sarah…" he growled.

She put her hands on his shoulders and forced him to move in time with the music. His movements were awkward at first, until he began to loosen up and he turned out to be a very good dancer.

Their bodies fit together perfectly as they did the Habanera (a slow English Ballroom Dance), he quickly took the lead. Slowly, the party began to liven and other couples joined them as the song changed to another slow waltz.

James and Lily glided past, she sent an inconspicuous wink in their direction and he blushed (again).

It was a normal slow song, when the young couples just clung to each other. It was hard to tell where on person stopped and the other began. They were barely moving, just swaying back and forth, eyes closed as their arms wrapped around each other.

A minute passed and the music sped up into a fast Italian Mambo. Sarah began leading him off the floor, but catching her hand, he pulled her back to him, "Let's dance."

Their feet and bodies moved as one. She stepped back when he stepped forward, their hips rocking in time together, robes twirling when he sent her into a spin.

At the peak of the music a circle was formed around them, the lights flashing, and the crowd cheering. When the music ended they were both red in the face with excitement. He led her off the floor as another waltz began.

………

They were out in the Forbidden Forest, sitting on the ledge of the Mystic Water in the Dark Unicorns Clearing, "That was fun." She said. He smiled, but it faded slightly and he turned his head away.

"Ash, are you alright?"

The sigh he heaved was answer enough, "What's going to happen to us, Sarah?"

"What do you mean?"

He stared at her, "We're a modern day Romeo and Juliet….how are we going to make this work?"

"We'll figure it out," she stood as if to walk away, but he caught her gently.

"We can't ignore this."

She sighed, sitting down next to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he in turn wrapped his around her waist. Resting her head on his chest, he smiled. "We're only fifteen," she yawned, "we have two years to work it out…I think," another yawn, "You should come visit us in the summer. Mom and Dad, "a longer yawn, "would love to meet you…" she trailed off, her eyes closing in content.

………

"Can you believe it, Sev?" Lily's boisterous voice filtered through the hallways, "Christmas is over all ready, half the year to gone…only half a year left."  
"Nice math skills," he commented, disinterested.

"So how's it going with our newest inner –house couple?" Sarah asked Lily.

Her face darkened, "All right…I guess."

"Why only 'all right'?" Severus looked defensive, "if he's –."

"No, it's nothing really, Sev, don't get all protective. He and his 'friends' are determined to get me to hate you. Questioning your motives towards Sarah, he's implying that you…."

"Go on…"

"That you…hurt her."

Severus froze, "That bastard." He went white with anger, his hands clenched at his sides, "that bastard." His voice rose, and then taking a shaking breath he stared at Lily with a scary calmness, "where was he last, Evans?"

"Sev, don't do anything stupid. He may be a dumnass, but he's still my boyfriend."

"I won't. Where is he?"

Lily only hesitated for a split-second, contemplating whether to argue or not, "The quidditch pitch."

He spun on his heel and without so much as a glance in their direction, stalked away.

………

"Potter."

James was startled out of his game by Severus' yell, "You lying bastard, Potter."

Sirius and Remus landed next to James looking more confused, "What are you talking about, Snivellus?"

Severus didn't rise to the bait, "Stay out of this, Black, this doesn't concern you, besides," his fiery gaze never left James' face, "he knows what I'm talking about."

James sighed, "Get out of here, Sirius, Remus, get Peter and leave."

Their rebuttal was squashed when both, Severus and James, sent warning glares.

When they were gone Severus began tapping his foot impatiently waiting impatiently for an answer.

James didn't have one.

"Listen Potter, it's not the fact that you were insulting me," his voice was soft yet firm as if he was speaking to an ill-mannered child, "insult me all you like, I don't care, but as _soon _as you drag Sarah into this you've gone to far," as he spoke his voice got softer and softer, the threat growing.

All James could do was nod.

Hermione was surprised by Snape's passion when he was protection Sarah. He really cared about her.

More memories went flashing back, including the infamous Whomping Willow incident and she soon found out how cruel the situation really was.

………

"Ashitaka, you idiot, why did you go?" Sarah was hovering over him. He was stretched out on his back in his hidden room. His hands were pressing down hard on his side, wincing when blood seeped through his pale fingers.

"Couldn't let him think….me a coward," he laughed; it was forced and pained.

"Ash, did he…let me see that," she pulled at his hands revealing the bloody mess beneath, "Ash!"

"Don't worry, I'm a Demon, it won't hurt me," he flinched when she began tearing at the cloth of his robes.

"Sarah, I can handle it don't worry," he sat up to try to fight with her.

"Stop fighting me, Ashitaka Jodiki, sit still."

The cloth ripped more revealing what he always tried so desperately to hide.

The scars…

They criss-crossed across his back and chest, marring, pail, hair-less skin, "Ash…?"

"I told you I could handle it," he growled darkly at her.

Instead of leaving like he obviously expected her too, she silently pulled out her wand, then forcing him to sit back began healing the wound, mending the muscle and skin.

Her silence was not dismissive or angry; but thoughtful and concerned. When she was finished they both sat their in an awkward silence; a discomforting silence.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" she accused softly.

"I….can we change the subject?"

"Yes," pause, "but the discussion isn't over…so," she brightened, "what were the punishments?"

He scowled as he pulled on a fresh t-shirt, leaving him in nothing but that and black pants (a very charming outfit for his figure, Hermione blushed), "I got a week for breaking the rules and he got a week for tying to kill me. Show's you how much my life is worth to that Gryffindor loving bastard."

………

Dumbledore flinched at the harsh words and Hermione couldn't be happier. It was obvious by the punishments that he valued the Gryffindor name over a Slytherin student's life and she was disgusted with him.

………

"That bastard, even if I am a Gryffindor he should have gotten more than a week. He should have gotten expelled."

Severus sighed, stretching long dexterous legs and circling his snowy-white feet, "well, just think," he said yawning, "Two more years and this will all be over."

………

Severus and Sarah were casually walking down the hallway, neither speaking, just comfortable in each other's presence.

"He's the one that killed your mom – the one who did this to you."

He tensed slightly at the mention of his mother, but relaxed submissively, "Yes."

"I wish you told me."

"I didn't want to drag you into my problems. You don't deserve that."

She stopped abruptly and slapped him across the face just hard enough for the sound to echo in the deserted hall ways.

"That's no excuse Ashitaka," she screamed at him, "we're supposed to trust each other, remember? We're supposed to help each other with our problems not make some lame excuse about not wanting to hurt the other. What happened to that relationship, Ash?" she spun around hugging herself.

"I'm sorry, Sarah, but there is no way to change what I did…or didn't do." He walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, "No more secrets. I promise."

………

"Severus," his voice was soft; startling him out of his walk, in the background Sarah could be seen walking the other direction.

"Lucius," was the only response the blonde-haired, blue-eyed Slytherin got.

Severus attempted to continue walking, but Lucius caught his arm , "adorable the relationship you and that Gryffindor girl have. I don't think I've ever seen you talk to much. You make such little attempts to speak with your House."

"Let's just say we don't agree on some things." Severus said softly, pulling out of the vice grip Lucius had on him.

"Come on, Severus," Lucius said softly, almost lustfully, sending shivers through Severus' body, "you're a Slytherin…we've all come from…difficult childhoods. We are a haven for people like us. A family."

Severus was startled by that, then disgusted, "you mean a cult."

"Yes and no. We serve one master who knows what it's like to be pushed out of society and looked down upon like a parasite. He is a father to those of us who have none. He protects us, Severus….think about it…..it will lead to great things Severus, very great things." The burning passion in his voice was almost convincing enough, but Severus pulled out of the trance.

"I'll think about it, Lucius, now….good day."

**End**

**Here is a little hint to the beginning of the next chapter.**

"This sounds dangerous, Ash."

"I know."

"So what are you going to tell him?"

"I don't know yet." Their was an odd forcefulness in his voice that wasn't normally their and his eyes darkened, "it sounds too much like a cult,"

"Are you going to check it out?"

"Haven't decided yet, what do you think?"

"I think," she paused, "I think this is going to sound stupid…but, you've never had friends besides us, maybe it'll be a nice way to meet people. You should check it out..."

**Dun Dunn Dunnnnn….what could that be about, I wonder….**


	27. Tricked and Burned

**Authors Note: So didn't get it up quite as fast as I would have liked, but (not to make excuses) I am sick. My quill (yeah it's easier for me to write a story with a quill) broke and my cat spilled all my ink. So in that sense, I was totally screwed until someone (seeing as how I am only a freshman and can't drive) would take me to Barnes and Noble and my mom to buy my cough medicine. But I am still sick, but I stuck it out for you guys! - took me forever to figure out how to make those. **

**Chapter 27 **

**Tricked and Burned **

"This sounds dangerous, Ash." 

"I know." 

"So what are you going to tell him?" 

"I don't know yet." There was an odd forcefulness in his voice that wasn't normally there and his eyes darkened, "It sounds too much like a cult," 

"Are you going to check it out?" 

"Haven't decided yet, what do you think?" 

"I think," she paused, "I think this is going to sound stupid…but, you've never had friends besides us, maybe it'll be a nice way to meet people. You should check it out..." 

……… 

Severus and Sarah were standing in the King's Cross Train Station uncertainly, "I can't believe you're going back to him," she whispered softly, "after all he's done to you." 

"I have no choice." 

"You could come to my house." 

He smiled softly, "Maybe." 

She through her arms around his neck, tears already falling, "Just be careful, Ash," she whispered, "just, please, be careful. I don't want to loose you." 

……… 

"Ah, you're back." Ashitaka didn't flinch under the circling priests' glare, just stood, arms clasped behind his back, legs spread to shoulder width, staring blankly ahead. 

"Yes, my lord, but I don't intent to stay." 

"Oh," he stopped his circling to stand face to face with Ash, "and let me guess…running away with your little whore of a friend…Lea, wasn't it?" 

Ash tensed at the insult, but kept his face passive, "No. I am leaving alone. As prince of the Four Worlds, I am handing over my position to Lady Rekorian Delia Catrithian Elistratoral to be appointed as stewardess," he turned his back on him, "I thought you should know." 

"You are abandoning your country?" 

"Yes." 

"Then leave." 

Ash smiled, then turned and walked towards the priest as if he was going to give a proper farewell. Instead he lifted his hands as if to snap. The priests' eyes went wide and he tried to scramble away, "to slow," snap.1 Flames through the priest back, "Goodbye and good riddance," he sneered and walked away, adding, "My lord." 

……… 

He was standing in front of a muggle house, dressed in a black trench coat and a fedora that hid his pointed ears. The vines on his hands were covered by black gloves, his cat eyes obscured by black rimmed, square glasses that went dark in the sun. He was almost unrecognizable. 

"Ash?" the door opened. Sarah was standing in her pajama pants and a t-shirt, her pulled back into uneven pig tails. 

Ash tilted his hat, and looked at her over the rims of his glasses, the points of teeth poking through his lips in a wicked grin, "Hiya shorty," he winked. 

"Ash!" she through herself at him and he laughed, "I've been so worried….YOU BASTARD! I WAS WORRIKED SICK ABOUT YOU…but I'm glad you're okay. JUST DON'T DO IT AGAIN!" 

"Sarah, honey, who's at the door?" 

"It's Ashitaka, mum, remember I told you about him," she grabbed his hand pulling him into the house. 

When inside Ash pulled of his glasses and hat and smiled at the very confused Mr. and Mrs. Sinclare, "Ma'am, sir," he bowed formally, lowering his head as a sign of submission and apology, "I apology for my early arrival, but it is wonderful to meet you." 

Mrs. Sinclare smiled, "Don't worry about it, dear," she laughed, "just give me that," she took his disguise and whisked away with it, "oh dear, you look starved, well, we'll fatten you up before the day is through." 

"Mum…" the groan from Sarah was typical, "Dad do something." 

"What was your name again son?" the burly man asked, sucking on a wooden pipe that found its way between his lips. 

"Ashitaka Jodiki," he bowed again, "at your service." 

The man's laughter was booming and echoed through the house, "Well, Sar, you can tell he's royalty. Jerry Sinclare," he offered a hand and they shook, "s'my wife in there, Louise." He nodded towards the kitchen door opening. 

The house was simple, three stories. The front door opened right into the living room, through a door to the right was the dining room and straight ahead was the opening to the kitchen and a short staircase that led to the family room and a half basement. To the left there were stairs leading up to what she (remember this is Hermione's perspective) was assuming were the bedrooms. 

The décor was dark, to put it simply, wooden floors or dark red carpets, dark paneled walls and ceiling, pictures of the family on the walls and leather furniture or dark cherry wood woodwork. 

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Sinclare," 

"What a gentleman," Mrs. Sinclare bustled back in, "will you be staying with us, hun?" she was a pretty woman, thin, blonde, green eyes, motherly features. 

"No, I wouldn't want to intrude; I have a room in London." 

"On no, that won't do. A 16 year old boy, on his own, get your things, you can stay with us." 

"Really, it's not a problem. I would only be a nuisance." 

"I'd listen to her," Sarah whispered warningly, "she doesn't take 'no' for an answer." 

"I…" he looked nervously between Sarah and her mother, "alright, I'll stay…but only for a short while." 

"As long as I like, you'll stay. You won't be living on your own for the summer." She reprimanded dragging him into the kitchen were breakfast was already cooking, "you're a vegetarian right?" 

"It'll be nice to have a man in the house besides me," the mister said. He was of stocky build, brown hair, strong determined jaw line, some one you probably wouldn't want to physically mess with, but someone with a good heart, warm eyes, "you can get your things later." 

……… 

"So you left, huh?" they were standing outside in an open field that was speckled with horses and a barn, a white fence disappearing over the hills. 

"You never told me you're parents were horse farmers," 

"Don't change the subject, Ashitaka, what made you leave?" 

"I just…" he walked away from her, "I missed you…and….I just didn't want to deal with it anymore." 

"'Bout time," she smiled 

"Yeah," he walked back over to her and wrapper his arms around her, "I know." 

……… 

The next few memories were quick, sprinkles of the summer leading up to 6th year. Nothing was ever said about the conversation he and Lucius had, nor was the 'cult' ever brought up. Until school began. 

……… 

"Ready, Sev?" Sarah stood confidently outside the Hogwarts Express. 

"Do I have a choice?" 

She glared, still forcing a bright, painful, smile, "at least look enthused to see everyone and be back at school," she whispered in between clenched teeth, "and would it kill you to smile?" 

The corners of his lips twitched upwards revealing white teeth making him look sick or like he was at the dentist, "it might." 

……… 

"Going to talk to him?" 

"Yeah." 

……… 

"Lucius." 

"Severus, glad to see you joined us," Lucius grinned, opening the door to the pub wider, revealing many known Death Eaters inside, "please join us." 

Severus let out a shaky breath and nervously stepped in, "Lucius wait; I want to here a little more information about this place, before I take another step further. What is it you actually do?" 

Lucius hesitated only for a split second, but it was barely noticeable. "We help each other. We are a family, Severus, if one our members is in danger we destroy that danger. Look, Severus, I know you grew up alone, with no one to care for you. Join us and you will have the family you lacked as a child." That naturally caught his interest and Hermione's heart went out to him. He was tricked into believing they would protect him. 

He and Lucius walked to the group and after Lucius introduced him and bought him a drink they began to talk, "so what do you like to do, school subject wise, my dear Severus?" Lucius smirked again, "potions isn't it?" 

Severus nodded, "who is the leader here?" he was slowly becoming more and more relaxed in his surrounding as the talk became more familiar to him, school, people at school, was going on in the school, everything he was familiar with. 

"His name is Tom Riddle, a wonderful man, he is." 

"Thank you, Lucius," a cold voice interrupted them. 

The entire group spun around dropping down to bow, everyone except Severus, "Mr. Riddle I assume," Tom casually stepped over the crouched Death Eaters and smiled warmly at Severus. 

"Yes, Tom Riddle, but you may call me Voldemort," the name, then, meant nothing to Severus, "Severus Snape, correct, father died in battle, mother brutally murdered, grew up with an abusive family." 

"How do you know?" Severus jumped at the ease of the man, he was so laid back, and it was almost frightening. 

"I know a lot of things, come now," he motioned for the Death Eaters to stand, "let's have a drink." 

……… 

"So how did it go, Ashitaka?" Ash looked excited, "you look like you had fun." 

"It was amazing. A creepy bunch to say the least," he fell backwards onto his bed, hair splaying out around him, "but they are just so….welcoming to say the least, and the funny thing was I should have known most of them, they are all in my house and I didn't even know it. I think you'd like them." 

"Well, maybe I should talk to Lucius, it would be fun." Sarah said. She just looked happy to see Ashitaka so happy. 

Ash rolled onto his said, propping up his head with his elbow, "that would be fun." 

"You really did have fun, didn't you?" 

"Yep." 

"Who's the leader?" 

"Some weird ass, Tom Riddle, only one of the group that bothers me actually, pompous little prick that one." 

"Are you going to go back?" 

"Probably, they never really did tell me what they do at these meetings. Lucius said all they did was talk, help each other with problems, that whole deal, but I'm not so sure. I _am_ a little suspicious." 

"Go on, Ash, go, you seem to be having so much fun, and besides," she sat down next to him, ruffling his hair, "it's about time you have some friends besides me," 

"But I like you." 

"So, doesn't mean you can't have _guy _friends. It'll be nice to see you with something close to a family." 

"Yeah…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful, "it would be nice to have a family." 

……… 

"So have you thought about joining, Severus?" Lucius asked, "You seem to be enjoying yourself." 

Severus casually sipped whatever he was drinking, "Sure," he seemed very relaxed, "you never did tell me what you do besides talk, though. I'm a little curious." 

"Well, the thing is," he looked uncertain for the first time, "some of the things we do, society finds questionable." 

Severus straightened swiveling on his stool to stair at him suspiciously, "Like what?" 

"Remember, how I told you we protect our friends from danger?" 

"Yes."  
"Well, sometimes, that entails going to extreme measures." 

Severus looked disgusted and he put his cup down, "what do you mean, Lucius?" Hermione thinks he already knows. 

"They are below us Severus, listen to me, before you write this proposition off," he grabbed Severus arm as if to stop him from turning away, "they are out to hurt us, these people we do this to, they want to kill us so we have to stop them before they can do that," he sounded desperate, "we are only stopping the violence with violence, it's the way the world works, please, Severus, we need you." 

Severus looked thoughtful, "On one condition." 

Lucius looked relieved, "Anything?" 

"Don't make me hurt anyone," 

"What? But that's the whole point –," 

"Lucius," he cut him off, "I grew up getting hurt, and I may agree with you about stopping people from hurting each other, but there is a part of me that won't do that to some one, I will help if I can, but I will not _do _anything to anyone." 

"Very noble of you, Severus," Tom's voice cut in, "but I am glad you are joining, come," he gently grasped Severus' arm and pulled him off the stool and out the door. 

"Where are we going?" 

"You'll see," 

……… 

It was a castle, "This is my home." Tom said once they entered what looked like a study, "please sit." 

"You heard my condition, then?" 

"Yes, I find it very uplifting to hear that someone in my little bunch has some morals. I have done my share of foul things, and I love all of my children but it's nice to see someone with such a sweet disposition, give me your arm." 

"Why?" 

Tom smiled again, "Well, I know of quite a many people who want to join, but they don't have the same feelings that we do, so I have created a brand that will prove that we are fighting for a common cause." 

Severus very slowly offered his arm. 

Tom shoved up the sleeve, revealing scared flash. Hermione noticed some looked very neat, self –inflicted. Placing the wand tip on his flesh he whispered something and the tip glowed red, "this might hurt," and he said something else. Severus let in a sharp breath and held it, tense, but refusing to scream. And there on his pale flesh, was the dark mark. 

……… 

"So you joined huh?" Sarah said, she looked excited, "good for you, Ash," 

Ashitaka smiled, "I'm glad I did, Riddle is growing on me anyway, he told me," he cleared his throat and took on a hissy purr of a voice, imitating Riddle's pompous dialect, "'I love all my children, but you have dignity, unlike the rest.'" 

Sarah broke into uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

1 That little tid bit ("to slow" snap) is from the anime Fullmetal Alchemist, Lieutenant Colonel (Brigadier General) Roy Mustang. I do not claim it. 

**End Chapter 27 **

**Tricked and Burned **

**I know I said this was the last chapter with memories, but my mind sort of ran away and everything just came scribbling out and I hated to continue after that light note, seeing as there are going to be many nice parts after that. **

**Anyway, it's longer this time, go me.**


	28. It's Going To Rain

Authors Note: Another chapter already, I know. I'm on a roll. This one I think is long and for SURE, the end of the memories. I bet you're dying for the reactions that are going to ensue.

Big authors note, my sister is an author on this website, she's into the Anime Naruto, her screename is ReadySteadyTETSU and tomorrow is her 16 birthday (which means she will be driving me to school so if my updates suddenly cease, you know why ) so if you have the time just stop in and wish her a happy birthday, I'm sure she'd appreciate it.

**Chapter 28**

**It's Going to Rain Today**

The laughter of the Marauders was obnoxiously loud, "Why do you fight back, Snivellus?" Sirius' voice was harsh, "becoming a weakling, just like your whore of a friend, Sarah, eh?"

Severus tensed, but didn't respond, as another curse sent him flying backwards, "No, Sirius," he stood slowly, ignoring the blood that dripped from the gash in his forehead, "No, I don't fight back because I have this thing called integrity. I won't stoop to your level of disgracefulness."

"Big words, for a man with such little power," Sirius and James sent a joint curse towards them and Severus easily side-stepped it.

Just to the side, almost out of sight, was Sarah, looking nervous, but locked in place with a spell, and behind the Marauders was Lily, looking uncertain.

"Fight back, you little weasel," Sirius sent another curse, and instead of evading, he smoothly held out his wand and cast a lazy shield. The curse slowed as it neared and instead of the shield absorbing it, it spun the curse around sending it flying back towards Sirius, moving twice as fast, with twice as much power.

Severus stood in the ready stance as if to shoot another curse, but a scream distracted his attention. Sarah was tied in ropes, but she was kicking desperately at the rat form of Peter Pettigrew as he tried dragging her away, "Get off me, you little rat! Severus! Help!" Just as Severus shot a curse at Peter (his aim was true, Peter went flying) Sirius and James sent multiple curses at him. His back hit the tree by the river…hard and he zoned out for a moment.

When he came too, the crowd that formed had dispersed and Potter and his posse were walking away, "What a freak," he said in an obviously loud whisper, "right, Lily?" he put an arm around her waist to make sure Severus could see.

She looked at him, and then back at Potter, "Yeah," she whispered maliciously, the uncertain look disappearing, "what a freak."

………

"Let me have a look now, Mr. Snape," Madam Promfrey had pulled off Severus outer robes and was now fighting with him about his undershirt. When it was off, it revealed smooth, pale, scar less skin (the disguise even covered the scars). The only thing that marred the flesh was the dark bruises that covered his back, "care to explain these, Mr. Snape?"

"No." he said simply, "I don't, but I have to anyway, don't I…?"

"That mouth is going to get you a detention one of these days, Mr. Snape," she pushed him onto his stomach and began muttering spells under her breath. He propped his head up on his elbows, crossing his ankles and bending his legs at the knee, so he could swing them up and down as he pleased, smiling at Sarah, amused, all the way.

"It already has?"

"Oh," she put her wand in her mouth and forced him to sit up as she tightly wound bandages around his stomach and chest, "how many?" she muttered through the stick of wood.

"257," he said. The smug smile on his face only proved the point that detentions aren't punishments, only badges to be worn proudly, for his misbehaviors.

Madam Promfrey smiled, "You seem awfully proud of something you shouldn't be,"

"Why shouldn't I be, my goal is 300 on the spot by the end of 7th year, so if you're lucky. I'll get them all halfway through and have to be a good boy for the rest of the year." He jumped out of the bed, pulling on his shirt and robes.

Promfrey rolled her eyes, "'You' and 'good' never work well in the same sentence, Mr. Snape, now off you go. I don't want to see you back here for any reason."

………

"You seemed to have developed a good relationship with the school nurse," Sarah smiled at him, knowingly, "may I ask why?"

"You may."

"Why?"

"I've been in there once or twice."

"For a numerous of things,"

"Would these numerous things happen to be one, an annoying prick with messy black hair, dark eyes, glasses and a very pompous attitude and two, being another annoying pompous prick, which has a sadistic sense of humor when it comes to cursing fellow students and he smells like old socks and wet dogs?" That being Potter and Black.

"Yep, but you can't forget magic number three, an annoying, yet clever, beautiful girl, with brown hair that she usually wears up, who also enjoys throwing the said injured one off broom sticks out the window."

"Severus! I told you it was an accident!"

He leaned in close to her ear and smiled, "Who said I was talking about you?" and he winked.

"Severus Snape!" He took off, she not far behind, swinging her book bag wildly.

"I told you, you were abusive!" he screamed back at her, slowing down. They both stopped, panting and laughing.

………

"Severus," her voice was soft and already apologetic.

She caught there attention just as the sun was setting near the lake. Hermione could tell she really didn't want Sarah there, but it seemed Sarah and Severus was inseparable now days.

"Lillian," she cringed, he was not happy.

"Will you just hear me out?"

"Since I don't have the right to be deaf, I guess I don't have a choice." He said coolly and softly, yes, he was not happy, not happy in dead.

"Please, Ash,"

"Don't call me that." She sighed and tried again.

"Severus, I'm sorry, but he wanted me to choose between you and him."

"I can see who you chose,"

"But we can still be friends, can't we?" she asked. She looked so pathetic and hopeful, yet so easy to turn down.

"I'm sorry, Lillian, but no, we can't."

She sighed, looking down at her feet, "I'm sorry we couldn't be friends, Severus, you and James would get along so well."

"Trust me, we wouldn't, now if you don't mind," he brushed past her, barely sparing her a glance, gently brushing Sarah's shoulder, signaling his leaving.

"Severus, you're serious about not be friends?"

He smiled softly, as if he was leaving his best friend to go off to college or he was walking to his death and they would never see each other again, "Goodbye, Evans," he nodded and walked away.

………

"Do you actually want to go to this, Ash?"

"Just to see what it's like, it's not like me joining is permanent," Severus was carefully packing away ingredients, "the best part is, they said if I didn't want to permanently join, they could find a place for me to become apprenticed to a Potions Master and work for him."

"I'm happy for you. I went to talk to Dumbledore yesterday," she began handing him ingredients that she knew he would need, "I asked him about a teaching job here. My parents and I always talked about me becoming a teacher, but since I've become a witch I've wanted to work with magic, so I figured a Potions professor would be perfect."

"That's great, just think; I could come and hang out with you when I'm not working."

"I'd like to get to see you when I'm not working."

They smiled as Severus tied of the last pouch full of ingredients and placed it inside his shoulder bag, "see ya later, shorty,"

"Get out of here, alien."

"I'm only alien to you," he snapped his fingers and pointed fingers at her like a gun, in that cheesy fifties way.

She laughed as he waved over his shoulder one last time before closing the door with a _final _bang.

………

"Severus, ah, I am glad you have come,"

"Lord Voldemort," he bowed his head formally, not dropping to his knees like the others. Tom didn't expect that apparently.  
"Come here, Severus, my child, I'd like to speak with you."

They walked out of the large dark dining room, Tom putting an arm over Severus shoulder's guiding him downstairs towards the dungeons, "I've been thinking, Severus, you have been a great addition to our movement."

"Thank you, my Lord," he smiled softly, still looking uncomfortable about the arm and where he was being led.

"We're going to the Potions room, no need to be uncomfortable." Tom seemed to sense his tenseness and the fact that he relaxed when he heard this, "I would like you to think about being my second,"

"Your…second?"

"If I fall, which I foresee,"

_Liar…_thought Hermione.

"Then I need someone to take over for me."

"Why not Lucius or the others, they have been with you far longer than I have."

"Severus, Severus, Severus," they had reached the door and Tom let him in first, it was almost identical to the one in Hogwarts, maybe a bit larger, "they are all very strong leaders….go head, continue unpacking," Severus did as he was told and began filling the shelves and cabinets with the ingredients. Some already full, "but I'm afraid they are _too _power-hungry. They all want to over throw me; I can see it every time they bow. They hate me, they want the power, the control, but you, Severus, you don't. That's what I like about you. I can trust you."

"Me? Me, I'm dishonest, and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly it's the honest ones you have to watch out for; because you never know, when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid."

Tom looked at him, confused for a moment before laughing out right, "You're going to be the death of me." He said.

"Remember that quote, it'll come back to haunt you in later years." Severus smiled, "but as for you proposition," he smiled thoughtfully, "I'll think about it."

"Come along then, I'd like you to see our work."

………

"Where are we?"

"A mudbloods house," Lucius' voice was cold, but eager.

"What are we doing?"

"We're destroying them,"

"What?" Severus jumped from where he was hidden behind the brush, "I won't, these are innocent people."

"No," Lucius grabbed his robes and pulled him back down, "they-,"  
"Lucius!" Tom's sharp voice cut through, "come along Severus, let's talk,"

………

"Lord Voldemort, what have they done to deserve being killed?" the fire of the house was bright against his form, shadowing his eyes that were glowing with anger.

"Listen to me, Severus,"

"No! I trusted you! You said they wouldn't get hurt if they didn't have to, you said this was revenge, you said I didn't have to be here!" his voice was cut off by the rough slap across his cheek and the shove on his chest. He lay sprawled on the floor, breathing heavily in pain; his back was obviously still bruised.

"No, Severus," Voldemort pulled out his want, "I will not tolerate your disobedience, _Crucio,_" Severus kept his mouth screwed shut as the light coursed through his body, "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!"_

After the spell was over, Severus just laid there, panting heavily in pain, but other than that no sign of the weakness, "you can't leave us now, Severus," Voldemort crouched down next to him and grabbed his arm, forcing the sleeve down and very gently touching the dark mark that had tattooed itself over the self-inflicted scars, "you belong to me now, you can't defy me or every one will know about this little secret. You see, we aren't as respected as we led you to believe, actually we are much hated. And if you even think about betraying me, well, the whole world will know."

………

Hermione flinched at the curse, she didn't know what it was like, but she's heard about it, one account being from her best friend and she couldn't even imagine the pain.

………

Some time seemed to have passed. They were older now, maybe two years. Ashitaka looked tired and worn; he was paler, smiling less, bags under his eyes. Sarah on the other hand was blossoming; she had been accepted as a teacher from Dumbledore part time for now, since she was only 19, Potions, just like she wanted. Occasionally Ashitaka (a foreign Professor from a Private Magic School in France) would help and teach some more difficult potions to the brighter students.

Physically they had both changed since they first met. Ash was tall, no longer that cute bubbly mysterious kid, but the definition of tall, dark and handsome. The vines were darker, his power growing, his eyes were still the panther slits that, when teaching or in public, he hid behind dark glasses. Hermione could only imagine what he was like in panther form.

Sarah had changed as well. She had gotten that perfect hour glass figure that made the entire guys stare. Her long brown hair had lost its frizzy curl and was now dark brown and sleek, a super model's hair. She still had the little girl freckles that sprinkled her nose and cheeks. Rosy cheeks, with light brown eyes that were always smiling along with perfect pink lips. In all essence she was gorgeous.

"You have to go back tonight, another meeting?"

"Yes."

"I wish there was a way you could get out of this."

"I know, I've thought about it, but I've joined, it's my fault and I guess I have to live with the consequences."

"Wait a minute," she stared at him in surprise, "you can't put all that on your shoulders. It wasn't all you're fault. You didn't have a family and this was a perfect opportunity," she raised her hand to stop his protest, "the first blame would be what you call a family. And then, there's Dumbledore, God don't get me started on him, even, maybe if he paid a little more attention to the Slytherins instead of focusing on his oh so precious Gryffindors he could have seen this coming, but no, his babies reputations were too important to him. And then there's me. Ash, I helped you make this decision too and I willingly take some of the blame. Just don't put it all on your shoulders. You can't do that to yourself. It would destroy you."

"Finished?"

"Quite."

He smiled, "don't worry. I won't wallow in my guilt, I'll see you later, alright?" he grabbed his bag and walked to the door, pausing he turned to her and smiled, leaning on the frame, "love you."

"Love you too, now get out of here, you'll be late."

………

"Guess what we're doing tonight?" Lucius smirked as he watched Severus stir his potion.

"I don't care."

"You will; it's some one very important to you."

"If you say so, sweetie, now if you don't mind, darling, I have to finish my work, babe," Lucius glared.

"What was that for?"

"Well, honey, didn't you know," Severus grinned, taking on a New York accent, "you're the only one I care about, snookem's," he smirked.

Lucius looked disgusted before walking away.

………

"Let me go!" the scream traveled down to Severus' little nook in the dungeon, "you bastard's let me go!"

His head shot up, that voice was familiar. Curious, he followed the noises to the opposite side of the dungeon.

"I said, let me go!" Yep, definitely familiar.

"Sarah!" he broke the door with his magic without even thinking. She was tied, arms and legs bound in the corner, "Sarah!" as soon as was within three feet of her, a curse shot him backwards.

"Severus," Lucius smiled as the ropes crawled up Severus' arms and legs, binding him still, "Severus, Severus, Severus, how many times did I warn you that someone you cared for was going to get hurt tonight,"

"Traitor!" he hissed.

"Witch," was the only retort.

"Severus!" Sarah fought desperately at the ropes, but it was hopeless.

"Be quiet, you two are pathetic. This is what happens, Severus, when you attach yourself to someone. They just end up leaving you. Isn't that right? First your father left you, then your mother, then your friend Evans and now, Sarah will be leaving you, too."

"No."

"I'm sorry, Severus," the wand was raised and was directed at her chest, "good bye, Sinclare, _Avada Kavadra."_

………

He was just sitting. Sitting and staring. The rain was falling and he was just sitting and staring in the rain. He face was blank. In the middle of the gravel road leading up to what he knew as his childhood home, his robes pooled around him, his hair falling in his eyes. He looked alone because now…..he was alone.

"Severus," the soft voice didn't even startle him. He didn't flinch, didn't tense, and didn't even look. He just sat and stared at his old child hood home, "Severus, my child, what are you doing out here?"

There was a dagger in his hands that he gently ran his thumb against, his only motion, his thumb because his other fingers were already bleeding as was his arm. The Dark Mark was scarred.

Very gently, Dumbledore bent down and took the dagger from his hands, throwing it across the gravel so it disappeared through the mist of the rain, "Come along, my child, let's have a spot of tea, hm?" the twinkle was gone.

………

"She's dead."

That was the only sound in the room besides the soft crackling of the fire. Severus sat in that overstuffed red chair; knees pulled to his chest, a blanket lay over his shoulders.

"Who?"

"Sarah."

Dumbledore made no response, "My child, tell me what happened?"

It was a very simple version that he told, leaving out his whole history only telling how he was tricked, "It was my fault," his voice was a whisper.

More silence ensued.

"I want to make it up to her."

"How?"

"I can give you information, Lord Voldemort trusts me, I can get you information, anything,"

"And if I turn you away?"

"Then I'll snap my wand and turn myself into Azkaban," his voice was final. He wasn't bluffing.

"Then that's it, you will be my spy."

They sat in silence again. Severus had unwrapped himself from his blanket, pulling his feet down and was now quietly sipping tea.

After minutes passed he stood and walked to the door, "Severus?"

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't bottle this up; if you need some one to talk, I'm here."

"Thank you, Professor,"

Just as he was about to walk out the door, he stopped and turned half to face Dumbledore, his face blank and cold, "I just want to let you know Professor. I take the blame for her death, but it wasn't all me. This is your fault too."

"I know, my child."

"Yes, Professor."

………

And the memories were over. In a split second the screen that they watched the horror play out on smoked and disappeared in a wisp of black. A black blur was up in a moment next to Hermione. It was a panther. Severus Snape, Potions Master was now a panther.

Moody's eyes went wide as did the rest of the Order to say the least. The panther back up a few steps, crouched, fur on end, teeth barred, a deep growl emitting from it's through, until when it was right at the door, he morphed back. Except it was Ashitaka that they stared fearfully at now. His eyes were dark, hands clenched at his side angrily, "Traitors," he growled, and he turned his fiery eyes on Dumbledore, "you of all people, next time Voldemort attacks I hope you're ready, good luck and good riddance," he sneered and was gone.

At that moment, Hermione found this hidden spout of courage and she did something that she never found possible. She yelled at her professors.

"He's right!" she screamed at them, standing up, "he's absolutely right. He trusted you. He really trusted you; after all he's been through for _you. _He gave his life away to protect a race that disowned him; he was willing to be killed to save hundreds, thousands of people he didn't know for you." Her verbal assault was directed at Dumbledore, "you…." She was shaking, "I trusted you. You not only destroyed the trust he had in you and the rest of the Order, but you destroyed the trust that _I _had in you. This is how you treat some one who is so loyal to you. If anyone is a traitor in this room it's _you_!"

She turned and fled from the room before any one could stop.

**End Chapter 28**

**It's Going to Rain Today**

Over 3400 words, Go me, woot! Tell me how I did!

It's not over yet!

Don't forget about the Demons betraying him too, and then there's the actually war and Voldemort and oooo, so many goodies coming up and I can't give any of them away!

AND YES, I did use a 'Pirates of the Caribbean' quote; I love that movie, so you might be seeing some more of those, depends on my mood.


	29. The Silent Welcome

**Authors Note: This one is long too, I tried my best. **

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE! **

**AUTHORS NOTE: I never realized when I started this story that my readers would be so into this story. I have one reader in particular that I applaud for their ability or making a writer feels like they really accomplished something. Howl made a beautiful video for my fanfiction and it is amazing. The URL is(I have to spell it out)**_http: (double backslash) w w w . megaupload . com (backslash) ? d(equal sign) 5BIZZAM5_**it will count down and after that on the right side of the screen an add will appear, just move the add out of the way and download it.**

**Chapter 29**

**The Silent Welcome**

He didn't even know where he was going. It was as if this anger had consumed him, leading him blindly.

He couldn't even think; anger was his mind, anger and hurt.

His hands were clenched, blood seeping through his pail fingers, his breathing ragged. All those memories that he had buried, hidden all those years, played over and over before his eyes.

"_Avada Kavadra" and her body fell limp._

He still could see the flash of green.

Shuddering, he fell to his knees, pressing his fists to his eyes, blood smearing his cheeks. They would pay for this. He wouldn't be his servant any longer.

……….

She was lost as soon as she stepped out of the house, but that didn't stop her. She was going to find Professor Snape, Prince Ashitaka, who ever the hell he was and she was going to apologize and find a way to make it up to him, but….she didn't know where he was going.

That served to pose a problem.

She didn't _know _Professor Snape, the snarky Potions Master. She had no idea where he would go.

She sighed.

She also didn't know how to get back to Hogwarts, she always flooed here, even though she had no idea where 'here' was exactly on the map.

But there was no other choice, except to keep walking, because she definitely wasn't going back in there, she shot a disgusted glare at the looming building behind her and shuddered at the sight, she was disgusted with them, all of them.

She found herself in the woods not some time later. They were dark and eerie and then she wouldn't have minded bringing her coat along. It was still fall, so the heat had not yet come or had it stayed from summer.

"I was wondering how long if would take you." The voice startled her out of her thoughts and she spun around, wand drawn, a curse already on her lips, "put it away, Ms. Granger."

Hesitantly, she did. He looked so casual, crouching on the tree branch that looked to thin to hold his weight. He was dressed simply in black pants and a dark green long sleeve tunic with an even darker green cloak that clasped at the throat, but there were no weapons in sight except for the softly etched vines on his hands.

All the time she walked she had imagined this scene over and over in her head, but now, no words came out. He was just too relaxed. She imagined him distraught and angry and hurt. And then she would help him they would talk, but now she realized how naïve that sounded. He wasn't going to open up to her. Not after what just happened, he looked blank as if his emotions have just shut down.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," he shot back.

"That doesn't mean you can't answer mine," if he was going to be lippy with her, she was going to be lippy right back.

The smallest twitch of his lips was his only reaction, "Come along Ms. Granger, no use you freezing out here," he untied his cloak and threw it at her as he stealthily swung down from the high branch. Feet not making a sound as he struck the rough forest floor.

She thankfully pulled the cloak around her shoulders, not really registering who just gave it to her, "Won't you be cold?"

"Let's just say I'm used to it," he smirked again, "come along, don't dally." And he stalked off, obviously expecting her to follow.

They traveled in silence.

In a very bitter, uncomfortable, long silence.

For Hermione anyway.

If the silence was bothering Snape, he made no sign of it. In fact, he seemed rather calm and that's what scared her so much. As long as Snape was her teacher, he never really scared her, and that frightened her even more.

"Sir?"

"Ms. Granger,"

She sighed, she really didn't want to have this conversation, but it had to be done, "Did you really mean it?"

He stopped and looked at her oddly, eyes dark, "no." he knew what she was talking about, "Threats are said idly in anger, Ms. Granger,"

All she could manage was a soft, "Oh," before she went on, "where are you going, Professor?"

"Home." Was the simple response, but to Hermione it wasn't enough, he didn't have a home.

"And what about me, sir?"

"It's your choice, Ms. Granger, but if you will take the advice of a cynical old man, I wouldn't go back there for a few days, gives them some time to cool off, who knows what they'll do," and it seemed to Hermione that he winked ever so slightly at her.

"You're not that old, Professor," she said softly, "she ducked under a branch that he so easily leaped over.

"Ah, but you say 'not that old' so you're insinuating that I'm still old?" he smiled softly again, it was nice to see him smile, she decided.

"Let me rephrase than, you aren't old at all,"

"What am I then? Young?"

"No," _Jesus, Mary and Joseph, _she cursed, _was this man infuriating when he talked,_ "you're just average." She shook her head when he smiled that little smirk of his, again.

"Ah, the joy to be average, but I'm afraid, Ms. Granger, that I am anything, but average, which might, in turn, make me average." He stopped for a brief moment as if to think about what he said, "if that made any sense,"  
Hermione stared openly at him, he almost seemed…hyper, like a little kid that sipped a little to much of his mom's coffee or ate to much of his Halloween candy. Come to think of it, as she thought back on his memories that were so violently revealed to her, he seemed like this when he was upset, when he was angry, when he was sad, he covered it up in a way they have never seen before, but that confused her. Hasn't he been hiding that all these years using his callous, snarky, bastard attitude to hide what he was really feeling, or maybe she was over analyzing. Maybe that's how he really was, but that didn't make any sense either, he was so in love with Sarah and so friendly to Lily and for a brief while Lucius and James so why the attitude all this time, but to hide his feelings?

But now he's hyper?

Does the disguise change how he is, his mannerism?

Either way, his….hyperness…was a nice break from his snide comments as annoying as his…babblings seemed to be.

As she watched him though, he changed, his smile faded and his eyes darkened considerably and he stared blankly at the forest floor below him, remembering.

"Professor?"

He snapped out of if instantly, but his face was now blank, all hyperness gone, "Come along Ms. Granger," he said shortly.

She sighed and glared at his back as they walked, his mood swings were weird enough, and the shortness was just not something she wanted to deal with.

………

Dumbledore didn't move; flinched, yes; moved, no.

It was Hermione's word that hit him so hard. Not the fact that he had betrayed Severus to a point where no apology could make up for it, but the fact that he had betrayed the trust of one of his children. Yes, Severus was his child, and yes he cared for him, but Severus was already lost, Dumbledore knew that long ago and long ago gave up on saving him. He tried so hard to save his children, the savable ones, anyway. And he had lost one of them today; he had lost a very bright one. One that could have saved them, and won this war with her smarts and he had lost her.

"Professor?"

Dumbledore turned his head to stare at what was supposed to be there hero, "Mr. Potter."

"I think you were wrong, Professor," Harry said softly, "to do what you did to Professor Snape."

"Yes, Mr. Potter, I believe you are correct."

………

They were so close to Hogwarts and that's what she thought made him so cross. They were in the Unicorn Clearing. It was eerie looking now, she was standing on the outskirts, standing next to Vioree and Snape….Ashitaka…was kneeling in front of that mystic water that was always such a mystery to her and now she knew what it was. A portal into his world. His eyes were closed in concentration, his hands resting on the rocks on either side of the pool, the water casting light shadows across his face.

"How long does this take?"

"Lower your voice, child," Vioree said softly, "normally not this long, but long it has been since he has last entered."

Hermione focused her attention on him again, he had opened his eyes and stood, staring at the pool of water with what looked like fear….or anger.

"I'm not asking or forcing you to go with me, Ms. Granger," he said softly, he turned towards a tree that bordered the field. He very gently placed a hand on the tree and it began to glow. Instantly the tree hollowed revealing weapons. He buckled on the sword belt that also held a dagger; he strapped onto his chest the leather strap that held the potions and the bow and arrow onto his back.

"I'm going with you, I thought about what you said, and I think you're right," she said walking up next to him and trying to flash her most reassuring smile, "I don't know how they would react, besides I've read -,"

He instantly tried to hide a smile, but she went on anyway, "About the Demon world, it would be fascinating to actually see it, to think I'm standing next to the exiled Prince of the Demons, being taught by him no less all this time and never known it. Ironic isn't it?" she smiled at him again, daring him to comment on her extra "studies."

"Yes, ironic," he forced a small twitch of his lips all the while rolling his eyes at her, "well come along then, I'm going to go through first, give you time to change your mine, just step through if you decide to follow. You might feel a bit woozy when you're through, the atmosphere on my world is a bit different than it is here, you might feel light headed….not like your light headed anyway," he added that last comment as a murmur so she could barely hear it.

She glared at him, but made no comment, "I'm waiting, _sir." _She forced the fake anger.

………

He was right about the wooziness. She easily walked through the portal and was met by the most tantalizing smell of the forest, stronger than the smell of the woods she came from. She was fine until her feet seemed firm on the ground and she took a step, instantly she felt arms reach out and steady her. That was the second time he came into contact with her, and she didn't mind it either. He was a comforting presence really, and she could only imagine how safe Sarah felt when he held her. No, she did not fancy her snarky Potions Professor; it was more of a longing for his friendship or at least his acquaintanceship.

"I told you, you would be dizzy," he then muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'clumsy human' but she decided not to comment.

"Come along now," he said and began using his magic to clear a path. She took one step to follow his lead and the dizziness hit her. He caught her around the waist to hold her up, but this time didn't let go. He sighed, "we aren't going to get very far tonight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault you're human."

She sighed at the insult, she had grown some what used to them, but she missed the Snape she saw in his memories, what she was assuming was the real Snape, "how long will it take to reach your world?"

"We're in my world, but to reach the city, me alone a couple of hours, but for both of us a day or two, especially if I have to practically carry you most of the way."

She started to saw she was sorry again but he cut her off, "don't apologize." He said, "I hate those words," he began walking down the path, keeping one arm around her waist using the other to swing her arm over his shoulders and hold it there.

"What words? 'I'm sorry'?"

"People seem to believe that those two very simple words can change what they've done when in essence the only thing that changed is the one apologizing thinks everything is fine and the other is just burying his hatred because he accepted the apology."

She smiled knowingly, she knew exactly what he was referring to, and in all honesty she couldn't blame him for his bitterness.

………

There progress was slow, mostly because every Hermione tried to walk on her own she ended in an undignified heap or in Snape's arms, she almost giggled at those words 'falling in Snape's arms'.

They walked on for hours, chatting idly about nothing.

Now there was something else she never expected to hear, 'chatting idly about nothing with Professor Snape'.

She almost laughed.

Time passed and now it was almost dark. Snape stopped, helping Hermione to sit, "I'm going to look for a place to camp," and he left without giving her a chance to speak.

When he came back he was grinning, "There is a cliff up ahead." He helped her stand led the way.

It was indeed a cliff.

A very high cliff, she was starring down at a very distant city that was barely visible due to the blinding setting sun. She gulped.

"Not afraid of heights are you?"

"No." she said quickly and she could have sworn she heard him chuckle.

"We'll rest here tonight." He helped lean her against a tree and she made herself comfortable as he crouched at the edge of the cliff on his knees. He clapped his hands in front of him, elbows out (think Fullmetal Alchemist) and slapped them on the ground. Logs instantly to form a very tiny teepee for the fire, sticking his hands inside the teepee he snapped and it lit ablaze.

Hermione pulled herself closer to the fire tightening her grip on his cloak. He was crouching on the opposite side absently throwing sticks into the fire.

The sun was barely visible now.

"What's the city look like?"

He glanced up at her, "It's all centered around one point," he said simply, "the Temple of the Gods.

"That is the highest point of our world. On each side of the temple, exactly 156 steps down, directly North, West, South and East are the Temple Regions. Hard platforms that hold our main Temples.

"The Earth Goddess; Feawen Jemin Echo, The Wind God; Darimalad Volle Boa, the Fire Goddess; Faerose Will Jinx and the Water God."

"Who's the water god?"

He tensed, "we do not speak his name."

Hermione sighed, she knew the story. The Water God betrayed his followers to the humans resulting in a giant massacre, killing many Demons.

Severus went on, "Down another 156 steps are the main roads. Down the main roads there are seven levels, each level is guarded by a wall, and each main road leads to a main Element Village along with some minor villages."

He went silent.

It was completely dark now.

"How many types of Demons are there?"

"How many types of Humans are there?" he shot back and then continued seeing she had no answer, "People seem to think that because we are not human we are categorized like species of animals. For example, if you asked a horse how many breeds of horses there were, would the horse be able to answer? Demons, animals, humans, we all have the same beliefs as the other; we all believe we're the normal ones. When you go into the city tomorrow you will understand what I mean, you will be the Alien."

She remained silent thinking this over; it was a lot to think about.

"Hungry?" before she could answer he tossed her one of the pouches he always carried. Inside, there was what looked like chocolate cookies, perfectly in tact.

"What are they?" she asked, suspiciously taking a bite.

"In English, Fire Bread."

"What do you call your language?"

"Again with the generalizations, we're just like your world, there are more than one language," he rolled his eyes, annoyed at her ignorance, "the General Language is Common Tongue, but there are many different languages."

"Oh….I guess Demons aren't so different from Humans after all."

"We like to consider ourselves as Genetically Altered Super Humans," he smirked, the lecturing tone leaving his voice, "jokingly, of coarse."

"Another question."

"You're just bursting today."

She blushed, "Why do Demons hate humans so much?"

"Hate is a strong word to use so generally especially about a race you know so little about."

"Why don't you like humans?"

He sighed, "A long time ago, there was a war fought between Humans and Demons, they were brutal," his eyes unfocused as he stared at the fire, "once the Water God betrayed us half of our people were lost, because of how long we live, grudges tend to carry over the generations."

"How long can a Demon live?"  
"The Demon's mentality is quite different than those of a human; we live until we are not needed anymore. The Stewardess for example, she will live until her children have grown and her duty is no longer needed and she grows old. Demons grow naturally until they are around my age and then they stop until they aren't needed. When they aren't needed they will start to age again."

"How old are you, sir, begging your pardon, if it's too personal?"

"36," he answered.

She looked at him surprised; she would have guessed a lot younger, but looking back at the memories and the time line, 36 seemed right.

He sighed, "Do you _really _want to know why we hate humans so much, Ms. Granger?" she stared at him, how did he know?

She nodded.

"Look at that tree," she did, "what do you see?"

She stared at him again, that was outrageous, "A tree."

"That's what humans would see, that's as far as they look, but we see different, we look closer. We know ever rock and tree and creature has a life, a spirit, a name.

"It's more than just a tree, Ms. Granger," a placed a pale hand on the trunk of the tree and it glowed, pulsing under his slender fingers with life. With is other hand he grasped her wrist and brought it up to touch the wood. It was warm under her fingers and she smiled.

_Hello Ashitaka…_a deep, slow voice rumbled through their minds, she instantly wrenched her hand away.

"What was - ,"

"Shhh…listen,"

Soft creaking was traveling through the unnaturally large trees, she shuddered and made to turn around and walk back to the fire, but Snape caught her, holding her still and as the tree swayed, "look at them for what they really are. They're speaking to us, Ms. Granger; no human has ever lived to see this."

………

"Sir, the trees, they're moving." Harry was surprised which was odd because he learned when he came to the wizarding world that anything could happen.

"Yes, Mr. Potter, in this world, everything is alive," came Dumbledore's slow response as he fought with a moving branch, "it seems the forest does not want us to pass," vines kept mysteriously appearing and tripping them, or smacking them in the head or even just being a nuisance.

Harry and Ron, in the first place protested entering the Demon World, Dumbledore himself was a little wary of the Dark Woods, but they were all determined, if not to catch Snape, than to at least rescue Hermione because, yes, they were convinced she wouldn't come here on free will. Therefore, they came to this conclusion; out of anger Snape must have kidnapped her.

After the decision was made, it was decided Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall and Remus would go while the rest of the Order used magic to track them and watch them from the safety of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Harry and Ron argued until they too were also aloud to go.

They had dropped back with Remus to watch Dumbledore magiclessly push the vines out the way. When they tried to use magic an annoying shock was sent through their arm and it went numb, the more they tried the more painful the shock became. "After the Human and Demon War," Remus explained, "a protection curse was placed on this world. Outsiders can't use magic of any kind with direct permission from the leader and weapons of any kind turn to lead."

"Why didn't they close of the portal things than?" that was Ron.

"No one knows; there is a myth that the Water God who was alliance with the Humans controlled them and kept them open, but that's all it is just a myth."

To Harry it looked as if the Headmaster had no real idea where he was -, "what was that?"

"What?" Apparently, no one else heard the sound.

"That," and there was a soft rustle of leaves straight ahead.

They all looked and then the sound was gone.

………

Hermione and Snape silently made their way back through the woods. The moon was low and the sun could be seen picking the rolling hills.

Their descent down the cliff was quiet. Hermione lost in thought about last night, Snape's mood was turning to the worst the closer they got.

When they finally left the woods they were on a dirt road, the city gleaming in the distance. The first time they passed some one it was shocking.

The woman was elderly looking, skinny, almost frail, but the bow on her back betrayed her strength, "My lord….Ashitaka?"

Snape smiled (she still couldn't bring herself to think of him as _Prince _Ashitaka), "Pinaku," she stared at him.

"My Lord, Lady Catrithian Elistratoral, she said you were dead."

He's smile faded, "I know."

"She's gone now, though."

"What?"

"She was dethroned. Lady Lea found out that Tal Koral Aquae was working for her, they wanted you dead, and she expected your human master to kill you." She walked up to him, about the same height, "what did they," she shot a dirty look at Hermione, "do to you?"

He stepped in front of Hermione, almost as if he was shielding her from Pinaku's glare, "She did nothing, and the rest can wait until later."

Pinaku smiled before bowing, "My Lord, Lady Lea, she has taken the throne, I believe she is expecting you."

"Thank you, Pinaku,"

"My liege," she turned and walked into the woods.

When they had started walking again Hermione posed the question that had been bothering her, "Tal, he was the one that gave Dumbledore the liquid memory?"

His mouth was sent into a grim, stubborn line, but he nodded all the same.

"Why did they want you dead?"

"Demons have the same emotions, feelings, aspirations as humans, we can feel, just like you can, pride, greed, fear, guilt. After the war with the Humans and the betrayal of the Water God, Water demons were shunned. I expected his betrayal, but never knew Lady Catrithian Elistratoral would be dragged into it. The last 30 years the City had tried to make amends with the Water Demons, but they would not have it."

"Lady Lea, is she the one we saw-,"

"Yes." His response was sharp and final, the discussion was over.

………

They entered and it was a lot different than she expected. When Snape described the city, she imagined large white walls and perfectly aligned houses, but it was not so. The village that surrounded the city was flat and the walls were built on a slant and made of black marble that glistened and swirled with magic. The village reminded her of the old Indian Villages, modest wooden houses, fires burning, speckled with thick trees, when through the first gate the ground became harder and harder as each gate went by until they reached the last gate, the stairs that lead to the Temples, then the ground was black marble that swirled when stepped with whatever color the stairs led to (red for Fire, Green fro Earth, so on and so forth).

She was very tense the whole walk through the first gate, the streets were empty.

"Professor?"

"It's a sign of respect when a new leader is appointed," his voice was soft, "when the streets are full it's very hard for someone to rule a kingdom, when it is silent for a day it allows the leader to maintain his or her bearings. But don't think they aren't watching you."

They walked through the silent streets until they reached the stairs. As they went up she counted, there really are 156. The stairs led straight into the Temple of the Earth Goddess. The Temple's all looked the same, three or four stories that housed the priests. There were no doors or walls or windows on the main floor. It was held up by hundreds of pillars except for the back, the back was a wall that portrayed a statue of the Earth Goddess, but all was dark, so she wasn't visible, two floors were downstairs and another up. The Temple itself was white, but aging, vines climbed up the sides, some blocking the door, but they moved aside as Snape stepped forward.

Before he left the temple he bowed in front of the shadowed Goddess, kissing his fingertips he placed them on the stands before walking past, motioning for Hermione to follow.

They walked up the next 156 steps and this time before they entered the Temple of the Gods, his home, he took a deep breath and set on an emotionless face. Before he entered (the set up was the same as the other Temples except bigger) he bowed again, dipping his head down out of respect and then walked in.

The Temple of the Gods was abuzz, priests wandered around, carrying scrolls and wands; they were all dressed in white robes with a color stripe to represent what Village he or she came from.

All motion stopped when he entered and many priest and priestess' fell into a bow, muttering their greetings. One though didn't. She stood at the back of the Temple, next to a statue of all the Gods, staring at him. She was dressed casually, in black breeches, and a red tunic with a gold sash around the middle. The only thing that made her look royal was the beautiful crown that fell over her forehead, red rubies falling from silver chains into her raven hair. The weapon in sight was the dagger around her waist.

"Ashitaka," her voice was musical yet so familiar.

And the Hermione recognized her.

"Lea,"

They both just looked at each other before Lea launched herself at him, he went flying backwards, but not falling, she wrapped her arms around his neck, laughing as he hugged her back, "It took you long enough, Ash," she said laughing, "for a while I though Elistratoral killed you after all, but I guess you got the better of…." She trailed off when she caught sight of Hermione.

Snape sighed, "Hermione Granger, soon to be your apprentice."

"Me?"

"She has power, Lea, Wind Power; I don't want her, no offense Ms. Granger,"

Hermione shrugged, "None taken, it's not like I'm not used to it from you."

Snape sent her an amused look.

"They're following you, Ash," Lea said softly, the priests had long ago begun working again.

"I know."

"Well?" a wicked glimmer appeared in her eyes, "what are you going to do to 'em?"

He grinned wryly, "I'm just going to scare them a little, don't worry though," he winked, inconspicuously, "you won't get to miss out on the action."

**End Chapter 29 **

**The Silent Welcome**

**Final Word Count: 4840**

**Go me.**


	30. Betrayals

**Hope you read the authors note from last chapter.**

**Chapter 30**

**Betrayals**

Hermione wasn't exactly comfortable being separated form Snape, as childish as it sounded, he made her feel safe, but she didn't protest when Lea led her away. The Temple (palace) was huge; the platform (the peak of the Demon World) was at least half a mile in length. The halls of the palace themselves were glorious, each hall, each room, was dedicated to one of the Elemental Gods, even the Water God was depicted as a founder of the World. In the top rooms there was no ceiling, if the room was set on the edge of the building there was no wall, revealing a beautiful view of the city.

"Lady?"

"Eh, Lea's fine, please, Ashitaka is all for the titles, but me…blah, anyway, what were you going to say?"

"Where are we going?"

"Well now," she turned down another hallway and the green décor of Earth changed to the silver for Wind, "you've been running around in those clothes for who knows how long and besides," she smirked mischievously, "you smell like a human."

"Humans have a different smell?" they turned down the Fire Hallway.

"Aiy, like death."

Before she could question that comment, Lea continued.

"Here we are,"

The room was of Wind decoration, pale silvers and blues, the roof opened up to the clouds.

"Come on now, Hermione Granger, we've got a lot to do," she waved her hands a bit and a basin of steaming water appeared, "hop in and scrub. Call me when you're finished, there will be clothes waiting and she left briskly.

………

After she scrubbed it became a very embarrassing task, she managed to pulled on the under garments, but after that she was lost.

Lea came laughing in, after pulling the silver tunic over her head; she laced up the sleeves and tied the light blue sash around her waist. The breeches were black and fit her perfectly, but it was the boots that stumped her, they slipped on like slippers, but then tied up her leg to her knee like ballet shoes, the shoes were silver to match her tunic.

"Don't worry, it might take you a while to get used to those, now," she pulled out a black belt, from it, was hanging a short dagger and a sheath to put her wand, "I don't expect you to be able to or have to use the dagger, but it sends lecherous men scrambling, now, for your hair," she ran a comb through Hermione's brown knots and then pulled it back into a tight braid, ribbon intertwined with the loops and on her head she placed a simple silver circlet.

"Lea?"

"Aiy?"

"Why are you wearing red if you are a Wind Demon?"

"It's traditional for a new leader to dress in clothes from other races."

"What about Elemental Demons?"

"Those bastards get to wear what ever they like, which really sucks, because Ashitaka, being as boring as he was years ago, still refuses to wear anything interesting, he just sticks with the plain old boring stuff."

They silently made there way back through the halls. Hermione liked the way she felt, she felt clean.

"The cities are coming alive," she motioned to the wall or what was supposed to be the wall. People were beginning to make their way up the 156 steps to the Temples, "I called for a meeting, they will know of Ashitaka's return."

It seemed funny to Hermione, as high up as she was, she was afraid, not like she would readily admit to be afraid of heights, but she seemed and felt safe here, she didn't have to worry about falling of the edge to the marble steps below.

She stared grimly at the people, they all looked human, except some had animal teeth or ears, and some (like Tal) had fish gills or animal tails. Children were laughing racing up the steps, parents were scolding and young lovers were holding hands smiling at each other, lovingly, "you are a very happy people aren't you?"

Lea looked at her, face unreadable, "we can't change things that have already happened. We all deal with it in our own way, many like Prince Ashitaka choose to hide him-self from the world, but not many people have suffered as he has."

They remained in silence.

"Come along then, Hermione,"

The two reached the Main Temple Halls where Snape was still speaking to some of the priests, "Prince Ashitaka," one of the priests was saying, "your trip, I'm sure, was long, go and rest while the town assembles there will be time for this talk some other time. No need to worry yourself now,"

Snape looked like he was going to argue, but he wisely kept his mouth shut. He nodded his head, respectably, "good day then, my lord."

Hermione tried to catch her potions professor's eye, but to no avail, he was purposefully avoiding her gaze.

"Hermione," Lea was standing at the top of the stairs the people assembled along the stairs. Lea raised her hands and the wind picked up carrying her voice across the groups ears, "People of the Four Worlds," she cried and the crowd fell silent, turning their gaze to her, questioningly, "you all know the story of Prince Ashitaka, how he exiled himself because of the betrayal of one of our own, but now," she stopped briefly, and turned to wink at Hermione, "for the dramatic effect," she whispered, "and now," she spoke to the people once again, "he has been tricked to return to us."

A soft murmur arose from the crowd and Lea let them speak before continuing, "Lady Elistratoral tricked his human master into betraying him so he came back to us, not knowing her plot for his death, but we have outwitted her treacherousness."

The crowd grew anxious, some, Hermione learned, already knew of her dethroning, others, which were obvious, did not, "I have taken over as Stewardess until Prince Ashitaka makes his decision about taking the throne that is rightfully his.

"And now a warning, there are pursuers in the Leaving Woods, and I strongly caution you to stay away, we do not know the full power of these people that come."

A cry from the crowd interrupted her, "what about the human girl?"

"Is she not a traitor?'

Lea sighed, "She has proven her loyalties to the crown and to our World, and she is no traitor. Only her race is."

She lowered her arms and the wind died down so it no longer carried her voice, "see, the drama was perfect."

Hermione laughed and watched the people disperse, "will they accept Prof- Prince Ashitaka?"

"Of course they will," Lea said, "they won't reject some one in the favor of the Gods."

"Favor of the Gods?"

"Yep, unlike humans, we can't 'breed', per say. If an English woman has a child with an English man they will have an English baby, correct? Here it's different, you could have a Wind Demon and a Dancing Demon then have a Fire Child. The Gods and Goddesses decide. This is what keeps the eternal balance of our world."

Hermione had no answer to that. It was a very odd belief, yet it made sense, "Lea? Prince Ashitaka said something about me being your apprentice, what was that about?"

"Ashitaka sees great magic in you, Wind Magic, but he also told me of your fear of heights. I figure the fear is your minds response to the untrained magic. I am going to train you or at least start to until you go back to Hogwarts."

Hermione scowled…_Hogwarts, _it wasn't the place she despised….just the people in it.

In the next few days they didn't have time to talk much. She was allowed to wonder the city, meet business owners, the townsmen, even the warriors were nice and spoke to her. She ran into Pinaku sometimes and they would give friendly greetings, but nothing else.

_They're waiting._

She came to that conclusion when she first realized they all wore weapons, even the children carried what she learned were their training staffs.

_They're waiting for the intruders…the Order. _Hermione smiled to herself when she thought that. It would be a very interesting encounter.

………

"Professor, where are we going?"

"Ms. Granger, when I first knew they were following us," she didn't need to be told who 'they' were, "I assumed they would be at the City in a few days….I was wrong, and as much as I…dislike that particular group, I don't want them dead."

"Oh."

Hermione was then sent to the stables where a group of Demons fitter her with a horse, "Moonlight, even if you don't know how to ride, she's near impossible to fall off of," Darrow, a Bird Demon, handed her the white mare, "But be gentle with her. _You _can't fall off, but she can still buck you off."

There was a group of them who rode out the following morning, all armed heavily, dressed in simple tunics and breeches, all mounted on horses or some, like Darrow, took to the air in flight.

The group they sought was very easy to find.

………

"Didn't you hear it?"

It was the pull and creak of a bow string, the scraping of the sword unsheathing, and the silence of the woods that followed their attackers.

And there it was.

The arrow pointed right in between Dumbledore's eyes, another at Moody's temple, one pointing at each member, deadly arrows controlled by very deadly strangers.

"A human breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," his sword hung at his side as he stopped out from behind the trees.

His eyes, his demeanor, his whole presence was cold with anger, "take their weapons," he said calmly. More poured out from behind the trees, surrounding them, stripping them off all their defenses. And one face was familiar.

"Hermione?" the word left Harry's lips in a breath of shock as she walked up to stare at her friends.

"Wands." She said simply holding out her hands. They eyed her wand and then her dagger before handing them over.

Snape was given all the useless pieces of wood and they disappeared from view, "follow me."

After _finding _the road, the Demons mounted their steeds and rounded up the Order as if they were sheep and herded them back to the Cit of the Gods.

"Hermione?"

"Be quiet, Ronald," she snapped, "I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

Up at the front of the group Dumbledore wasn't having much luck either.

"Sever-Prince Ashitaka, you must listen to me,"

"I _must _do nothing, I am no longer your dog to order, Dumbledore, so if I were you I would keep your mouth shut," his voice left no room for arguments. Nobody did.

………

Hermione sighed softly after snapping at people she thought were her friends. She really hated doing this to them, but at the same time she felt they deserved it.

They did betray her and Professor Snape; they were as much of a traitor as they thought Professor Snape was.

But she almost did feel sorry for Remus; he was dragged into Dumbledore and Moody's mistake, even when he disagreed with it.

She sighed again, _oh well, _there was nothing she could do about it now, just sit and wait.

………

The looks on their faces when they entered the city was absolutely priceless. Their mouths were hanging open as they were marched (they abandoned the horses at the bottom) up the stairs.

The villagers were silent, surprisingly, as the traitors were led past them, but their eyes revealed their anger.

Once inside the Temple they were led to the Water Hallway where they were deposited in one room that was locked from the outside. Only Professor Snape and Hermione had the key.

………

"Aw, Ms. Granger, nice to know you're safe."

She stared at the Headmaster evenly, "Dumbledore," they all noticed the lack of respect in her voice.

She studied them, Lupin, Dumbledore, Moody, Harry, Ron; they all looked so dirty or maybe that was because she was and felt so clean.

"Prince Ashitaka," she made sure to use that name to remind them how they found out, "wanted me to tell you clean clothes and food will be provided in a moment and he also wished me to ask who is watching Hogwarts. He wants the remaining students safe." Her voice was an emotionless monotone. She refused to look at any of them.

"Professor McGonagall was sent back to Hogwarts. Please, Ms. Granger, do stay and chat."

"I have duties to attend to."

"What duties can you have, girl?" Moody growled from where he sat and a large conference table, "You're a human. They're liable to turn on you anyway."

"Demons aren't racist, if they are betrayed by one human; it doesn't me they are against all of them. Good day, _sir._" And she turned and left.

………

"You've got the drama down pat, kid," Lea was leaning against the wall outside the door when Hermione came out, "sooner or later you could almost be as good as me."

Hermione forced a laugh before looked down at the ground.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"It's just…I fell like I'm betraying my own people."

Lea smiled, "Relax, kid, in a few weeks you and that red-dead kid and the dweeby lookin' green-eyed one will be best friends again. They betrayed your trust as must as they betrayed Ash's. You just need some time to heal and then you'll be okay."

Hermione smiled.

"Come on, I think you need to take your mind of this. Besides, it's never too early to start your training."

………

"Ms. Granger, there is no argument; you are going back to Hogwarts."

"But, sir-,"

"No, Ms. Granger, you are _not _staying, you are 16 years old, you have a family and school to finish. You. Are. Not. Staying." She couldn't get over how much he sounded like a father there.

That 'argument' happened only minutes before the Order was led in. She stood by his side when he handed Dumbledore a map and a bundle of wands.

"If the map doesn't work, Ms. Granger knows the way."

"SO you will be joining us, Hermione?" Remus asked softly.

"Not by choice," she sent an annoyed glare in Professor Snape's direction, before walking over to stand next to Harry and Ron, still dressed in her Demon attire.

With nothing else to do or say they left. Hermione turned one last time to look longingly at the halls; she really didn't want to leave. Lea raised her hand and waved, mouthing something at her.

It wasn't until they were well on their way did she realize what she said.

_It isn't over._

She knew what she meant.

**End Chapter 30**

**Betrayals**

**Hope you read the authors note from last chapter. **


	31. Presents and Eagles

Author's Note: I'm back, sorry for the wait; I know it's been a while. And yes, this one is shorter, but interesting. The really fun stuff happens next chapter.

Chapter 31

Presents and Eagles

Weeks had passed and they were back in school. What Lea had predicted came true; they were best friends again. Of coarse they had there awkward moments when the subject stumbled onto the discussion of their Potions Master or the Order (that discussion always put Hermione into a very foul mood.)

Their Potions Class was either taught by Dumbledore or McGonagall which, as it would in any school, started rumors.

"I heard he tried to kill Harry so Dumbledore had to kill him," that was the most popular 5th year rumor.

"I heard he ran away so he didn't have to follow You-Know-Who anymore. He is a Death Eater, you know."

And the rumors spread, but none were ever close to the truth. But Snape wasn't the only topic of conversation. Questions were often raised about why the Golden Gryffindor Trio and four professors went missing.

Hermione at one point, after a rough onslaught of questions, lost it and stormed off to Dumbledore demanding that he tell the whole school the truth about the Headmasters treachery. Dumbledore refused. Hermione spent the next few days slandering his 'good' name.

She still practiced. Every morning and night she snuck off to the Unicorn Clearing and drilled herself through fighting dance patters Lea had taught her…how long ago that felt. Slowly she began to teacher herself her Wind Magic because she swore one day she was going to get back into the Four Lands of the Demons and prove to Ashitaka that she was worthy to stay and help him fight. She wasn't sure why she was so determined... that meant she would be leaving her friends and her school and her family and probably would never see them again but the thought of wandering those halls and digging in the mounds and mounds of Demon books was fascinating. Her mind was opened up to a whole new world, a new religion, a new people and she wanted to explore it.

She did try once, concentrating with all her might to get back through the portal, even if she couldn't stay she at least wanted to speak with him, but she ended up at the bottom of the very cold pond, and she was in a bad mood the rest of the day.

Three Weeks Later

Dumbledore thought it wise they stayed at Hogwarts for Christmas. She threw the equivalent of a fit. She was being locked away from her family, the only unbiased people she could talk to about Professor Snape (she had sent a _very _detailed letter) but surprisingly, Christmas didn't turn out to be all bad.

"Hermione!" Ron and Harry found her sleeping on the couch, a book draped over her chest.

"Get up, HERMIONE! We go PRESENTS!" Ron was screeching with excitement as he tore open a box.

"Your piles' over there, 'Mione," Harry said, motioning to a stack of gifts under the tree.

She silently opened her gifts delighted to find the books she asked for and other odd assortments to remind her of home, from her parents. It was the last gift that caught her eye. It was a simple package with a parchment attached.

"Go on, read it," Ron prompted.

Since they were the only ones staying for Christmas, she did:

"_Hermione,_

_How long has it been now? Two months? I should have written sooner. I heard about your attempts to enter the World from the Unicorns," Hermione silently remembered to scold them for that, "sorry about that, but we have the portals guarded since the growing threat of war. Haven't you heard? Ashitaka is still spying for Dumbledore. I think it's mad, too, but he says he isn't going to make the whole Wizarding World suffer because of one old fool's mistake. I don't think anyone knows. Ash has been sending information by letters, nothing important seems to be happening except Voldemort seems to be taking an interesting into trying to alliance themselves with the Demons. _

_"I have a gift for you, even though we don't celebrate Christmas. When you open the package whisper 'contartem' and concentrate on your power. It will grow to its normal size…."_

Hermione stopped there and reached for the brown package and smiled at what she found inside. The fabric was simple for a formal dress. Pail silver that shimmered, it was strapless, but there were long attacked sleeves that fell to her waist, the back was cut low. She pulled it out and cast the spell. It was perfect length, at the bottom of the box there were matching silver slippers and a shawl.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks, rolling their eyes, _girls…_

Hermione smirked at them and began reading the rest of the letter….

"…_I got your measurements when I let you borrow the tunic (which I never did get back) it may seem useless now, but who knows one day maybe a certain young gentlemen will whisk you off your feet…._

_"Anyway, hope all goes well. Send my regards to the red-head and the dweeby looking one._

_Signed,_

_Lady Lea Castel_

_Stewardess of the Court_

_Wind Demon"_

"Lea? It that the same one from the memories?"

"Mmmmhmm,"

"Hey, 'Mione," Ron pointed to a loose piece of parchment on the floor, to avoid confrontation, "what's that?"

Hermione picked it up and skimmed the name at the bottom, "it's a letter, from Professor Snape,"

They stared at her expectantly.

"I really shouldn't…" but she couldn't help but give into the pleading eyes.

"_Dear, Ms. Granger,_

_I simply write to tell you that your attempts to enter our world are futile. You shouldn't be wasting your energy, but be concentrating on more important things, such as your studies. _

_Because you and I don't relate quite as much as you and Lea, I'm afraid my gift to you is more on a mentor to student level. _

_Go to the Clearing of the Black Unicorns. Somebody will be waiting for you there._

_Signed,_

_Prince Ashitaka Jodiki_

_Professor Severus Snape_

_Potions Master"_

"Just as snarky as ever, isn't he?" Ron laughed and turned his attention back to Harry who was deeply absorbed in the Quidditch book he got from Hermione, "you gonna go?"

"Yeah," she took off before they could ask to go with.

She wasn't exactly sure what she thought of Professor Snape anymore. He had been her teacher for five years and he had always been that mystery no one ever revealed, the Count of Monte Cristo no one bothered to unmask. She had always wondered, but she never questioned. And now everything was shown to her. She was caught up in a whirlwind and whisked into a fantasy book where Demons lived in another world with spectacular powers. Except this time, it wasn't a book. It was real. That's what was so hard to grasp.

Their conversation in the Leaving Woods was surreal enough. His blunt comments and quick tongue, it wasn't much, merely a glimmer of how he really was. It was _nice _to see that side of him. She grew….attached to him. She liked to look at him as an older brother figure, someone she could look up to, someone to protect her, but he, clearly, wasn't interested in playing that role.

It wasn't until she was in the woods did she realize how early it still was. The sun had just come up completely and animals were just coming to life. _How early did they wake me…? _She hadn't really pondered what he gave her. The thought of him giving her anything was strange in itself. She could only dream it was some of those rare Demon books.

But she was wrong.

Very wrong.

"Moonlight?" the horse was standing there calmly, in all her significance , skin as white and smooth as ever, tail and mane flowing in the wind, black eyes flickering with intelligence and recognition.

She was tied to a tree, with a black leather bridle contrasting perfectly with the silver gem on the nose band. A saddle, a blanket and grooming supplies were spread out on the rock next to her and on top of that was another letter.

It read:

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_Normally you won't have to tie her up just ask her to stay and she will. To care for her you must know her story. She belonged to a blacksmith who abused her when she was young. She was rescued by an old merchant's boy. Since his death, she has grown restless so I though it would be in her best interest to leave our world. I trust you in caring for her._

_Signed_

_Prince Ashitaka Jodiki_

_Severus Snape_

_Potions Master _

He signed the letter quickly before handing it to a guard, also placing in his care the black leather tack.

It had been months since he had last spoken or seen any humans and he hoped to keep it that way. Yes, he missed his potions supplies dearly and all those books. He smiled grimly.

They would be in for a nasty shock when they tried to clean those.

Anything that personally belonged to him was warded off, except for the books in the Slytherin Common Room.

That was another thing he missed.

Probably the only human thing he missed.

His Slytherin students.

He wondered who would take care of them now. He had been trying his entire career as Head of Slytherin House to protect them from choosing the same fate he had. So far it had worked, but he had abandoned them. Yes, he wasn't worried.

They knew more than everyone thinks.

And then there was Hermione Granger.

_Ah, yes, the insufferable know-it-all, _his bitter smile softened into a small fondness. She reminded him of himself when he was young. Naïve and eager to learn, craving knowledge and everything that came with it. She was the first person in a long time to mean something to him. She found that soft spot in his heart no one had ever bothered to look for.

"Ashy?"

He felt a smirk spread on his lips. It had been a long time sense anyone had called him that. Not since his mother's death.

"Lea,"

No one said anything for a moment.

"Working on another letter to Dumbledore?"

"No…to Ms. Granger,"

Lea smiled, she knew of his softness for her, "You should think about going to speak to her again. I think she is very fond of you."

He sighed, "Not tonight, maybe some other time."

………

Oh, how he despised the clumsiness of a human body. Even with the disguise he felt awkward in the ungraceful limbs.

When he was young, early 20s, he thought about the day some one would find out his secret. He figured he would be free of his obligation as a spy and be able to live the rest of his with freedom. But, alas, his guilt got to him. As much as he didn't like the Order he wouldn't abandon his students.

"Severus, nice of you to finally join us,"

"Forgive me, my lord," he responded softly stepping into the center of the fire lit room. He bowed low, but not to his knees, he was never required to do that, "I was held up."

"My son says Dumbledore seems to be growing suspicious of you. He claims you have been questioned and watched," Lucius's voice was cold and apathetic.

"Yes, his trust in me has grown thin, the reason I have so little information to give."

"Excuses, excuses," Voldemort paced around Severus' tense form, "you are a spy, my young friend. I know you can find information…._Crucio,_"

Severus tensed, closing his eyes and clamping his mouth shut to keep himself from screaming.

Voldemort chuckled, breaking the spell, "You always had a tolerance for pain, Severus, and I always wondered why….legillimus…" Severus brought up his walls, allowing the Dark Lord only memories of torture, being sure to hide the faces.

"What a hard life…._Crucio,_" again he forced himself to give off no reaction.

The torture went on until Voldemort grew bored of his indifference, "You are a strong one," he proclaimed as if that's what he had been testing for all along, "Lucius?"

"Yes, master?"

"Take him to his cell….break him."

………

"Well, well, well, Severus. Never thought I'd see the day where you were so weak you couldn't even stand. It is a pleasurable site,"

He didn't move, he couldn't move. If he was only in Demon form, this wouldn't take so much out of him, but holding up the disguise and withstanding the pain was difficult. He could feel the blood dripping down his back and neck and forehead and chest. He was just bleeding; the daggers had cut deep into his flesh.

"Oh, Severus, before I go, Master wished me to tell you he expects information in a week, good information, if not I won't be so nice to you during our next…encounter, tata,"

When he was sure he was gone he let out a shaky breath, letting the disguise slip away. Instantly he felt strength come back to him, not much, but enough to get him home. Staggering to his feet, he found his wand lying useless looking in the corner of the cell. After retrieving it, he limped to the wind, jumping clumsily onto the ledge. Below was a 100ft drop to the icy river. He shook his head; he always thought cells were in the dungeons….not the towers. Spreading his arms he jumped and about 10ft down the wind caught black wings that erupted from the smooth body of a black eagle.

Even in another form, he still felt the pain exploded in his shoulder ever time he pumped his tired ar–wings. In the distance he could see the light of the castle; it used to be a welcoming sight when he was in a condition like this, but not today. They would probably turn him away anyway. He glided into a tree that rested on the edge of the Clearing of the Unicorns and cringed at what he saw. Hermione was laughing hysterically, talking to Vioree, the moonlight shining of the black fur. He really contemplated whether or not to just make a dive for the pool, or wait. Waiting seemed dangerous, even now, the loss of blood was getting to him, his vision was blurring. He wasn't even sure if he could make it to the pool, even if he tried.

He sighed, which came out more like a croak from the bird's throat. Carefully he stepped off the branch and glided down to the forest floor, a couple feet from where Hermione sat with Vioree. He must have misjudged the distance though; he landed roughly on his feet only to topple over from the pressure on his wounded leg.

Hermione spun around, sword drawn and if he were in his normal form he would have smiled. She was still slow with the blade, but she looked comfortable. In the sight of the eagle her frame had become more agile, probably from practicing her sword and her magic. From here he could sense her confidence with her magic and the soft breeze that always emitted from her, though unnoticeable to the human eye or sense.

"Well, hello there," she said softly, "you are a very hurt, bird, aren't you?" she knelt down next to him and reached out.

His senses jumped to life and he lashed out with his uninjured leg without even realizing what he was doing. His connected weakly with her arm; leaving nothing but a scratch…..He hated feeling so vulnerable. He lay there tense and she cautiously reached out for him again, "relax now; you are in no state to fight."

She didn't realize it was him. He thought he would, something should give him away, but she honestly didn't realize. He loved disguises. He relaxed under the soothing touch as she pulled out her wand, "this won't hurt a bit."

She poked and prodded, spelled and cursed for what felt like forever, but slowly his wounds ceased to pain him and the dizziness left him. When she was finished he rolled to his feet, stretching out massive black wings and flapping them a few times. He attentively put down his injured foot, waiting for pain, but none came so he relaxed, finding his balance again.

"You are a pretty animal," she said softly stroking him between the wing joints. He cooed softly lifting his head high before taking off. He was spiraling upward slowly and then back down so he perched on the rock next to the Entering Pool, "I wouldn't touch that if I were you,"

He chirped softly.

"Professor Snape wasn't happy about that when I did. He said I should focus on my studies. You are a lucky little bird, you know that? Being able to fly when ever you like, I think I'd like that. You must be hungry," she pulled a package of Fire Bread out of her pocket, "he gave these to me, amazing snack you know, I'm addicted." She offered him one and he took it slowly, hopping forward to sniff it warily before snatching it with lightning speed, he ate it slowly, crunching it between his strong beak. When he was finished he looked at her and she could have sworn it smiled.

_Thanks…._the bird thought to her in her mind.

She jumped up, but before she could move, the bird stepped into the portal and disappeared.

……….

"A Demon, unbelievable," she scolded herself, "you've been associating with a Bird Demon, and…oh god….I was talking about Snape," she slapped her forehead, "they all know who he is, damn it, damn it, damn it." She cursed and sat down on the rock where the bird formally perched, "I wonder…." She turned towards the pool and screamed down into it, "HE SAID THE PORTAL WAS CLOSED! THAT"S NOT FAIR!" She knew the bird probably couldn't hear, but she didn't mind.

"That was interesting," Vioree said from where she had laid down at the edge of the clearing.

"Did you know it was a Demon?"

"Yep,"

"And you didn't think to tell me?"

"No, I figured you knew, you were talking to it rather openly,"

"I thought it was a real bird…." Hermione mock glared before lunging at the Unicorn.

Vioree was faster and trotted out of her reach; Hermione got on top of Moonlight and took off after her into the woods.

………

Ashitaka chuckled to himself when he heard the yells echoing from the portal. He was tempted to yell something snooty back, but that would give him away so he kept his mouth shut. She always did make him laugh though, that was nice.

Lea would be waiting for him, he knew it. But she didn't expect her so close, "I thought you weren't going to talk to her anymore?" she asked the eagle, eyebrow raised. Morphing back into himself, he smirked, "She didn't know it was me, she thought it was bird Demon, and I'm still safe."

She sighed, "You aren't hurt anymore are you?"

Before he could answer she stalked over and began poking and prodding like Hermione had, making them uncomfortably close. He backed up a step, "I'm fine,"

She took another step closer, "Just let me make sure."

"I'm fine, Lea," he grabbed her hands to stop them from moving and they both froze before he released her hands and they both looked away, semi-embarrassed, "Let's get back; we have a problem."

"What? About Voldemort, Dumbledore or a certain bushy-haired Gryffindor?"

He sent her a riveting glare before smirking, "All three combined."

"What kind of problem?"

"Let's just say both sides aren't to happen with the middle man."

End Chapter 31

Presents and Eagles

I didn't loose any of you, did I?

Next chapter should be up soon.

Another thanks to an anonymous review for calling this story her favorite chapter.

Final Word Count: 3350


	32. Alliances

_**Authors Note: I was re-reading my story and I have come to this conclusion. I have totally destroyed Snape's character. It's just gone; I've replaced Snape with Ashitaka with out even realizing it. Don't worry I will finish this story, I just feel like I didn't do Snape's character any justice. Just thought you would all like to know that.**_

**Chapter 32**

**Alliances**

"So, let me get this straight, you are just going to waltz into the castle, not even sparing anyone a glance, march up to Dumbledore and say 'Oh Albus, it's been so long, I really still hate you for all that shit you put me through, but I thought I should let you know….Voldemort plants to attack Hogwarts in three weeks. Hope Potter's ready to face him, he's coming armed and ready to kill. Been nice talking to ya.' Oh that's brilliant, Jodiki, really dandy."

"Lea,"

"And then do you just plan to abandon them there, you can't just walk away from the school you taught at for 15 years, knowing half of them will probably be killed."

"Lea..." he was growing impatient.

"You have to at least stay and train them. Teach them something to protect them. Have the animals of the woods help."

"LEA!"

"What?"

Ashitaka rolled his eyes and took her hands in his, "Deep breath, Lea, I'm not going to abandon them, and it's highly unlikely they will even let me in the castle let alone near Dumbledore. They probably think I'll kill him, wait," he held up a hand to silence another one of her rants, "I will kindly ask Ms. Granger to retrieve Dumbledore for me and I will speak to him outside the castle. If he wants the help of the Demons, I will stay. If he doesn't want the help of the Demons…..well….I will probably stay anyway. I am not going to abandon them."

"Oh."

He released her hands and smiled, "I'm going tomorrow, too tired right now."

"Will you please let me look at your wounds?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No, so it would be in both of our best interests if you let me look at them. Then I will leave you alone."

He sighed, "Fine."

She carefully ran smooth hands over bruises and cuts. Checking for infection, poison, everything.

"I think this is a bit unnecc -,"

"Shut up and let me finish," she carefully placed a hand on his cheek, letting her magic detect anything she might have missed. He let out a content sigh when the pain in his ribs disappeared, closing his eyes as she added sleeping magic. When she was finished her hand lingered a few seconds, unnecessarily before she pulled away.

He opened his eyes and smiled, one of his very rare smiles, "Healthy?"

"Alive and kickin'," she smirked.

He stood from where he sat on the couch in her room, "Good night, Lea,"

"Night," her eyes followed him as he walked out the door and she couldn't help but smile.

………

Hermione woke up early like she always did. It was a routine habit of hers now. She dressed in silence, careful not to wake the other girls. She didn't need to bring anything with her. She decided long ago to keep her dagger and her horses' bridle and saddle at the clearing after a very uncomfortable confrontation with Dean and Seamus.

………

_"Hermione what is that?" she had woken an hour later than usual and was surprised to see the two boys already awake and ready for school, "Is that a dagger?"_

_"Uh…"_

_"That's pretty cool," Seamus grabbed it, yanking from her grip, studying it carefully. He pulled it out of its sheath and began waving it dramatically; "I am the Lord of the Swords!" he created a deep bravado voice and waved the dagger above his head._

_"Seamus, cut it out, I need that."_

_Dean snatched it from Seamus and swung it dangerously close to the furniture, "What are you doing with a blade anyway? They aren't aloud on school grounds."_

_"I...uh…bought it in Hogsmeade so I could send it to my parents. They collect; can I please have it back?"_

_They laughed and gave it back to her, thinking nothing of it._

………

After that particular encounter, she made sure to keep the dagger hidden away at the clearing.

When she reached the clearing, everything was eerily silent. No animals were out, the birds gone. She instantly grabbed the dagger from its hiding place and drew it silently, watching her surroundings, waiting for anything.

"I was wondering how long it was going to take you to get here."

Hermione jumped, spun around, and chucked the dagger out of reflex. The silver blade was stopped, caught easily between two fingers, and now she was defenseless, "Never throw a weapon, especially if you don't have another one to back it up,"

"Professor Snape?"

He smirked at her, raising an eyebrow. He was casually leaning against the trunk of the tree. One hand shoved into his pocket the other, holding the dagger casually, still between his fingers.

"Got pretty good aim there, kid," a female voice drew her attention away from the missing professor to Lea, who was squatting on the rock, smiling as cheerily as ever.

"I had a good teacher." Hermione shot back, "Can I have my dagger back now?"

She lunged for it…and missed. He had disappeared and reappeared on the branch above her, "Maybe. This is a nice little dagger, come in handy yet?"

"No and never will, unless I get it back." Herose an eyebrow casually twirling the blade between his nimble fingers.

He dropped it and she managed to clumsily catch the handle and slide it back into the sheath, "What are you doing here anyway?" she snapped. How dare he just show up here as if he wasn't missing the past 2 months 2 weeks and 3 days (not like she was keeping count or anything), "You haven't bothered to show your face before, so what do you want now?"

"Testy one, aren't we?"

"I want to get back to my training. You happened to disturb me." She turned his back on him, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest.

"Ah yes, I heard about your training."

"How? The Unicorns tell you that, too?" she glared darkly at Vioree who looked away as if she wasn't watching the interesting encounter.

"No," that word startled her, because he was now right behind her, whispering in her ear, "A little eagle told me."

Her eyes went wide and she spun around, "That was _you!_" she stared straight into his cold black eyes and now saw the resemblance, "why didn't I see?" she looked down embarrassed, "wait….that was you."

He turned away and as he did, pulled up the human disguise, "I think we established that already." He pulled himself onto a black Arab stallion that was tied to a tree.

"You were hurt."

"You love pointing out the obvious, don't you?" From where he sat on the horse, he offered Lea a hand and she pulled herself on behind him.

"Why were you hurt?"

She saw him tense and clench his jaw, "Let's just say, Voldemort wasn't too thrilled with me."

She mounted Moonlight and followed them, "What are you doing here, sir? You never did tell me."

"I need you to do me a favor, Ms. Granger," she smiled, hoping it was something to do with Demons or their world.

"Anything."

"I need you to fetch Dumbledore for me." Her face fell…._that was it…?_

"Alright sir, but why?"

"I don't think he'd be too thrilled if I waltzed into Hogwarts right now….he'd probably kick me out."

………

When they were in front of the school, Severus dismounted and handed off the reins to Lea who smiled encouragingly at him.

"Go on, Ms. Granger, I'm waiting."

As she dismounted people started to stare at them, murmuring following her as she took of towards the school leaving an amused Severus behind her.

"Ms. Granger, what can I do for you?" she was breathing heavily as she swung open the door to his office, without knocking, of course.

"Professor Snape….he's outside…wants to talk to you," she took a deep breath to calm her breathing, "wasn't too happy either, Headmaster."

"Well, send him in; I don't see why he didn't come in himself. He will always be welcome here." He smiled at her, knowingly, "Go on and fetch him, I'll wait here."

"I wouldn't come in here either, sir, not after what you did to him. He says you or the rest of the Order is liable to kill him if he comes in unannounced. He will wait for you outside." And then she turned and left. Needless to say, she was still a bit angry with him.

When she was outside again she wasn't surprised when people began hounding her with question. Harry and Ron being the leader of the group, "What are you doing, Hermione?" They grabbed her arms and pulled her away from the rest of the group, into Hagrid's hut, "what's he doing here?"

She gently pulled out of their concerned grip, "He said he wants to speak with Dumbledore, remember the eagle I told you about?"

"Yes."

"That was him. He was on his way back from a mission for the Order."

They both cringed, he must have been in worse shape then they thought for him to seek help from Hermione, "What do you think he wants from Dumbledore?" Harry asked nervously, knowing this was a very touchy subject for Hermione.

"I wouldn't want to talk to Dumbledore, if I were Professor Snape, especially after what Dumbledore did to him." Ron nodded his head sternly as if to justify his point and Hermione smiled.

Ron blushed.

"C'mon, let's see if we can get down there."

Hermione poked her head out, most people had scattered, inconspicuously staring at Severus who was patiently standing in between the horses, back erect, hands folded behind him, underneath his cloak, "I think it's safe, let's move."

The trio made a run for it, no one noticed.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," was Severus only reaction to there presence.

"Well, if it isn't the red-head and the dweeby looking one." Lea slid off the horse and extended a hand, "Lea Castel, Stewardess of the Four Worlds of the Demons, at your service." Lea then grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her next to him, whispering loudly, "You never told me the red-head was such a cutey," she giggled and Ron blushed furiously, "especially when he blushes."

"He's too young for you, Lea." Severus commented from where he was watching Dumbledore, Minerva, Moody, Remus and Mrs. Weasley make his way towards them, "besides I think Ms. Granger has already claimed him."

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and then jumped apart with a yelp, realizing how close they really were, "PROFESSOR THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"

"Really? Put me in a stitch," his expression didn't change except for the smallest twitch of his lips, forming an amused smirk. _So much for himsmiling more, _Hermione thought bitterly staring at him.

By now the small part of the Order had arrived.

"Well, seems you finally come out of hiding, 'bout time, you coward," Moody growled darkly. Hermione noted no one stopped him.

Severus' smirk grew cold, "Still hiding behind your master, I see. And you're calling me the coward?"

Mrs. Weasley walked right up to him and through her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear, "I tried to stop him, I really did, Severus, I'm so sorry." Minerva walked up behind her and looked like she was tempted to follow Mrs. Weasley's lead, but contained herself, "My apologies, also, Severus, Molly….you can let go of him now,"

"Oh," and they pulled away standing off to the side between Severus and the trio.  
"Headmaster Dumbledore," it was the first time he moved since they arrived and they weren't surprised to see the gracefulness that painted his formal bow, lowering his head, to show he meant no harm, "I only come as a bearer of grave news, and as an offering of help."

"You speak so formally, Severus, please, won't you come in?"

"I don't believe that is wise."

"Besides, Albus," Moody spoke up again, "don't want to taint Hogwarts with his foulness."

"Voldemort plans to attack Hogwarts."

The silence that followed was deafening and uncomfortable.

"When?"

"Three weeks, I offer you an alliance, Albus," he said softly, "an alliance with your race and mine. We can help you…..you can not fight this battle on your own."

Dumbledore looked down gravely, glancing between, the Golden Trio, Severus and Moody, this was a very difficult decision.

"Before you make your decision, Albus, I think you might want to know, whether you want our help or not, your still going to get it. I will not condemn this school and the students in it to death. They deserve a fighting chance."

"Can't we send the students home?"

"It is impossible. When the plans were made Voldemort set up barriers; to break them would cost many great wizards their lives. It cost many lives to make."

"Albus, if I may say something?" this was the first time Remus spoke up, "Severus, how do we know this isn't a trap? I trust you with my life, but after what we did to you, how do we know you haven't turned?"

Severus smiled softly, his eyes still hard, "Remus, if I had turned, you would have been dead two months ago." He said bluntly, "and if I had not killed you, my people would have and then they would have killed me. We do not tolerate traitors of the good, whether it is our own kind or one of another race."

They were all silent for a moment, "You leave me with little choice, Severus, and how is it you always manage to talk your way through something?" Dumbledore smiled, eyes gleaming.

"I've had a lot of practice," he turned and pulled himself onto the Black Arab in front of Lea, "We'll be back in a couple of days, I suggest you prepare the students," he turned his fiery gaze to Hermione and nodded, "Ms. Granger," then clicking at the horse headed off back into the woods.

It was interesting to see him go. He looked very casual on the horse and with Lea. As soon as the horse moved she grabbed onto his shoulder to keep form falling off. They looked very friendly towards each other and Hermione was beginning to suspect there was more than just a friendship growing between the two of them.

As soon as the two of them were out of sight Hermione spun around, glaring darkly Dumbledore, "Now you have no choice but to tell them what you've done." She snapped harshly earning a hard glare from Minerva and a cry of "Hermione" from Mrs. Weasley.

"No," she yelled, "they have to know now. Are you going to make Professor Snape tell, you do know he just can't waltz in here as a Demon and not answer anyone's question. He shouldn't have to be put through that. _You _should tell them. Professor Snape is risking his life and the life of his people for you and you don't even have the decency to admit your mistake and tell the truth. Then what kind of a teacher are you?"

"Ms. Granger, I understand you completely,"

"No. I don't think you do. I lived with those people; I ate with them, talked with them. Professor Snape is kinder than any one standing here. Don't you realize how hard it is for him to go back to Voldemort with no information because he won't ask you for any? He's tortured every time he goes back there for you."

Dumbledore sighed and raised his hand to silence, "I know Ms. Granger and I accept the graveness of the situation."

"And what does that mean, are you going to tell them?"

"Yes."

"You aren't, well-, wait…you are?"

"Yes, you are absolutely correct, Ms. Granger, I will tell the students everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything.

"Good, 'bout time some one listened to me." She nodded her head sharply to emphasize her point then looked down sheepish, "Sorry for exploding, Professor Dumbledore, don't know what came over me."

Dumbledore smiled, "it's alright my dear child, understood."

"You're just going to forgive her!" Moody stared at him in disbelief, "And accept help from Snape! You must really be out of your mind Albus, he's a filthy Demon, and he's not even human. She," he sent a sharp glare in her direction, "is probably in league with them anyway, plotting how they can destroy us. And you're just going to trust them!"

"Alastor!" Dumbledore said sharply, "maybe you didn't hear correctly. The school is going to be under attack. We need all the help we can get."

Moody growled deep in his throat before turning sharply on his heal, and wobbling off.

………

The Great Hall was a buzz of excitement, soon news got around that Snape was spotted with the Golden Trio and Dumbledore at the edge of the woods and questions and rumors had been flying ever since. After Dinner was through and the plates were cleared and replaced with the deserts Dumbledore stood and raised his hand to silence the hall. The response was immediate, everyone waiting for what he was going to say. Hoping it had something to do with the colorful rumors.

"As everyone by now knows, Professor Snape returned to us briefly this morning."

The buzz started again and Dumbledore was forced to clear his throat loudly to quiet everyone, "I'm afraid his leaving in the first place was entirely my fault as well…." He then went on to explain the foul actions the Order committed, revealing the fact that Snape was a Demon in the process.

The unnatural silence that followed was deafening.

The Slytherins were the only once that looked calm as the other almost looked…confused. Draco stood.

"Professor, if I may say something to you and the rest of the school," he shot dark looks at the snickering Gryffindors.

Dumbledore nodded his approval, a little shocked himself.

"The Slytherin already knew all of this. Since the return of the Dark Lord he told us his story, every year when the new first years came he told them. He told us he wanted to stop us form making the same mistake he did." When he was finished with his confession he sat.

The rest of the school looking as shocked as ever, "Well, Draco, thank you, that certainly gives me a better look at the situation at hand and now," he raised his hands again before the talking could even begin, "I have even graver news. We have uncovered the plans of the Dark Lord," he looked at Draco expectantly and he shook his head. There were no Death Eaters present in that room, "Professor Snape has been bravely acting as a spy for the Order of the Pheonix, risking his life to protect this school, wittingly hehas uncovered that in 3 weeks at dawn the school will be under attack. Now don't be alarmed, it will be a brutal attack, but we will be ready. I am afraid we are unable to send you home; we have been blocked out from the wizarding world. We will fight, we will stand up for he school and I pray all of you who are going to be allowed to fight will be ready and have the courage to stand up for Hogwarts." Just as he was about to sit down he added an after thought, "any one under the age of 16 will be guarded below the dungeons."

The uproar from the lower classmen was typical, shouts were thrown up at the head table in anger. Only 6th and 7th years were now aloud to fight, but Dumbledore should know. No Hogwarts student was going to listen to _that _rule.

**End Chapter 32**

**Alliances**

**sigh **

**Final Word Count: 3344**


	33. The Calm Before the Storm

Author's Note: Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers, a special thanks to Howl for cheering me up and getting me out of my "I-hate-my-character" phase.

**Chapter 33**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

The next few days were hectic. Classes were canceled; the rooms below the dungeons were prepared for students. Dormitories were emptied and the school, quite literally, moved down to the lower levels of the castle. Classes were still held, but all about new charms, spells, and shields. Slowly the Order began to build magical walls, the strain wiping them out for the rest of the day and leaving them exhausted the day after.

The panic hadn't really set in, probably from the shock. People were still whispering about Snape's identity revealed and the Slytherin's loyalty. Even Harry and Ron had found a new sort of respect for their rival Serpent House, only noticeable by the briefest of nods as they passed in the hallway and their silence during Order meetings. They had come to a silent agreement.

It was in one of those meetings Pansy Parkinson came stumbling in, panting from running, "Professor Dumbledore….sir….Professor Snape….he's here." The Order was on their feet in a moment making their way upstairs and through the crowd (it seemed young Ms. Parkinson told more than just those who were intended to hear).

The whole of the student body crowded the windows, the doors, they pooled out onto the lawn, crowding under trees to shield themselves from the sweltering sun.

There was a long figure, dressed in black breeches and tight knee high leather boots, a long sleeve dark green tunic and a cloak. No weapons were visible, but that didn't mean they weren't there, "Headmaster Dumbledore," the familiar sharp monotone voice of Severus Snape drifted across the lawn lazily, "I promised we would come," he placed on hand behind his back and placed the other on his chest and as he bowed low he brought his hand away from his chest in a formal Demon's greeting.

Dumbledore copied the motion, "Severus," he said simply for those denser students who didn't realize that it was indeed their former Potions Master.

"I would like to say something to you," panther eyes scanned the students, "and the rest of you. Just because we have agreed to help you, it does not mean we _like _all the traits of your kind," a sneer crossed his lips, "we don't appreciate being stared at," he said sharply glaring darkly at a group of _staring _Ravenclaws.

Dumbledore smiled, recognizing his spy's inner fire, "of course, Severus, now you said you brought help."

Instead of answering he waved his hand lazily towards the woods, "you can come out now," he said, his monotone voice carrying over across the crowded field.

His answer was silence, and then slowly the woods came alive. First to come were packs of animals; birds, wolves, horses, lions, but only one butterfly. It was Lea. In mid-air she transformed smoothly falling into a front flip and landing gracefully on padded feet next to him, "Prince Ashitaka," she bowed low.

At the word 'Prince' soft murmurs traveled through the assembled students, apparently they weren't informed of his social status in the Demon monarchy.

"My lord," she said straightening, "back drop ground and air levels secured, waiting your permission to begin patrolling outer layers."

He nodded and turned his attention back to Dumbledore, "We require space, Headmaster, and we ask that you keep the students off the grounds, if they interfere with our magic it could be fatal."

Dumbledore nodded, understanding, "I will leave you to your business, then?" there was a question in his tone and Professor Snape couldn't help but smirk at his uncertainty.

"Thank you, Headmaster," he bowed, with sarcasm in his very movements, a sneer danced across his lips, "you have been _most _kind."

………

What surprised Hermione the most in the following days was the fact that the students actually listened (partly) to Dumbledore's rules. They stayed clear of the grounds, very clear. When they got close an eerie feeling swept over them. The Demon Magic crawling over their skin, curiously roaming their minds, searching for evil intentions.

Instead, when the students weren't in 'classes' or building wards they were watching the Demons curiously through the windows or from the doorways or the roof (only Head Girls and Boys and the Prefects were allowed on the roof). They had begun building almost as soon as they arrived. First they put up what looked like teepees, which was normal; it was the next thing they did that was so interesting. The Wood Demons and the few Earth Demons (including Professor Snape) formed a huge half circle around the front of the castle; the back was protected by the lake and the stationed Wind Demons under Lea's command. With Snape at the head of the semi-circle, they sat up on their knees, clapped their hands together in unison, the sound echoing through the silent grounds and slammed them on to the ground, the first contact was always bright and then the light died and they stayed in that position, eyes closed with concentration.

It took a few days, but finally they had a wall that was barely visible, but flared every time something with dark intentions came in contact with it. (She remembered reading a book about magic like this. It was used to test the loyalties of commanders' followers, when constructed in the shape of a wall it flares as a warning to those on the other side.) The days after the wall was complete many of the builders took to their beds, unhealthy pale and shaky from the amount of magic and energy put into the construction. According to recorded Demon History there was a high death rate caused by Demons using too much energy and magic.

Two weeks had passed and the anxiety and tension was growing with each passing day. The 7th and 6th years had taken it upon themselves to stay up at night with the young kids to comfort them while they cried. They huddled together in the rooms below the dungeons, trembling, trying to soothe their nerves.

Some played games or read; the older students who planned on fighting wrote wills or letters to their parents, ordering their owls to wait until to deliver them until Voldemorts barriers were down. Fights began to break out as the nervousness accelerated.

The Demon's stayed out of the Castle, not even Snape (as the students still and forever would refer to him) came into the Castle. During the day when the students were aloud above the Dungeons they gossiped about the warriors. Some looks as young as 16. At dawn and dusk they had a prayer service to the Gods and Goddesses. When they weren't building wards of sparring they were having fun. How any one could have fun at a time like this was beyond the students. They would dance and play instruments, then sing with their distinctive beautiful voices in their intoxicating idioms.

"Fascinating people, aren't they?" the cool voice startled Hermione out of her thoughts as she gazed over the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. On the opposite side of the roof, Draco leaned against the wall, weight pressed into his hands that rested palm down on the flat surface, gazing at the Wind Demons over the lake.

"They are unique," she turned her attention back to the glistening translucent wall, "they act like this war is just a game," since the Demons came Hermione and donned her Wind Element attire, new outfits provided by Lea, dagger at her side.

"To them it _is _just a game. The only reason they are meddling in the affairs of humans is because Professor Snape asked them too," he turned his icy blue gaze to her, watching curiously; "you really do trust Professor Snape don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Why?"

She hesitated for a moment, refusing to meet his stare, "because after everything he lived through, after all the times he's been beaten and tortured and humiliated, after he lost everyone he loved, he still managed to find the right path."

He snorted, finally looking away form her, "you really _are _a Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled, "I think Voldemort gave you Slytherins a bad name."

"Oh?"

"Sure you're cunning, sneaky, sarcastic and have a very…cynical wit, but I think…I think theirs more to Slytherins that you all let on," she studied him for a reaction, but non came, so she went on, "are you going to fight?"

"I haven't decided yet."

Before she could pose another question he nodded in front of him, "look."

She closed the gap between them, crossing her arms; she leaned on the wall next to him. The Wind Demons had started to play, diving in and out of each others way and shooting spars of magic in the others direction and then something bright caught her eye.

"Are those wings?"

Draco smiled softly again, "yeah, Professor Snape said wings enhance their power. They only use them during war," the Wings he spoke of varied. Some were long and feather, bright and glistening in the sun. Others were spidery and think, barely solid colored, like a bats or a bugs. Some even looked like fairy wings, just spars of light and flutters of colors visible in the sun. Either way, the grace of them reminded her of angels.

"We better get downstairs, the sun's setting," because of their Head Girl and Boy status they were allowed to roam the roofs before night fall so the halls were eerily silent, "it's so quiet,"

"The calm before the storm," the soft voice startled the old rivals.

"Professor? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you two the same question, Draco?"

Hermione couldn't help but feel a little left out. It seemed Draco had earned Professor Snape's trust faster than she had.

"We were just doing rounds, sir," Hermione said simply…_liar._

Apparently he could see right through that lie because he smirked suggestively and raised an elegant eyebrow at Draco. Draco, catching on to what he was implying, stepped away from Hermione, "we were actually on the roof talking," and then for extra emphases he added, "_just _talking."

Snape smiled again, "Ms. Granger, I am actually here to collect. Lady Castel wishes your presence." Hermione recognized Lady Castel as Lea. She frowned darkly at his formalness, "Draco." He nodded one last time at the Slytherin before leading Hermione (_Ms. Granger, _she scowled at the way he addressed her) around the castle.

Lea was out flying with the rest of the Wind and Bird Demons, she smiled when she saw Hermione, "'MIONE! I see you're wearing those clothes I dropped off for you; I figured you would appreciate them considering you only had one pair before and now you don't have to keep washing it. Ash, do you mind leaving us alone, I want to talk to her, besides," she then leaned in to whisper something in his ear. He started at whatever she said and she gave him a little nudge as he walked away.

"What did you need me for, Lea?" Hermione asked as the Wind Demon lead her apprentice towards the forest.

"Well, actually, you've been training a lot on your own, so I figured I could help you along a bit, see what else you need to learn. You have most of the basics down but I know some tricks that might help you during the fight. You do plan on fighting don't you?"

"Yes,"

"Good, you can station in the air with us if you'd like. I'm sure my subordinates wouldn't mind a little extra help, even if she is a human," she winked good-naturedly and laughed. Once they were in the Clearing of the Unicorns Lea slipped off her coat and weapon belt, "now…"

…

Their training was vigorous, and by the time they were finished, it was nearing dawn and Hermione really wanted to sleep, "normally I wouldn't have trained you at night, but I'm sure you wouldn't want the whole school gawking at you like they've been gawking at us,"

"I don't mind," Hermione plopped down on the rock near the pond, helping herself to Lea's flask of water, "Lea, can I ask you something…about Professor Snape?"

Lea gazed at her warily, "I can't guarantee I will answer, but go ahead."

"Well, it seems…since we came back here, he's been rather…cold…to me and formal and I can't figure out why."

Lea sighed and leaned against the tree, eyes gazing up at the moon, "you've seen everything that happened to Ash and I think he's always felt this way, but it's what Lucius Malfoy said a long time ago, 'This is what happens, Severus, when you attach yourself to someone. They just end up leaving you.'" She went silent for a moment, "I think he still feels that way, he doesn't want to get close to anyway because he's afraid to get hurt again. He's not slighting you, Ms. Granger, he's afraid of you."

She didn't respond…._fear…_that was one of the emotions she could never seen placed on Snape's face, he was afraid that she would hurt him, "then, Lea, why does he trust you so much?"

Lea laughed softly, "Sometimes I wonder if he really does. Normally, I would be upset realizing that, but then I'd have to think. I've known him all my life. We grew up together and I don't know if he doesn't trust because I honestly believe he does it's just…." She trailed off, unable to find a proper ending to her sentence, "never mind, Ms. Granger was there anything else?"

Hermione smirked and chuckled, she had long been suspicious of Lea's feeling for her Elemental friend but what she just said confirmed her beliefs.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," she quickly said, too quickly, "it seems you really _like _Professor Snape, is that so?"

"What are you insinuating?" she snapped and glared darkly, "if you are thinking that there is a relationship between Prince Ashitaka and I then you are sadly mistaken."

They both stood and began walking towards the castle again.

"But do you wish there was one?"

Lea didn't answer because Hermione already knew.

She stalked ahead of her and as they left the forest they saw Professor Snape leaning against on of the trees, "Prince Ashitaka," she bowed formally, "_Ms. _Granger," and then she walked away.

Hermione stopped next to him and laughed.

"What did you say to her?"

She just laughed again, "You don't want to know."

**End Chapter 33**

**The Calm Before the Storm**

**It's shorter, but I wanted to get a chapter up instead of continuing.**


	34. On the Brink of Destruction

**It's shorter again, I know, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help with the dramatic effect at the end (meaning it's a cliffhanger, or coarse). **

**Thanks to Howl for the help with my dilemma, most appreciated.**

**Also, a little note, I said in my first chapters disclaimer "no slash, no romance" there is still NO slash, but hints of a romance maybe (not HGSS, trust me, I don't do that whole, thirty year difference thing).**

**Chapter 34**

**On the Brink of Destruction**

It was three in the morning when Ashitaka began patrolling the forest edge. Lea came rushing out a couple hours later and after formally greeted him, "Prince Ashitaka," that was never good, "_Ms. _Granger," that was even worse. Formalities and Lea never mixed unless she was angry, which apparently she was.

"What did you say to her?" he asked Hermione, amused.

"You don't want to know," that roused his curiosity, but he didn't question her further, figuring he could get it out of Lea later.

"Come along Ms. Granger, it's early, I'll escort you back to the castle."

They walked in stiff silence and Hermione began to see her Professor in a whole new way. It was dawn and he was either still awake from the night before or just waking, but she had to guess it was the former. Even in the morning light she could make out the circles under his eyes, dark against his unnaturally (for him anyway) pale, drawn skin. Other than his looks he gave no indication that he was tired.

"Are you just waking, sir?"

"No," was his sharp response.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep either, with nights as warm as these, don't you think?" he didn't have to speak, but he had no choice but to listen.

"Aye."  
She scowled darkly at his indifference and made no move to speak to him again.

"Here we are Ms. Granger, good day to you." He gave her an informal bow.

"Good day," she called after his retreating form. She sighed, "and be careful," but she knew he couldn't hear her.

………

Hermione's words got to her more than she realized. And she didn't really notice until Ash came up to her, clutching his arm, obviously in pain (and in human form). He simply told her that he had been summoned (not even realizing she had no idea what that meant) and staggered off. After a few painful minutes of running around frantically trying to find any Slytherin student who did, it dawned on her that she really didn't _know _him anymore.

And that hurt.

He used to be so carefree, or at least she thought he was. He would laugh so openly with her, joke about nothing or stay sneak into the kitchens at three in the morning to make human brownies while getting flour everywhere in the process. But he wouldn't do that now; he was too wrapped up in this war, trying so hard to push everyone away, just to protect himself.

It never really occurred to her that she hadn't seen him in 20 years. He just sort of faded away from the Demon World and for a long time she even doubted he existed in the first place, he was just a dream that swept her up for her first 16 years and then it slowly faded away. Then in one long painful day Lady Catrithian Elistratoral waltzes up to her and spits out that she was planning to destroy the Forgotten Prophecy by killing Ashitaka. But she wasn't going to let that happen.

The dethroning was easy, all Lea had to do was slip a few hints hear and there that the Exiled Prince was going to come back and take the throne but the Lady was going to kill him….the very angry villagers handled the rest, she almost flinched at the attack on that Water Demon, he was never smiled upon, nor frowned upon, he was just there and he happened to get sucked into the mess with the Lady…the Dancing Deceiver….as she was soon nicknamed, being a Dancing Demon.

She didn't let any of her thoughts get to her though, she kept her composer when she went to the Order meeting, _he _was supposed to send. She told them that he was gone and relayed the messages (as few as they were) that _he _was supposed to tell them. She kept her composer, she kept her face blank, masking Ash's own composer….it wasn't until she get to her own private tent, the Flag of Wind blowing dramatically above, it was only then did she cry.

As she finally wiped the last tears from her eyes she wondered if that's what Ash did. If he waited till he was alone to let his mask down. But he should know now that she was back in his life….he would never be alone again.

………

She found Hermione around dinner time, intending to know where she was so she could stay as far away as possible. She was in no mood for a confrontation about her feelings. She would gladly keep those to herself. _Maybe, _she thought rather bitterly, _Ash and I can become the infamous Demons who were totally emotionless….hah. _She knew this "mood" wouldn't last long. She would take one look at Ash when he showed his very rare, yet wonderfully contagious smile and just fall to pieces….he had that effect on woman, she found out soon. It was interesting how much humans focused on looks. While Hermione and she were training, Hermione had told her the gossip about Professor Snape and how the girls were absolutely swooning over him (not like there was nothing to swoon over of coarse, even _she _couldn't deny that) they didn't even know him, he could turn out to be a real bastard (which he isn't) and all they focused on was the looks, she sighed…….humans were so simple-minded.

Lea scanned the room, searching more for power rather than a particular face, when she located the Wind Power that was unique to a certain Ms. Granger; she simply spun on her heel and stalked in the other direction. She didn't realize what she was doing until she started doing it…she was pacing. She never paced. That's how she knew she was worried. Occasionally when her restlessness grew she jumped into the air as her butterfly form and scanned the horizon, or, if she was feeling exceptionally lazy, she just took of with wings, something she never did often because it drew too much attention.

She remember the day she found that out….they were 14; it was the day Ash was supposed to come back from school. She circled the portal for hours without really caring if she was using wings or not. After about an hour she flew rather low to the ground and a panther leaped on top of her, snarling madly then jumping off of her and prancing around sending very snotty messages in her mind about how useless she'd be if she was attacked by a land animal and she was in the air. She taught herself never to do that again and swore some day she would get back at Ash for that little sneak attack, she should have known that day would never come.

It was midnight now and it was almost impossible to see over the horizon, even with the light of the almost full moon. Sighing, she landed softly in the Clearing of the Unicorns and sat down next to the portal, intending to wait there for as long as it would take for him to get back. She knew he always came their after the meetings if only to clear his head.

………

She was awakened by the soft purring of a warm body next to her. She (thankfully) wasn't on those blasted rocks anymore….that would have been very uncomfortable in the morning. Someone had moved her in the night to the soft ground on the clearing. It took her a moment to remember why she was there and when she did she looked down at the stretched out panther in surprise. _I never knew panthers could purr. _He was sleeping lightly, she could tell by the way his paws twitched every time a twig snatched as if sensing for danger, or every time the purrs were interrupted by soft growls, every time the wind blew to hard and sent something whizzing past them.

She smiled. Very gently she placed a hand on his side, feeling so relieved to feel the soft yet strong heart beat beneath her fingers or the way his chest raised every time he took a breath. It wasn't yet down and she really didn't want to move, so curling herself up next to the warm dark body, she buried her face in his fur and went back to sleep or attempted to. She couldn't stop thinking about how protected she felt knowing he was with her, a comforting thought indeed, but she knew that this wouldn't happen again. She was trying to get to close to him, pushing him a little to hard, he was going to shut down completely soon if she didn't back off for a bit, completely slam down his walls that she had been so carefully trying to pry open.

………

The second time she woke, she was disappointed to find the comforting presence not there. He (in Demon form this time) was sitting casually on the rocks next to the portal. One leg stretched out comfortably the other bend up to his chest where he rested his chin, staring out at the woods. He would have looked perfectly relaxed and harmless if it wasn't for the dagger he had resting on his thigh (the one he finally finished sharpening for her) and the sword hanging on his belt.

"Well, good morning!" she said cheerily, standing and stretching.

"Morning," he said, giving her one of his rare smiles that made her grin even broader, "sleep well?" he tossed her the sheathed dagger casually and she slipped it into her belt, feeling even more protected knowing it was well cared for.

"Very,"

An almost uncomfortable silence ensued and that terrified her. They never had uncomfortable silences, at least not as uncomfortable as that.

He stood up then, just as she was about to break the stillness, "I need to talk to the Order," he said simply, "you told them I was summoned?"

"Yes," and then as an after thought added, "after I figured out what it meant,"

He started at her, "You didn't know? I'm sorry, I thought…." He trailed off and he looked positively uncomfortable.

"Well, never mind then, I figured it out, no big deal," she smiled cheerily at him, "come on, off we go," he followed her silently and in panther form as she bounced out of the woods. He slinked up to the castle when she went her separate way and slipped in through the doors.

Normally he would have gone as a human, but he wanted this to be as quite as possible, the tidings he brought were not good, and would sent the school into a panic. That was never a good thing.

………

He slipped silently into the Order's meeting room, not letting his presence known. He silently brought up his Demon form, standing on the opposite side of the room, waiting for a proper time to intervene into the conversation Molly and Dumbledore were so deeply involved, "I don't think we should let the students fight at all, Albus, maybe just the very gifted students. I don't want to risk casualties,"

"I don't want to put so much pressure on the Demons," Albus argued and Ash smiled, _so considerate of you._

"They should have known that a lot of pressure was going to be put on them when they agreed to help,"

Ash thought this a perfect time to intervene, "You should rely more on our trust, Molly, we don't mind the pressure, we rather enjoy the challenge," the duo spun around, startled by his sudden appearance.

"Severus! How did you get in here?" Albus said trying to look cheery but failing miserably, apparently his presence was not welcome.

"The door," he answered simply, he noticed the dark look that passed into Albus' eyes at his sarcasm, but he was beyond caring now, he knew he never really had their trust, but that was okay, but in reality they never really had or even came close to earning his trust, they were interested in having it as long as he continued being their little lap dog and doing everyone as he was told, which he did of coarse, he had to be a good boy now. As much as he hated to admit it, he suspected that when the war was over and if they won they would just let him get dragged off to Azkaban and let the soul be sucked out of him, that is if they thought he had a soul in the first place, they might just torture him to death right then and there, "I come bearing ill tidings," he waiting a moment, thinking of the best way to say the tiding that he so wished he didn't have to bear, "… the planned attack date….has changed."

………

Lea figured it would be pointless to hide (she used that term loosely) from Hermione anymore. Sighing, she cheerily, almost over enthusiastically, bounced up to the girl and her nerdy looking friend and the red-headed friend, "'Lo Hermione!" she waved and plopped down in the middle of Harry and Ron (lo and behold, she did actually_ know_ their names).

Hermione and Ron were playing chess and Harry was (note the 'was') watching intently before Lea got into his line of vision. She looked very out of place, she must have because the entirety of the make shift Great Hall (it was almost an exact replica) was staring at her, she just smiled sweetly and waved and they instantly stopped, or mostly. She kept getting odd glances thrown her direction, whispering followed soon after, but she didn't mind, she kind of liked standing out in the crowd. It made her feel very unique.

"How you three are holding up, cooped up in here all the time, must be boring you out of your minds," she grinned, as if teasing them with her freedom to roam.

"It's okay actually, a little too close for comfort sometimes," Harry scooted slightly away from Lea as he said this giving her and himself a bit more space, "very close quarters."

She grinned cheekily at him, "I just had the most amazing day," she stood and danced around them (more like floated but at that time the details really didn't matter), "the sun is shining, the wind is blowing strong with us, no clouds in sight and Ashitaka finally finished the dagger he promised to make me," Hermione let out an inconspicuous cough at the mention of Professor Snape's demon name, but if Lea noticed, or cared (which she did) she chose to ignore it completely.

Just at that time when Lea looked like she was about to go on (and Ron was about to check mate Hermione's king) Seamus Finnegan ran up, looking out of breath and nervous, "Dumbledore is calling everyone for a big meeting, I just heard the whole school is supposed to meet here, something about the war," and then he took off out of the hall to spread the word. Lea looked up sharply at the words and without another word to them, took off to find Ash.

………

Once the news was spread that the meeting was about the upcoming battle it wasn't long before the entire school was assembled at their respected tables in the great hall. The teachers looked grim, which wasn't a good sign. Ash stood in the back to one side of the Headmaster, surveying the room with a skilled eye, on the opposite side of the Dumbledore was Lea watching Ash carefully, he refused to tell her what the meeting was about, saying it could wait until the announcement to the student body.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as he stood, silencing the hall, "I fear I have terrible news," all the extra chatter that always went on even after asking for silence, ceased. The only sound now was the soft blowing of the winds in the trees (which was almost impossible to hear anyway because they were two stories underground), "it has come to my attention by Professor Snape that Lord Voldemorts plans have changed. The attack was set for four days from now, but that has changed."

The tension was growing, what they feared coming to life write before them.

"The new date for attack……..is tomorrow morning at dawn."

**End Chapter 34**

**On the Brink of Destruction **

**Anyone else notice that Lea has taken on many of the characteristics of Haruko from Furi Curi (Fooly Cooly or FLCL)? **

**TBC**


	35. No Rest for the Weary

**Author's Note: Look how close we are people, only a couple chapters left. Again this chapter is shorter because of the ending that I wanted (another cliffy, made not as bad as the last one though – I love being able to write cliffy's )**

**Special thanks to Howl for helping me with the violence of the chapter and the constructive criticism and another special thanks to golden enki for the help. **

**Chapter 35**

**No Rest for the Weary**

The night was long and stressful, the Demons were on guard now until dawn; there would be no rest for the weary. As the night grew darker and colder, the tension in the air grew so thick it could be cut through with a knife. The students who would be allowed to fight were moved to the Great Hall (the real one above ground) and the rest of the students were moved to the dungeons near an emergency exit, for a quick escape; they prayed none would be needed.

Every Demon that had the ability to fly were stationed up above, wings glittering brightly in the starlight, weapons of their choice glinting dangerously in the moonlight. The sparse Water Demons had taken it upon themselves to watch from the streams and rivers; they knew enemies could be lurking anywhere. But even with the extra watch duties and building tensions, the Demons still remained in very good humor. Late that night, there were about 100 Demons not patrolling, including Ashitaka and Lea.They created a bonfire, glowing abnormally bright, even as dark as the night was.

Their voices rose, carrying up towards the heavens, exotic, tantalizing rhythms telling stories, recreating their ancient history, their forgotten lore. A space around the burning wood cleared and dances began; smooth, graceful movements that carried them over the human Earth, teasing her with the beauty of their presence, resting up her sturdy ground, if only briefly.

"How can they be dancing at a time like this?" Ron whispered venomously, glaring darkly at the laughing figures.

"If they die tomorrow, they want to know that their last night was joyous not sad," Hermione was far from upset about Ron's disbelieve in their unfamiliar ways, she knew what it felt like to be in the middle of their culture and feel very alienated.

He snorted at her, and neither made an attempt to strike up conversation again.

"Hermione?" Harry asked softly, "Have you ever heard of the Forgotten Prophecy?"

"Well, yes…why?"

"I heard some Demons talking about it, what is it?"

"I don't know it word for word, actually, I don't know it at all, what did these Demons say about it?"

"I didn't really catch much but something about an exiled Prince and the end of the world, nothing important."

She smiled at his feeble attempt to lighten the mood. It almost worked.

"We should go down to the Great Hall to get some sleep," Ron didn't even need to add that they would need it.

………

Dawn came fast. Along with it came the woes of war. Their formation was simple, the Hogwarts students allowed to fight were on the roofs with visual magnifying and aiming spells –they were only aloud to stun- at the ready. Wind and Bird Demons hovered over the main army. In the front were the archers and Fire Demons, in the back the Earth Demons were preparing bombs of poison. Severus Snape or Price Ashitaka was no where in sight.

Lea was at the head, dressed for war. Black, tight shorts, and a short that cut off just below the breast in a V-shape, was all she wore. Her skin was tinted blue and the Symbols for Wind was painted on her face and stomach. Her black hair was cut short, to her chin and pulled back into a tight ponytail. She bore only her dagger and a sword, hovering inches above the ground shouting orders at the clumsy Humans from the Order that stood next to her.

As her last bellow died away, a trembling silence ensued, deafening and eerie in all ways as it blanketed the castle with tension that was to the extremes.

And then….

There it was….

It came softly at first, nothing but background music that would have gone by unheard by the human ear, but not all among them were Humans. Slowly the cackle grew until it echoed across the grounds, "Fear…." A cold voice that was all too familiar to some ears spoke, "the castle is ranked with it,"

The Dark Lord and his minions had finally come.

………

There was always one pleasantry about being a double agent, he decided, free good. _Well you're human after all, Snape, _he chided himself, _the Humans are on the brink of destruction and you have been tempted by food. _It was tradition, he guessed, to feast the night before the attack, but whatever the house elves put into the food it was positively delicious, and he never thought he would say that about something coming out of Lord Voldemorts castle.

"You are ready then, Severus?" the Dark Lord watched him finish off his wine and wave to the house elf to carry it away.

"More than ready, my Lord, I've been planning this day for a very long time, it will be nice to finally get my revenge," _score one for sounding like the perfect Death Eater. _

Voldemort smiled, wickedly, "That is nice to know, you have told me now that Dumbledore has aligned himself with the Demons, is that right?"

"Old fool, those monsters are liable to turn on him as soon as they get the chance," _score two for acting like a Demon-hater._

"Don't underestimate them, Severus; they are stronger than they appear. I fear…" he trailed off for a moment, "I fear that the Forgotten Prophecy will be fulfilled tonight."

"Forgotten Prophecy, my lord? I was aware that a prophecy would be fulfilled but I don't recognize that of which you speak." But he had heard of the Prophecy of the Forgotten (no one ever got the name right) and he had long ago wished to put it out of his mind, he had hoped to change the prophecy, but it seemed Fate was not on his side for that matter.

"It's a Demon Prophecy," he sighed, "no time to dwell, the battle is about to begin."

………

"Come out you cowardly dog, or do I have to send my people in to burn you out," Lea's voice echoed back and the wind picked up around her as her anger flared.

Their was a deep laughter again and out of the shadows of the woods waltzed out, rather casually, none other than the Dark Lord himself, "You talk big for such a little girl."

"I'm surprised you aren't hiding behind your people, you tend to do that so often."

"You don't even know me," he sneered, around him the shadows were moving, cloaked, unmasked figures stepped out of the woods, wands already at the ready, curses already staining their sinners lips. One was a very familiar face as he stepped out to take his place at the Dark Lord's side.

Lea's eyes went wide, "Severus," he initial shock disappeared when he smiled cockily, "you traitorous BASTARD!"

To everyone's surprise that got a cold laugh out of him, "You always were so naïve, Castel; I should have known you would be a Human's lap dog,"

She visible fumed at that and the wind picked up even stronger, blowing back many of the Death Eaters, Severus stood his ground, "Enough with the small talk, Voldemort, attack or we attack first,"

Voldemort smirked and casually raised his hand, "Ready……begin."

………

The DE's blindly charged forward with a cry, all except one. Silently he ducked around Voldemort in the process his disguise slipping off, he crouched down in the darkness and when he was sure the Dark Lord's back was turned he pounced out like a cat. He grabbed his shoulders and firmly placed his feet on the man's back and then with all his might he pushed forward on the spine while pulling back with his shoulders. The cry of surprise and pain that escaped Voldemorts lips was one not often heard and a sound that was treasured by his enemies.

Just as Voldemort spun around, Ash leaped off his back skidding to a halt in a crouch position, sliding across the forest floor. The two stood frozen, staring each other down waiting for one or the other to make the first move. Neither did, slowly Ash took a step back as if testing how much he could move without provoking an attack out of the wild beast before him, "This is unwise, boy," Voldemort said, slightly out of breath, "do you know who I am?"

Ash didn't speak, knowing his voice would give him away immediately, "May Filiolus quod Dea vomica vos (May the Gods and Goddesses curse you)," he whispered making his voice slightly deeper than it actually was. The shock on Voldemort's face gave him the open opportunity he wanted, he lunged and as his dagger struck shield a light flared out, bright enough for the battle to cease. They all turned towards the source of the light to see Voldemort, slightly bent backwards as vines entwined around his arms and legs, thorns biting into his flesh. Ashitaka still held his arms with one hand the other pressing a dagger, hard to his throat, "Call them back," he whispered heatedly, "pull back or I swear to the Gods I'll kill you right where you stand,"

Voldemort didn't have to call the order, the Death Eaters pulled away immediately swarming to their masters aid, Ash took that opportunity to leap to impossibly high heights and land gracefully in the middle of the now empty field. As soon as Ash had left the vines retreated, sending one last snap at Voldemort's legs.

………

Hermione's initial reacted was to sigh in relief, she had for a moment honestly thought that Professor Snape really had turned, but she should have known better. He was dressed different too, she realize and even from here she could hear the girls exclaiming, "He cut his hair," his hair was short, shaggy and messy it hit the middle of his ears, bangs falling untidily in his eyes. He simply wore black breeches, boots and a quarter length shirt (that being in muggle terms, the length of the sleeve was somewhere between short sleeve and tank top) so the vines were visible all the way up his arms. The only make-up he wore was a simple vine pattern drawn coming from his forehead and covering the right side of his face. He would have looked harmless if not for the dagger he held in his hand, his only weapon.

"Severus…." Voldemort's voice had gained some of its malice back as he came forward to stand in front of the Exiled Prince of the Demons. Just then, instead of attacking him like she expected him, Ash tossed his dagger in the air and caught it by the blade and then through it into the ground.

"You should know, my Lord, I did that only as a precaution," from where the dagger landed a beam of light went up and around, creating a shield around Voldemort and himself, "I will always be on your side, I had to show my true colors some time, I couldn't well just betray my people, I had to do it with stealth, you should know that."

Voldemort laughed at that and then watched with interest as a captured Lea fought one of the guards as she was dropped next to the Dark Lord. Her hands were the only thing tied, but it was enough to prohibit her from using her magic, "So what are we waiting for, you could easily destroy everyone right now,"

"That wouldn't be fun, now would it?" he smirked, "Besides there are some people that are going to come take care of that for me, they should be here fairly soon, so we can just sit around and wait, can we not?"

"Of course we can. You know, I thought I had you figured, Severus, I never knew you to be so honest."

"Me? No, I'm dishonest," he began circling them, "and a dishonest person you can always trust to be dishonest, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for," he locked eyes with Lea nodding slightly, "because you never know when they are going to do something incredibly," he pulled out a dagger, "stupid," and then in one quick motion brought up his hand and push the Dark Lord forward all the while cutting Lea loose,"

Voldemort lunged as Ash pushed her away, he turned just in time to lock daggers, they were only inches apart, glaring with all the hate and anger they could muster, "How long ago was it that I told you that quote would come back to haunt you, eh? 15 years now?"

"Traitor,"

"Witch,"

They both pulled apart then, "You can't defeat me, Severus,"

"Of course not," he lunged again, but instead of hitting Voldemort he leaped past him and in one fluid motion, jumped into the air, turning so he was facing his enemy and chucking the dagger. It grazed his shoulder, leaving nothing but a simple flesh wound.

Before Ash even landed on the ground Voldemort had his wand out and was shooting a curse. Ash just managed to dodge it before catching sight of Lea, "Get the hell out of here, get outside the barrier!" he quickly dodged another familiar green ray of light.

"And leave you in here with _that_? LIKE HELL I WON'T!"

"I can handle it, get out of here, make sure," his words were cut off as a Crucio curse brushed his arm and sent a sudden jolt of pain, "make sure the students are safe and get the HELL OUT!"

He turned his attention away from her then, knowing (or praying) that she would leave and let him handle it, and she did….surprisingly.

Outside the barriers a battle had begun, but now that the Dark Lord was in a battle of his own, his minions had lost their sense, they were running blindly for their enemies, usually missing and sometimes hitting their own with killing curses. In the better part of 15 minutes they were either knocked-out, dead or run away. Lea staggered out just as the 'battle' was ended, all they head left to do now was wait and pray that Ash would come out victorious.

So they watched.

………

Ash dodged a curse, leaped to the side, rolling with skill underneath another before coming to his feet and snapping his fingers, he realized he needed to get the upper hand fast, the flames exploded from his fingertips and set a ring of grass around Voldemort on fire, to bad it missed the actual target.

"If I knew you before I would say you were loosing your touch, Severus, or is it Prince Ashitaka now?"

He didn't answer, but straightened and held out his hand as if ready to snap, neither moved and then as if to through him off guard Voldemort whipped his wand around but Ash was faster, "Too slow," and he snapped, that gave him the upper hand.

"That was a cheap shot," Voldemort said snidely.

"In war, its kill or be killed, there are no cheap shots," he snapped again and Voldemort was forced to dive before sending his own curse.

In one fluid motion he clapped his hands and slammed them on the ground forming a wall between the two of them. He clapped again and created himself a staff out of the strong earth. The curse shattered the wall and the next one was easily blocked by the spinning of the wooden weapon that he wielded.

The battle went on as such for the next hour, all the reset of them could was watch as Voldemort took what would be a fatal blow if he wasn't a monster, to the head and Ash had taken many minor blows himself. Neither party was going to relent, this would be no negotiating battles, it would be a fight to the death.

**End Chapter 35**

**No Rest for the Weary**

Note, yes I did borrow some lines from both Fullmetal Alchemist and Pirates of the Caribbean, I claim not their brilliancy.


	36. At The End Of All Things

**Chapter 36**

**At the End of All Things**

Hermione, somehow amidst the chaos and fighting, managed to stumble off the tower edge to fly down to the real fight. She wanted to find Lea, stand next to her and fight with her. She knew as soon as she stepped off the tower she was loosing a perfect vantage point of the battle, but she hoped to get as close to the magical barrier as possible. As soon as the walls came down she wanted to be the first one at Snape's side to help him.

Even from where she hovered above the ground patrol she couldn't make out the duel that waged on before her. Daring her self to fly a little closer she found an empty patch of ground not to far from the wall that she sought. All around her the Demons trained in Earth Magic were working frantically to bring down their Prince's shield.

The barrier itself was well created; it was see-through, just slightly tinted with green. It created a dome around the opposing fighters letting no on in to come to the aid of either of them.

………

It was a sacrifice he was going to have to make, he realized that now. He couldn't win and expect to come out of the battle alive. Deep down he knew he, like any other living soul, would want to find another way out, but for him this would be his final and last battle. For him, his torture was almost over.

………

"Give up, my old follower, you can't win this," Hermione watched with horror as Ash narrowly escaped another killing curse, "you can't even keep the upper hand," as he said this a dagger grazed her Potions Professor's cheek, leaving behind a trail of blood against ghostly pale skin.

He didn't look good. He was bleeding heavily from a gash on his back and another just below his knees, something just didn't seem right. He was going down too fast and too easy and he put up such little effort when attacked.

As if to answer her curiosity he dropped to his knees. One hand still shakily clutching his dagger, the other resting on his heaving chest as if it was a struggle for him to breath, "you…..bastard."

Voldemort lowered his want that was aimed to kill on his fallen opponent, "So you've finally noticed."

"I didn't think you would sink that low….when I could block your curses….something was wrong….in a fair fight….you would have been an…unworthy opponent," even in his state he still managed to lather those last words with hatred before letting out a strangled gasp as pain consumed him once more.

"Ash!" light flared brightly as Lea's dagger struck desperately against the Elemental's barrier, "Take down the barrier, Ash! Please….." her voice drifted off into a desperate plea as she fell slowly to her knees.

Voldemort let out a harsh, cold laugh, "Oh yes, Ashitaka, take down the barrier, pull her into your pain," with each word he was closer and closer until he crouched in front of the doubled over Ash, "Drag her into your torture." he placed a spider hand under his chin, forcing him to look up, "This is what happens Severus, when you get close to people," he slowly, threateningly unsheathed his dagger again, "they hurt you or you hurt them.," he dug the tip of the silver blade into Ash's shoulder, "first it was your father, murdered in the war," he dragged the dagger down, ripping though cloth and flesh, "then your mother, then that priest betrayed you," a little deeper the dagger dug, "then Evans, that stupid Mudblood Gryffindor, then Sarah, your the reason we killed her, you know.

"And then what happened? Hmm, you turned to the only person you thought you could trust, Dumbledore," red eyes sought frightened blue eyes, where Dumbledore still stood numb at the door of the castle, "and then, even that _great _man was manipulated by your own people and this is what happened to you. You sit at the edge of my knife, on the brink of destruction, bound to the Death of the Earth,"

At those last words eyes of the Demon's darkened.

"You recognize that don't you, for every blade of grass, every sapling, every insignificant little animal that is killed zaps out more of what little energy you…have….left," and with that final syllable he wrenched out the dagger and thrust it back in and twisted.

A tortured cry of pain escaped Ash's lips. The blade was twisted once again before being torn from his flesh in one swift movement.

The scream that echoed the fallen Prince's came from a panicked Lea.

Voldemort just laughed at her vain attempts to break through. Standing, he pointed down at the limp, bleeding form, "This is what happens when you defy me," he kicked the still figure and laughed maniacally, "Demons of the Four Worlds, your Prophecy of the Forgotten speaks of a savior. Is this the one the Gods have sent you?" he waltzed over to the barrier and smiled wickedly at Lea, "They send you a man that lies dead at my hand."

"I'm not dead yet,"

Of all the things Hermione expected to happen it was not this. Still bleeding freely, Ashitaka staggered to his fleet, pressing his hand to his chest, covered in the grime of war, "And I'm not going down unless you come with me." And with one last bout of strength he threw himself forward, running into Voldemort head on. Vines intertwine around his legs and arms, pinning him to the green-tinted dome. Pale fingers wrapped around a spidery throat and a deep familiar voice rumbled in an ancient chant:

"By the power of the Gods

Bind his soul to me,"

Recognizing the ancient spell Voldemort lashed out, but his attempts were in vain.

"My life is his life

My pain is his pain

My pleasure is his pleasure

And my death….is his death,"

And with a last summoning of magic and will, light flared in the lifeless eyes of Voldemort and his body went limp.

The Dark Lord had fallen.

But he was not the only one that fell that night.

………

_No_…she chanted the word softly to herself as he crumpled into the blood stained grass around him

And then as easy and simple as it looked the walls disappeared, but she didn't waste her time contemplating the works of ancient magic, her mind was only set on one thing.

"Ash," her voice was soft when she dropped down next to the red-painted body, but in the silence, it could still be heard, "Ashitaka, please," gently she rolled the figure onto his side, resting his upper body in her arms.

"Lea…."

"Ash,"

"Don't worry," he offered a weak smile, but it was cut off by the softest of gasps and a cough, "'tis only a flesh wound," he tried to laugh.

With tears flowing freely now, she brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, "Please, you promised you'd stay with me,"

His eyes slowly drifted close.

"Please, damn it, don't leave me again,"

But she realized, as a final exhale of breath escaped his lips…

It was too late.

He already had.

TBC


	37. Remember

Yes, I am STILL ALIVE! I got in this weird mode where all I could think was "Anime, Naruto, NINJA!" so that's what I've been reading/writing. I know what you're thinking: "There she goes with excuses again," and, yes, there I go with excuses, but anyway, on another more important note.

**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** The story is going to be split into two parts. After this chapter, I am going to write a follow up story called "The Prophecy of the Forgotten", so keep your eyes open for that.

Also, I plan to go and completely re-edit this story. Chapter by chapter, I am going to replace so I can edit grammar mistakes I had before I got my beta or plot errors, add some more detail here or there, nothing big.

**Credit:** A bit of credit to my sister who helped a little with chapter even though I apparently suck at being a writer and of course credit it to my normal beta.

**Chapter 37**

**Remember**

He wasn't quite sure what he first became aware of, but the ground was soft and there was no pain and, at the time, that was all that really mattered. It was bright outside his closed eyelids and he didn't want to risk the pain coming back to him now. The cool hand that rested on his forehead gently began to stroke his cheek, brushing – now unruly – bangs out of his eyes. "You cut your hair." It was a statement, not a question - just a simple observation made by a long-deceased lover.

He forced himself to wake up from his death-induced slumber, and he found himself staring into familiar brown eyes that still smiled down on him fondly, "I can't believe after all the times I yelled at you to tame that wild mess, you chose now to cut your hair."

"Sarah…?"

"Hiya, Ashy," she said sadly, "it's been awhile."

She drew her hands away from him as if uncertain as he sat up, running clean fingers through his raven tresses. "So … this is heaven?" he glanced around, noticing for the first time the pale white wings gracing the smooth curve of her back. "It's very….stereotypical…"

"Jackass." Her response was sudden and out-of-nowhere but not really surprising coming from her. "This is _my _heaven."

The colors were soft, almost muted, not the sharpness of the real world. It had a very gentle feel, like a child's colored-pencil drawing. He laughed, flashing a rare smile. "I kind of like it."

"You don't have to stay, Ash."

He looked up at her. "I have a choice?"

"Ash," The way she said his name brought his attention to her. "I love you, Ash. I really did, I still do, with all my heart, but there are people on earth who need you a lot more than heaven and I need you right now."

He turned his head away in a defiant silence. "What do you think would have happened if you lived?"

"It's like you said, Ash. 'We're a modern day Romeo and Juliet.' We probably would have gotten married, maybe had some kids. We _would _have been happy, I swear that to you … but you can't ask 'What If' questions. You can't change what's already been; besides, I think there is someone else that can love you more than I ever could."

Again, he made no answer. "Did you have a choice?"

Now it was her turn to turn away. "I … yes."

"I guess it would be pointless to ask why."

Silence.

And more silence…..

Finally, to break the uncomfortable and increasingly-awkward moment, Ash cleared his throat, plucking nervously at the grass, "so, uh – did Black make it up here?"

"Yes."

"Did he really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, we play Bridge with James on Thursday nights."

"Hm." He stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face, one look of amusement, the other of pure disbelief. "Right….needless to say…I am little surprised I made it here myself," he trailed off, eyes going distant, "after all I've done…"  
"Ashitaka, you don't believe what Voldemort said to you…do you…?"

He just continued to stare off over the grassy hills.

"You didn't kill me, Ash. Voldemort killed me, you were just sucked into his deception; you don't have to run away anymore."

Skeptical silence was his only response. "Sarah," he finally whispered, heavy lids closing over omniscient eyes, black wings wilting with deep sadness. "I've spent most of my life wallowing in my guilt, working so hard to keep everyone away so I don't hurt them…so they don't hurt me. You're asking me to forget everything that has happened to me. Do you know how hard that is?"

"No. No, I don't, and I won't begin to even pretend I do, but you learned to trust me and the world learned to trust you. Maybe you can finally learn to trust the world again."

A sharp cynical laughter escaped his throat. "The world? The world turned its back on me a long time ago. I'd be lucky to make it out of the hospital before they sent me off to Azkaban."

"You really don't realize what you did down there, do you?" she sighed at the wide innocent look in his eyes, a hint of exasperation and frustration in the small gust of air. "You saved the world, Ash. No one's going to punish you for that. You fulfilled the prophecy; of course you also screwed up mini-Potter's prophecy, but no harm done."

"I guess Trelawney did make correct predictions after all." He chuckled. "About that, you sure The Boss is okay with that?" he lifted his eyes skyward as if expecting a bolt of lightning to smite him on the spot.

"You saved His people; I'm sure He can overlook that minor detail."  
"Good, my people really don't need another war."

And there it was. That unsaid confirmation that he wasn't going to stay with her. And as happy as she was that he was going to go back to his people, she felt that first pang of loneliness that she hadn't felt in a long time, that empty hollowness in the spot of her heart that she had reserved for him. But she couldn't feel remorse, not after all she had just told him, he needed to be loved and she couldn't love him, but Lea could.

"Goodbye, Lord Ashitaka."

He looked up, a bit startled by the sudden formality, but seeing the gleam in her eye told him of her ruse, but he didn't look away this time, even when she went in for a hug, wrapping her slender arms around his slowly disappearing form.

"I always loved you and always will, Ash."

"I know."

"Goodbye."

He was gone, the breath of his last word still lingering in the air, "Farewell."

………

"Please, you promised you'd stay with me."

His eyes slowly drifted close.

"Please, damn it, don't leave me again."

But she realized, as a final exhale of breath escaped his lips…

It was too late.

He already had.

**Why do I love thee?**

Her hands were warm with his blood, a disparity to the cold body she still clutched to her chest, her own tears bathing his war-covered flesh. The chaos around her had faded to nothing but the absence of his heartbeat, the death of his breathing, even as the sobs wracked her battle-wearied body, the last bit of hope for his survival had disappeared to a hollow absence in her heart, a desperate plea to turn back time.

**Let me count the ways.**

"Oh God, Ash…." A wave of reality hit her. "Damn it, you promised you wouldn't leave me again." Even as she felt the solid beat of the heart beneath her fingers she held his body tighter, her open wings draping around them, her heart fluttering with every broken breath he took.

"Ashitaka…."

His battle of life and death was a taunting game, every breath he took a pawn was moved, every beat of his heart another of Death's pieces was destroyed and his first word spoken was the checkmate of his enemy's king.

"Lea?" His voice was weak, a shadow of its former strength and commanding tone.

**Somewhere I have never traveled, gladly beyond …**

No more words were spoken.

Just touches of disbelief as he came back to her, fingers entwining in a loving grasp, as for one more time they were pulled apart, his body limp against the cotton sheets that held him and caressed his beaten form, as he was taken away to be saved.

**Any experience, your eyes have their silence.**

And saved he would be.

Because he promised he wouldn't leave her again.

**TBC in "The Prophecy of the Forgotten"**


End file.
